My Dear Princess
by TyyTyy
Summary: When Sakura's life becomes too much for her, she runs away. She hated feeling like a prisoner, when she was actually a princess. She never got out, never met many people, but then she met Uchiha Sasuke. He was an elite shinobi, one from her very own kingdom. She's fascinated, and he's not about to turn her away, in fact he just can't let her go. She shall be his. He'd make certain.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter One_

* * *

It was a dark day. The wind was up, giving the summer night a chill that didn't settle well with the petite princess as she glanced out from her balcony and took in the outside world. She never got to go outside, this was the most she got; standing outside out the double-glass doors on the small balcony. A few minutes of wind, sometimes a little sun but she hardly ever witnessed a storm. The weather was always nice in the kingdom, aside from a bit of rain every now and then.

It was interesting to her, the way the sky darkened, only to be lit up by the lightning every couple minute's. It didn't scare her. She actually loved the look of the lightning, the dark clouds and even the loud rumble of the thunder that followed. She wanted to be free. Free enough to go out into the storm, to walk in the rain and enjoy nature as it was.

Instead, she was a prisoner to her lineage. She wasn't the only child and while most of the hardships went onto her elder brother, she was treated as if she didn't even exist. She wasn't allowed to participate in the parties. She wasn't even allowed to wander the castle. She never felt like a true princess. To her, she wasn't a princess at all. She was a prisoner and she wanted desperately to escape.

Her parents kept her hidden from the public, telling her it was for her own good. The girl didn't agree. She was now sixteen and all she remembered of her life was being locked up in her room and though it was a beautiful room and she was well taken care of, it wasn't the life she wanted. She felt robbed and it wasn't a good feeling. She would never be free. Knowing how things went in the kingdom, she knew well enough that by her next birthday she would be forced to wed a man she didn't know and only for the sake of the kingdom.

It would be a man whose name and standings would bring about prosperity and strength to what was already the grandest kingdom in the land. The thought was enough to chill her to the bone. She didn't want to be given to any man, especially one she didn't love. Never getting a chance to meet anyone, she knew that was her only fate. She'd never get to meet anyone to even get the chance to fall in love and so most of the time, she accepted her destiny.

Though tonight, she was fighting it.

…

It wasn't easy for her to be sneaky, especially since she wasn't used to roaming throughout the castle. No matter, she was making her way out and with no intention on coming back at all. She'd done well by making it all the way down the stairs unseen, but she was worried as she hurried through the first floor in search of the front door, or any door that would permit her escape.

The girl had come across a few maids but she'd managed to hide herself until they were long gone and it wasn't easy to do, what with her long bright pink hair. She couldn't believe her luck when she finally came across a set of huge double doors that she knew instantly would lead her to the outside world. She swallowed hard and timidly, she secured her backpack around her shoulders and chest and she went for it.

If she had known it would have been so easy, she would have planned her escape long ago. She was thankful though, to be out of there now. She'd never felt more free than she did then, staring up into the oncoming storm. It was already raining by then and Sakura savored the feel of it, rather than cowering away from it. She tightened the dark coat she had on around her and pulled up the hood, effectively hiding her hair which would be a dead giveaway for exactly who she was.

Anyone on the castle grounds knew who she was and what she looked like, they also knew that she wasn't aloud outside of the castle, for any means. If anyone spotted her, she'd be escorted straight back to her cell and that was the last thing she wanted. She had to get away, far away. She never wanted to see that castle again and she definitely didn't want to see that room. She'd change her looks if she had to, she'd do anything to keep from going back to that place. To her, it was hell.

…

The girl hadn't anticipated being as cold as she was, but she'd never been wet in her clothes before. She was sure everything in her bag was soaked as well but she was mostly concerned about finding somewhere safe to hideout. Risking someone seeing her was impossible, so she just couldn't go up to anyone for help. She had to be alone, so on the outskirts of the kingdom, she searched for an abandoned shed, or an empty house. It seemed however, that her luck had ran out.

Having no way to tell the time, she didn't know how long it had been since she'd escaped, but she was tired. It was well into the night and much later than she usually slept already when she'd first left and she wasn't used to walking such long distances. The storm was another matter. While it intrigued her greatly, it hindered her travels and it wasn't much longer before she was shivering from the cold.

It appeared that the further she got away from the kingdom, the fiercer the storm became and she found herself leaning against the next house she passed. No lights were on, inside or out so she assumed if anyone was staying there, they must have been asleep. She was in town then, away from the castle grounds so she felt a little at ease about taking a quick rest while hiding from the storm.

"Who's there?" A deep, sultry voice called out, causing the girl to stiffen.

Hesitantly, and fearfully she lifted her head and locked eyes on the man merely a foot away from her. She hadn't heard a thing and she didn't know where he'd come from or how he'd appeared so suddenly. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she looked over him, taken aback by his looks alone.

He looked like a prince straight out of a storybook and she knew this well because she had read many, having nothing else to do with her life. He was beautiful, with raven hair and obsidian eyes. He was older than her it appeared, though not by much. He had a perfect face, as if he'd been sculpted by the gods. He stood proud and looked strong but also intimidating.

"Who are you?" He asked after a moment of them watching each other.

The girl noticed easily how his hand was gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. His clothes were that of a warrior's, something the pinkette wasn't used to seeing. This made her even more anxious and she felt weak as she gazed up at him, to shaken to move.

"A-are y-you… Shi-nobi?" She stammered, her teeth clattering. She'd never met a real-life shinobi before, but she had read of them and she knew they were the ones who kept the kingdom safe from harm. However, they were feared because of their special abilities by the civilians and the royals and only the elite shinobi clans had close ties to the kingdom and that was because they were the strongest.

"I find you wandering around my land and taking refuge at my house, ask who you are and yet you question me?"

The girl's lips parted in surprise. She didn't know how to respond to that and she was very intimidated by the man, knowing for certain that he was a shinobi, with deadly skills, no matter if he admitted it to her or not. He could kill her in an instant. For some reason, that didn't sound too bad to Sakura. Going back was out of the question, she'd definitely die first and she wouldn't mind him being the last thing she saw because for the first time in her life, as she faced him then, she had feeling and it was blissful.

Scary, but oh so blissful.

"I had nowhere to go… A-and the storm." The petite girl shuddered. "I-I mean n-no harm."

The man seemed to relax but his frown only deepened as he stared at her, his eyebrows narrowing together. He dropped his hand from his weapon and took a step closer to her, offering her the same hand.

"Come, you'll catch cold and die out here."

Big emerald eyes stared up at him in fascination and the girl didn't hesitate in taking his hand. Her stomach fluttered at the touch and she had an exhilarating feeling coursing through her as he pulled her along with him, taking her into the house and out of the storm.

She was frozen, trembling uncontrollably and shamefully disappointed when he released her hand the second they were inside. That moment of warmth she felt when holding his hand was something she'd never forget. He turned on a light and she felt like she was seeing him for the first time. He was even more beautiful than she'd first thought.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. You should wash yourself and get dry. There's a robe in there you can put on until your clothes dry."

"Okay…"

Hurrying to the bathroom, the young girl locked herself inside, her heart still beat erratically and she couldn't believe all that had happened to her on this night. She'd ran away, she was no longer a prisoner, but a girl on the run and she'd met a boy, the first boy she'd ever met around her age. There was her brother, but she didn't even see him often. She barely seen anyone, unless they were bringing her food.

The house had a comfortable feel to it, and she didn't feel too out of place as she showered and when she was dry and wrapping the dark navy-blue robe around her small frame, she smiled to herself. She'd lived more in this one night than she had her entire life and she hoped it wasn't stolen from her, ever. She hoped to always live freely, so she could fear and learn. There was so much unknown to her.

Carrying her soaked bag with her clothes back into the living area of the home, she found the young man in the open kitchen. He was dry by then, except for his hair and the girl assumed he must have showered as well. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting sleep pants and a black shirt. She wondered idly if he always dressed in such dark clothing.

His back was to her while he was checking out the contents of his refrigerator and his houseguest cautiously joined him in the kitchen. He turned as if sensing her instantly, though she supposed he could being a real-life shinobi and all. He closed the refrigerator, having nothing but a glass of water in one hand. He took a sip before leaving the glass on the counter, his dark eyes never leaving her.

"The laundry room is there." He told her, waving to the swinging doors behind him.

Nodding, the girl hurried past him and into the room, blushing for the first time in her life. She took deep breaths as she fought with the drier to get it started once her clothes were inside. She'd never had to do her own laundry before, so the machines were very new to her. After a little struggling she managed to get it started and with one reassuring breath, she walked back in the kitchen to face him once more.

For a long time, he said nothing. He just stared at her, taking in her long pink hair and bright green eyes. It was a combination he'd never seen before and he wondered where the girl could have come from. Spending a lot of time in the village, Sasuke knew everyone's faces- from the shinobi to the civilians but he'd never seen anyone who came close to resembling the girl.

Assuming she was from another land, he didn't really care where she'd come from. It was unfortunate that she'd ended up at his home, because he couldn't just leave her to die but he wasn't one to take people in. He was a loner, he liked things like that and he wasn't pleased to have his loneliness interrupted by someone so bright… And pink.

She just had to be a girl.

"It's not smart for a girl your age to be out alone at night, and in a storm at that. Are you homeless?"

The girl nodded meekly. "As of recently. I have nowhere to go but I wasn't looking to impose on anyone. I thank you for your hospitality, but I promise to be gone as soon as this storm is over."

Head cocking slightly to the side, the young man's obsidian eyes glanced over her. "Where will you go? You know there are many shinobi around here… And they're not all good guys, most of them aren't."

The girl swallowed hard, deathly thirsty and willing the lump in her throat to go away. "I… I realize that. But… I'll take care of myself. Somehow."

Left brow raising in amusement, the raven-haired man leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed his legs at the ankles while he gazed at her. "If you can't even keep yourself out of the rain, how do you plan to effectively take care of yourself?"

The girl turned away from him in a feeble attempt to shield her pinkening cheeks. "I d-don't know… But I have to. I just have to."

"And why is that? You're telling me that you have nobody?" He didn't believe it. She was too bright to be like him. Alone.

"Not anymore. But… I don't want anybody either." Her lips trembled with the truth of her statement.

Her heart and her head ached. She was tired of feeling so lost and alone, but being alone wouldn't be so bad. Not as long as she felt alive.

"You should sleep, it's late. I have a room you can take."

"U-um!" The girl jumped in surprise when the man was suddenly standing before her, a fresh glass of water in hand. Realizing he was handing it to her, she took it shakily, face red as a tomato. "T-thank you."

The girl cursed herself as she followed him down the hallway. She wasn't even cold anymore and yet she was still struggling to get her words to come out clearly. She supposed it had everything to do with that man though, he was something, something she felt like she would never shake. While the feeling he gave her was new and foreign to her, it made her feel very alive.

When he opened a door and walked in, she followed him. He could hurt her. He could kill her, but she didn't feel like he would. She felt nothing but safe as she took in the room around her, before settling her eyes back on him.

"Thank you again… For everything."

"Don't mention it." He told her quietly, avoiding her eyes. Though it bothered her and confused her, she didn't dare question him on the matter. "Get to sleep."

"Okay." She hurried into bed obediently and got straight under the covers. When she was settled she gave him a soft, sleepy smile. She was so happy in that moment and the man could tell but he didn't like the strange feeling he got in his chest when she smiled at him like that. "Um… Would you tell me your name sir?"

"Yours first." He told her, leaning against the door as he waited for her answer.

"Oh… I-it's Sakura." She told him honestly, not wanting to lie to the man who had been so generous to her. After all, her name wasn't known throughout the land. As long as she didn't give him or anyone else her full name, she should be safe.

"Sakura huh?" He murmured thoughtfully to himself and decided the name was quite fitting for her, for more reasons than one. When he met her eyes again from across the room he could tell she was waiting impatiently for his name as well and he smirked because of it. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha. The girl knew she'd heard that name somewhere before but at that moment, she couldn't recall where from. She didn't think much of it as she gazed at him, feeling as if his name suited him quite nicely. She was sure she'd never forget it, even if she never seen him again after she left.

"I like your name. Thank you for telling me." She gave him another smile and he had to look away.

"Tch. Stop thanking me already. And go to bed." He turned away from her and took a step out of the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called before he could disappear and slowly, he looked back over his shoulder to glance at her. "Um… Goodnight Sasuke."

"…Goodnight." He responded softly and left the room before she could say anything more.

He didn't know why, but there was something about that girl that set him on edge and he needed to get away, though just for a bit. She may have planned to disappear the next morning but Sasuke just didn't know if he could let her go. She wouldn't be safe out there alone and for some reason, he had a strong urge to keep her safe. He wasn't a people person, but she didn't seem too bad and she was only a girl. It just wouldn't be right for him to leave her to herself. He was no fool and he knew she'd never make it past all the male-shinobi lurking around out there.

Just imagining what could happen to her had him anxious and it didn't take long for him to decide to take care of her. She would be safe with him. He may not be the liveliest, of friendliest of people to be around, but he would bring her no harm. A girl as young, fragile and beautiful as her would need to protection from the cruel world around them and he intended to give it to her.

As he got in his own bed with images of her flooding his vision, he knew there had to be some reason she'd ended up on his doorstep. If she really was like him, and had no one and no place, who was he to turn her away? Maybe she would even do him some good- possibly even brighten his life. He didn't think the idea was too farfetched because he already felt lighter, just knowing she was across the hall from him.

As he drifted off to sleep sometime later that night, he felt glad to have her there. He felt like he had a purpose, a meaning. He had to see to her safety and he would, gladly… As long as she would allow it. He gave into sleep, knowing he'd just have to wait until morning to see how things went and he was sure she wouldn't refuse his offer, or at least he hoped she wouldn't.

Little did he know, by then every shinobi stationed out that night was in search of that very girl. She wasn't any ordinary girl, far from it and while they both slept peacefully, the entire kingdom was in an uproar. One that would eventually, undoubtedly find its way to them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I was writing a bit to do something different and refresh my mind and I thought I should share with you guys!**

 **Let me know if it's something you want to read.**

 **I'm several chapters in and I've enjoyed writing this. I hope you'll like it to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

It sounded like a bloody massacre was happening outside and that's what woke the Uchiha. He'd been sleeping soundly until the noises started and he was very much annoyed as he got out of the comfort of his bed to dress in his shinobi gear so he could find out just what the hell was happening.

On his way out, he checked on the girl, Sakura. She was out cold and Sasuke found this amusing. Not many people could sleep through such a racket, but he supposed she must have been exhausted. He shut the door back quietly before making his way out of his house to check out the commotion.

There was a search. He could tell immediately that someone was being hunted by the way the shinobi were jumping around everywhere. His first thought was there was a hostile and while he knew he should join in the search, he didn't feel right leaving the girl in his home alone with an enemy on the loose.

"Sasuke-sama!" A lower ranking shinobi appeared before him, breathless and seemingly shaken. "There's been an emergency order straight from the king."

"The king?" Sasuke questioned, brows raised in curiosity. The king rarely ever called for the help of shinobi outside of keeping the kingdom safe. He knew whatever was going on, must have been serious.

The young genin nodded wildly, waving his hands around in exasperation. "Apparently his daughter has vanished and they feel as if someone has taken her."

"Daughter?"

Sasuke's nose wrinkled as he searched his memory, but he recalled nothing of the king having a daughter. Only a son.

"I didn't know either, but word is she's never left the castle before."

With a quick glance back at his house, Sasuke thought of the girl sleeping inside. There was no way she was the same girl they were looking for… Was she?

"Anyway, they haven't called for the elite yet so you don't have to join in the search. We don't think she could have gotten far in this storm anyway."

Sasuke nodded and watched as the ninja hurried off. He was in denial, he really didn't want to believe that she was the princess and he was harboring her but as he turned back to his house and made his way inside, he had no intention of finding out, or turning her in.

At least not until he knew the whole story.

…

Being that it was still the middle of the night, Sasuke wasn't going to wake her. He'd wait until morning to question her, if he ended up going through with that. He was annoyed because sleep was now out of the question for him.

The Uchiha sat in his living room in the dark just thinking about that girl and cursing himself for letting himself get tied up in it all. He didn't want to admit it but it was too big of a coincidence. She had to be the princess, a princess that he'd never heard of. She hadn't come from far but she was desperate to get away. He wondered just what it was that she was running from.

He didn't know why, but he still wanted to help her.

…

Sakura woke with a start, sitting up in the unfamiliar bed with confusion. It took her a moment, but finally everything came back to her. She'd left the castle. She was free and she'd met a man. A man whose house she was now in.

Hoping it wasn't late she got out of bed and stretched. Her body was sore from her travels the day before but she felt good, much better than she usually did. She needed to go, she didn't want to impose on the man and he'd already been generous enough. Leaving the room, she headed for the laundry room where her clothes were and prayed she'd be able to leave without seeing him again.

Because, she would love to see him once more but she felt that would be her undoing, and she just might not be able to leave so quickly.

Once again, she wasn't so lucky.

As soon as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall to go into the kitchen, she ran straight into the same man she'd been hoping to avoid. He smelled good and different from any scent she was accustomed to and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

With her entire face beet red, she pushed back from him, remembering all too well the way his body felt pressed up against hers. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she just looked at his feet in her embarrassment. Because he'd been surprised himself by her running into him, and her reaction to doing so, it took Sasuke a minute to recover himself.

He'd been waiting for her to wake up for the longest time it seemed.

"Are you okay?" He asked first, still unsure if he really wanted to question her and if he did, how he would go about it.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She squeaked, her words rushed. "I didn't mean to sleep so late, I was just going to get my things."

So, she was planning to leave. He knew she wouldn't make it far, crooks aside, the entire kingdom was in search of her by then.

"You're leaving?" Was all he said.

Timidly, she looked up to meet his eyes. To her, there was something oddly hypnotic about those dark pools. "I must. I… I don't belong here."

His brow raised at this and he cocked his head to the side before questioning her again. "And where is it that you belong?"

She'd already said that she had nowhere to go and if things were so bad for her that she'd ran away, he didn't want her to be taken back, not without knowing what she'd be going back to.

Sakura couldn't answer that. It was true that she belonged at the castle, in her prison. That was all she knew, but she didn't want that life anymore. She didn't want to belong there, she wanted to be free of everything. She wanted to belong wherever she felt like belonging.

"I have to leave for work often, sometimes for weeks at a time. But, nobody comes here, nobody will bother you here. You can do as you please, without having to fear. You will have food and shelter."

"That's more than I could ever ask for." She admitted quietly, taking his hand before he realized it was happening. "I appreciate your kindness, truly. But you don't have to do that for me."

His jaw tensed as he looked down at her, his mind more on her touch than the moment itself. "I know I don't, but I'm doing it because you need me."

She didn't want to agree to that, to admit that she would need help from anyone. Though she'd always been taken care of, she never felt like people treated her like a person. It wasn't like that with this man. He was intimidating, seemingly dark and appeared to be cold as well but she didn't fear him. She was certain that he truly did want to help her.

"I will stay here for a while if it's okay. But I won't be a burden!"

The girl didn't know much about cleaning and she had never cooked a day in her life but she would dedicate herself to learning so that she could help him in any way she could.

Sasuke gave her a lazy, half smile that warmed her heart. "No, you won't." He agreed.

…

/

...

"It's believed that the princess is in grave danger, possibly far away from the kingdom by now."

Sasuke was in a meeting with all the higher ups, his clan and a few others who were the most elite in the land. His brother, Itachi was head of his clan and so he did most of the talking on their part. All Sasuke had to do was sit back and observe.

"We've decided to send out a few elites to help in the search, each clan should nominate at least two of their men."

This was not good news for Sasuke. He knew just how likely it was for him to be chosen to go in search of the girl, but he already knew right where she was and he'd much rather stay and home and keep an eye on her.

The meeting over, Sasuke left the over-filled room quickly. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he hoped if he hurried off fast enough, they'd decide to send anyone but him. He didn't get far before Itachi was calling for him.

"Sasuke, why the rush?"

The younger Uchiha stopped in his tracks and looked back at his brother. "If there's no need of me, I'd like to finish my duties so I can call it a day."

Itachi only gave his younger brother a knowing look, before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Do you intend to have me join the search?" Sasuke questioned and while it was the last thing he wanted, his question was flat as if he didn't care either way.

"I've contemplated it but I feel that your skills would be unnecessary. I'd rather you stay in the kingdom. It's probable that our enemies know about, or are involved with the princess' disappearance and an attack could be launched on us at any time. In the event that happens, you will be much more useful here."

"Understood."

…

Sakura was slightly anxious as she awaited Sasuke's return. She hated to think if it bothered her this much waiting for him for mere hours, how it would feel to wait for weeks. It wasn't that she was bored and didn't have anything to do, she'd spent a great deal of time acquainting herself with his house but all the while she couldn't help wondering when he'd be home.

There was something about him that she was drawn to and she found that she was actually excited for his return. There was no reason for her to leave his home and her hideout. She was no fool and she knew first-hand how easily she could be found, especially in the middle of the day. By then, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was being hunted but she hoped to the gods that she'd never be found.

She'd prefer being assumed deceased.

The girl was getting hungry and thought very seriously about attempting to cook but her fear of setting the house on fire prevented her from doing so. She supposed she'd just have to wait on Sasuke for food as well. She wouldn't mind giving it a try as long as he was there to watch over her… And his house.

Fresh out of the shower that evening, she dressed in a cream-colored gown. Most of her wardrobe had consisted of nightgowns, because she never left her room. She never dressed up for special occasions and rarely did so just to sit in her room, she much preferred to be comfortable anyway. She was just used to it and she didn't think it would be a problem, considering it was already nighttime. She was tired and if the man wasn't home soon, she'd just have to sleep, hungry and all.

…

Sasuke's work took him much longer than he expected and so by the time he was on his way home, his steps were rushed. For a while he feared she may just leave while he was out but he really didn't believe she would. Still, he wanted to be home and know she was safe.

He'd brought with him some take-out for an easy dinner for the two of them, but when he walked in the door she was sleeping soundly on the couch.

It wasn't too late, and he was sure she'd be hungry but he didn't really want to wake her. She was beautiful laying there, lips parted as she breathed, hair strewn all over the couch around her. She had no cover and Sasuke stiffened when he noticed the silky gown she was wearing. It was short enough that he could see the full length of her legs, uncovered and he found that not only that, but her bare arms were alluring as well. He was attracted to her and he wouldn't deny that fact to himself, but she was the princess of the kingdom, a runaway princess at that… And she had to be too young for him. Having dirty thoughts about a girl he was supposed to be protecting wasn't very gentlemanly of him as so he covered her body with the nearest cover and walked away.

He'd wake her later.

After eating all that he wanted and setting the girl's food aside for her, Sasuke went and had a shower. It felt nice after a long day but he didn't linger. He wanted to make sure Sakura ate, and then she could go back to sleep, in bed instead of the couch. A princess on his couch, the thought was amusing and something he'd never anticipated. He'd never had any girl on his couch, or even in his house, much-less a princess.

She was still sleeping quietly but she had rolled over and taken the covers with her, so her legs were once again revealed. Steeling himself, Sasuke went to her, looking only at her face as he shook her shoulder. She didn't stir and he felt uncomfortable touching her at all, he didn't really want to shake her any harder.

"Sakura," He called, his voice rich and velvety. It wasn't loud, but his voice alone was enough to wake her instantly.

As soon as her head turned and she realized how close his face was to hers, she blushed furiously. "Ah! S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood back immediately and cleared his throat. "You should eat and then get into bed. The couch is not a suitable place to sleep."

Sakura watched in bemusement as he walked off and disappeared. She hadn't meant to run him off but she didn't feel as if she could call him back to her. There was a cover tangled around her that she had to struggle to get free from. She knew she hadn't had any cover before she accidentally fell asleep and realizing it must have been Sasuke who covered her up, she smiled.

She was so happy. Life could be a blessing after all.

It was nice feeling so many different things since she'd ran away, and more-so since she'd met Sasuke Uchiha. He really got her emotions rolling, and even her body seemed to react to him in the craziest ways. After folding the cover and placing it on the end of the couch, she went into the kitchen and found the food he'd left for her.

She ate gratefully, thanking Sasuke with every bite for being so kind and generous. She would forever be in his debt. When she'd finished every bite, she decided she had to go to him. It was late so she assumed he was getting ready for bed and wouldn't be coming back out for the night. She wanted to be respectful, so she went to his room.

Being that it was just across the hall from her own room, she didn't have to hunt it. She'd already found out just which room was his while she was all alone earlier that day. She knocked lightly, so if he was already asleep she wouldn't disturb him.

The door opened merely a second after she'd knocked and there he was, standing before her very eyes. He was the kind of beautiful she would have liked to look at endlessly, but was far too shameful to do so. For a moment, she just stood there, completely captivated by him and forgetting what she was even doing there. It was when his head cocked to the side as he gazed at her that she realized she was just staring at him.

"Um, I… I wanted to thank you, for the food. And everything." She blushed and looked away from him, scolding herself for losing it every time she saw him.

Sasuke fought the smirk begging to sneak to his lips as he watched her. He usually hated women and all their antics but this girl he liked. There was something soft, warm and even innocent about her. Whatever it was about her, he liked it. She was much better than the usual women he encountered.

"You should get to bed now, it's late."

Sakura nodded and carefully brought her eyes back to look at him again. She only wished she could remain calm long enough to enjoy it. "I will. Will I see you in the morning?"

Sasuke nodded once, eyes glued to hers. "I won't be leaving until later tomorrow afternoon."

She smiled then, glad of that. The idea of him being gone before she woke and not getting to see him all day bothered her, though she wasn't sure why.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She told him sweetly, an angelic smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Sakura," He whispered, but by then she was already in her own room.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yay for another chapter!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you're ready for more. ;)**

 **I'm loving this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

Sakura was ecstatic when she awoke at the crack of dawn, while that wouldn't have been normal for her before, it was now because she knew Sasuke would be up very early. She showered and dressed for the day before hurrying out of her room and into the kitchen. Sasuke was there, sitting at the counter with a glass of orange juice.

His eyes found her the instant she came within sight and she gave him a bashful smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." Sasuke greeted her warmly, feeling much lighter than he normally did, but this was a feeling he was getting more and more since she'd come into his life. Though it had only been a couple days, he was becoming used to the feeling and he liked it. "It's early."

He hadn't expected her to be awake for some time.

"Oh well, I couldn't sleep." She laughed nervously.

"I see." Sasuke muttered before finishing his juice and getting up to take the glass to the sink.

Sakura walked over to him at the sink, wanting to be close to him for some unfathomable reason. "Must you leave every day?" She asked, not trying to pry but just genuinely curious.

Sasuke turned to face her, leaning casually against the counter as he did. "No, not every day. But most days, yes."

Sakura nodded, appreciating the answer. "Okay."

"You don't like being alone?" He asked thoughtfully, wondering what her life had been like in the castle.

She met his eyes, her lips set in a pout that amused him. "It's not that… I mean I'm used to being alone but…"

"I'll try to be home as much as possible. It shouldn't be a problem if I don't get assigned any missions."

"Is it hard?" She asked, big green eyes admiring him across the small distance. "Being a shinobi?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Not for me." He murmured. "It's all I know."

"You must be strong." She said, though she was thinking aloud and had no intention of him hearing her. The idea of his strength was appealing to her. Very appealing. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Does that frighten you?"

Sasuke was strong and he was well aware of it. He'd gone through many hardships to obtain his strength and his life had been lived in a way she would probably never understand. She could have never imagined how strong he truly was.

"No, I actually find it fascinating. I've never met a shinobi." She hadn't met many people at all, but that wasn't something she wanted to tell him.

"Well now you have."

…

Time seemed to fly by for the both of them and before Sasuke knew it, Sakura had already been living with him for a month. He liked things as they were. She was relatively easy to be around. She didn't annoy him and every day seemed to be something he looked forward to as he got more and more accustomed to life with her around.

He'd had fun when it came to her learning how to work the kitchen. She was fearful of the stove but after a few days with his help, she became comfortable and now every day he came home there'd be a meal waiting for him and a brightly smiling pinkette who always seemed to be on his mind, even when he was working.

Today had been like any other, they'd had breakfast together before he left that morning and he'd been painfully awaiting his time to end. Patrolling was the most uneventful of his duties and time nearly sat still when he was as eager to get home as he was then.

"Sasuke,"

He turned to face his elder brother who'd appeared out of the wind. "Itachi," Sasuke greeted him casually, though his shift was nearly up so he didn't feel like being caught up in conversation.

"Something's come up." Itachi informed him. "There's a mission that will require your skillset."

Sasuke's already gloomy mood took a nosedive and he scowled at Itachi. "Can't you find someone else?"

Itachi's brows raised in surprise. "My Sasuke, it's been quite a while since you've been sent out and usually by now you're begging for a mission."

The younger Uchiha sibling looked away and turned his back on his brother. "I've just felt like staying in the kingdom."

The elder brother could tell with ease that something strange was going on with Sasuke. He'd always hated being cooped up in the kingdom and therefore, jumped at the opportunity of stretching his legs in the rest of the lands.

"Well I apologize but that's not a legit enough reason to assign someone else. The mission requires an Uchiha and you know I wouldn't be coming to you if I thought someone else was more suitable."

Sasuke's teeth clenched and he felt anger for the first time since the princess had come into his life. "When and how long."

"Tonight, and I presume it won't take you longer than a week or so."

Now he was even angrier. "Not tonight. If it has to be me, I won't leave until morning."

Itachi's eyes narrowed on his younger brother's back. It wasn't like Sasuke to be so disagreeable. "Fine, but I can't say I like this attitude. It's very unbecoming of you, little brother."

Sasuke glared at the ground at his feet, sensing his brother turning to leave. "Leave the info at base and I'll grab it on my way out."

"So be it."

…

Home had never felt more far away as Sasuke went about heading that way. He dreaded having to face Sakura. Just imagining her face when he'd tell her he was leaving didn't settle well with him. She was going to be disappointed and he didn't like the idea of being away and unable to protect her.

A week was too long, any more than that and he'd definitely lose it.

It was only a little later than usual when he finally made it to his house, it was already dark but it always was by then. He locked the door behind him when he stepped inside and sighed when a delicious smell filled his nostrils, much like it did every night he walked in the door these days.

It was something he could get used to. Honestly, he already had.

"Sakura, I'm home." He said as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table and beaming before he even walked in the room. She stood to greet him, even so much as running over to him and grabbing a hold of his arm. Sasuke didn't like touchy, but for some reason when it came to the princess, it was okay.

"Welcome home Sasuke, dinner is ready!"

He nodded, already knowing this and he was thankful, but no words seemed to be good enough to express his gratitude and so he said nothing on the matter.

"I'll shower and the join you."

"Okay, take your time!" She smiled prettily, releasing her hold on him so he could go on. He hesitated, something he didn't usually do but after a second he forced himself to walk.

He'd have to tell her over dinner.

…

Sakura was ready for Sasuke to be out of the shower. Some days it was harder than other's waiting on him to get home, and that day had been one of them. She'd cleaned and cleaned and cooked all day to have the stew just right for dinner time. She was sure Sasuke would like it.

He always liked to shower before having dinner and her favorite part of the day was sitting down and eating with him, she also didn't mind waiting on his shower. He was home, and she always had the chance to greet him before he did go to shower. She'd wait happily on him to finish and join her just as he always did, and they'd eat her cooking and sometimes he'd even complement her. Though even if he didn't, he still seemed to enjoy the food.

It wasn't long before he returned and Sakura fixed his plate before serving him. She already had water waiting at the table, he always liked water with dinner. As soon as he was set, she fixed her own plate and joined him. It was routine and both of them loved it.

For the first time in their lives, they had a purpose.

"I have a mission." Sasuke just said it. He had only just finished eating, and Sakura was still working on her food.

"Oh?" She stopped eating, a sad look crossing her features.

She knew this would come sooner or later, but she'd hoped it would have been much, much later. She would worry every second that he was gone, no matter how strong he was.

And she believed he was strong.

"How long?"

"A couple weeks at the most."

Sakura frowned, sad green eyes locked on him. "Oh."

That was a long time, too long for her. She didn't know what she'd do with him gone for so long. It could have been longer, she realized that but she just wasn't ready to let him go, even overnight.

A week would kill her, two would be the worse than her old prison.

"Don't look like that. I'll be doing all that I can to get back as soon as possible."

Sasuke felt guilty for having to leave her at all, but he knew it was inevitable. He couldn't very well tell Itachi his true reasons for wanting to stay in the kingdom. Sakura wasn't just any girl, and the search for her was still alive.

"I know." Her frown seemed to deepen more by the second and Sasuke wished he could take her with him.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Sakura doubted that. "Do you have to go?"

Sasuke nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." If there was any hope in getting out of the mission, he'd have been granted that during his conversation with Itachi.

"When do you leave?"

"In the early morning." He sighed, watching the way her eyes showed all her emotions. He was hurting her, and he didn't like it.

"That soon…" She hated the thought of him leaving, of having to tell him goodbye and knowing he wouldn't be home that same night.

"They tried to make me leave tonight," He admitted, though originally he was going to keep that little gem to himself. He hated her looking so down and before he realized it, his hands were cupping her face, his thumbs absently tracing along the sides of her cheeks.

She was beautiful.

Understanding what he was saying, she managed to give him a small smile. "I'm glad we will have tonight then."

She stared at him with unwavering eyes. He was close, but that's how she liked him. He was touching her, something he never did and for some reason she wasn't embarrassed. It could have been just the thought of him leaving, but she never wanted him to let her go. Her hands crept up to his chest so that she could feel him too, and she closed her eyes to savor the moment.

"I won't leave without saying goodbye."

"You better not." She told him, unable to fight the sting in her eyes any longer. Her head fell against his chest and she cried.

She didn't know how, but she already missed him. So much that it hurt.

Sasuke held her against him, his hands in her hair. It was soft and it smelled nice. She was his comfort, but comforting her was something he found difficult. He wished she wouldn't cry but he understood because on the inside, he was also crying.

"Don't cry." He murmured, feeling as broken as the girl in his arms. "Don't cry."

In the end, the girl cried herself into exhaustion and fell unconscious against him. Sasuke had never felt more down as he carried her into his room instead of her own. Tonight, he didn't want to leave her. Not even for a second.

He tucked her carefully into his bed and got in next to her. They'd slept in the same bed once before, when Sakura came to him in fear of a nightmare. He wanted her with him tonight. Tomorrow he'd actually have to leave her, and he hoped saying goodbye wouldn't be half as difficult as telling her he was leaving.

…

Sasuke hadn't had as much sleep as he would have liked, but he supposed there was no sense in dreading on it. He was too caught up on leaving Sakura. She had slept hard and he while he usually hated to wake her, it didn't bother him then.

"Sakura, wake up."

She stirred in his arms and stiffened the second she was fully awake. Her first thought was, Sasuke was holding her. It felt like heaven, being so close against him. His body felt as if it was sculpted perfectly to be against hers. He smelled good, like he always did. A scent heady enough to intoxicate her. Her fingers slid over his naked chest, exposed from the opening of his shirt.

Nothing had ever felt more right than being in his arms.

When she finally met his eyes, she felt as if she seen his every thought and feeling in them. Sasuke wasn't usually easy for her to read, but right then she knew he was sad, he was worried. He didn't want to go, but he had to.

"You have to go." She said her thoughts aloud.

Sasuke nodded. "It's time." He'd waiting until the last minute to wake her up. His bag was always ready to go so he only had to get up and dress for the mission.

"You should get ready." She whispered, trying to be much stronger than she felt. She'd never had such a feeling before. She'd never been so accustomed to someone's presence before.

Sasuke didn't move.

"I already miss you and yet, I'm already excited for your return."

This brightened his mood some. "Are you?"

Sakura nodded, a sincere smile on her face. "I'll cook a lot that day."

Sasuke chuckled then. "I'll be looking forward to it."

After reluctantly pulling his arms from around her soft and warm form, Sasuke slowly got out of bed to get dressed. He did so in his private bathroom quickly before returning to the room. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was sure she wouldn't be going back to sleep.

"You should have enough food to last you until I'm back."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I promise not to leave the house."

"Good." He muttered, walking towards her.

He knelt down before her so that they were eye to eye and she blushed. The way he was looking at her really set her nerves on edge. She didn't dare move.

"I'll see you soon."

Sakura bit her lip to stifle a sob. She wasn't going to cry again. She didn't want to make it any harder on him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. His arms folded around her and for a long moment, they just held each other. Sakura savored the feel and the smell of him in those few moments, but it was gone too soon.

"Come home safely." Sakura whispered next to his ear just before he pulled back away from her.

"You got it."

It hurt to let him go, to watch him grab his backpack and walk to the door. He tried not to look back at her, but as his hand touched the doorknob, he did. She was fighting hard to keep her tears at bay. Sasuke gave her a smile that was kind and beautiful and she smiled back. Then he was gone.

She knew in that moment, as she sat alone in that room, in the now empty house of a man she'd only just met a little over a month before... It hadn't been long and she'd didn't know much. One thing she was certain of though, was that she was completely in love with him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

Life for Sakura wasn't the same without Sasuke, and she wasn't even an entire day into being alone. Alone was something she'd been for her whole life, but she never felt as alone as she did then. She'd quickly and easily gotten used to her life with Sasuke and now being without him, and knowing he wouldn't be back for so long, it broke her heart.

It was as if he ripped it right from her chest and took it with him.

She missed him. She didn't want to go weeks without him. She wanted him home.

The castle and her past life were completely forgotten, the only thoughts crossing her mind were those of Sasuke and how hard it would be to wait on his return. She wondered if he was thinking about her at all, but figured he wouldn't be having time for such things. She had a long time to go, so she started cleaning to busy herself and prayed it would occupy her mind.

She rather enjoyed the privileges that came with living with Sasuke. She'd learned so many things, even the fact that she liked to work and she really enjoyed preparing meals, especially for Sasuke. It was fun being around someone so much. Sasuke may have left most days to work, but he always came home and up until this mission of his, she hadn't gone a single day without seeing him.

Sometimes she would find him just because she could, she'd look at him mostly and sometimes she'd talk. It was odd but amazing to her to be so free. She didn't mind not leaving his home because it was so much better than the castle. Nothing was forced. She didn't sit in a bed all day waiting for food. She was living, and Sasuke alone made her feel alive, so very alive.

It would be hard for her though, being alone. Aside from begin a prisoner, being alone was her worst fear. It was hard when there was no one to talk to, nowhere to run from her nightmares. Sasuke made her feel safe and happy and she felt free to go to him anytime, and when she had the urge, that was just what she done.

…

Sasuke was in no better state than she. It wasn't really that he missed her, but he was worried about her. Anything could happen with him being away. What if she did make the mistake of leave the house, or what if somebody went there. Nobody had the right, or any business of any kind going to his home, but not being there, he didn't know what could happen.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

The mission would be long and dreadful with this mindset he had. He was annoyed with himself and eager to get it all over with. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't having to travel so far away. The only thing good about the mission was that he was completely alone.

He'd get his work done and hurry home so then, he'd have nothing more to worry about.

…

/

…

It was almost a week that his brother had been away on a mission when Itachi happened to be wandering by his home. He'd come by a couple nights before, and where there were lights on now, there were none before.

He knew well enough that Sasuke had not yet returned. He'd have to report before anything else and he wasn't due back for at least another few days, and that was if he didn't have any troubles with the mission. Itachi knew it wouldn't be an easy one, which was exactly why Sasuke had been the one sent for that mission.

Itachi wasn't one to pry, but he couldn't help his curiosity and after a thoughtful moment, he found himself heading to the front door of his younger brother's home. If Sasuke was home without reporting, he'd have to punish him and if someone had broken into his brother's home, well they'd have to deal with him.

The door was locked, but he had no problem getting in. The house was quiet at first, but after a moment he picked up the sound of humming. The voice was light and airy, angelic even. It was a woman. He closed the door behind him a little louder than necessary, in order to gain her attention.

A second later the girl came running into the living room, long pink hair flowing behind her. A big, happy smile was on her face

"Sasuke!" She'd yelled in her excitement, but froze in her tracks the second she noticed it wasn't Sasuke at all.

Her excitement quickly turned to fright.

"Y-you're not… Sasuke."

Itachi couldn't move for a moment. He couldn't even breathe. It couldn't have been just any girl, but it had to be the princess. A girl who was missing and presumed to be taken hostage and held against her will.

Sasuke wouldn't have done such a thing, Itachi knew this but still… He didn't understand why she was there- or why Sasuke would keep her hidden. He would have to know the consequences behind such an atrocity.

Feeling feint, the elder Uchiha brother had to take a seat and completely ignore the girl for a moment. He searched his brain for a solution to this situation but he found none.

Bravely, Sakura rounded the couch to face him. He could tell easily that she was frightened, but she damn sure wasn't running.

"Who are you?" She asked, though she was afraid, she was also angry. This was Sasuke's house and nobody had the right to just walk in as if they owned the place. Shinobi or not.

This man, she knew though was most definitely a shinobi.

"Uchiha Itachi." He told her, not bothering to lie. He may as well get acquainted with the girl. They had much to discuss.

…

Sasuke had made quick work of his mission. Though he'd had to come a great distance, he was so angry by the time he'd acquired his target that it didn't take much to end him.

He was on his way back, less than a week in when the feeling hit him.

Sakura. Something was going on with her. He wasn't sure how he knew, or even what it was that was happening but it was something and the feeling was enough to have his tired body running full speed back to the kingdom. If anything at all happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

…

"Sasuke's older brother?" Sakura repeated Itachi's words aloud in disbelief. He'd never spoken of any family before, Sakura had no idea he had a brother at all.

"That's correct."

Sakura regarded him warily. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation, Sasuke hadn't prepared her for this.

"Why is it you're here?" Itachi asked, needing answers. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was concerned about the girl and even more worried about Sasuke. He could be killed for holding the girl and her whereabouts from the kingdom. Sasuke knew she was being searched for.

Sakura didn't like that question. "That's just what I'd like to ask you."

"Hm." Itachi smirked. Her attitude was cute and also amusing. "I'm here only to find out why you're here."

"Because I want to be. I've been here for a while, but it's not really your business, now is it? I don't think Sasuke would appreciate you being here without him home."

"You're probably right, but as the leader of our clan I can't say that I like him holding the princess hostage either. There's a good chance that because of this, Sasuke will be imprisoned the moment he steps foot back in the kingdom, if convicted- he will be killed."

Sakura's heart stopped, as did her breathing. She stared at the elder Uchiha with wide, terrified eyes. "No. They can't. It's not his fault."

"Tell me everything." Itachi ordered.

He had to know, but he feared that even when he did, things wouldn't work out as he wished them to.

"Sasuke doesn't even know who I am! He's had no part in my running away and I'll die before I let anyone harm him in any way!"

"I understand how you must feel, but this is a very serious offence."

"I don't care!" Sakura huffed, she was past her breaking point and all she wanted to do was cry, but right then she had to tell Itachi like it was. "All he did was try to help me. I was cold, wet and alone and he found me. He's never questioned me, and all he's ever done was make me comfortable and happy even. I've never known happiness. Not like this."

"So you think Sasuke doesn't know who you are?"

Sakura nodded. "I've never told him, and he's never asked."

"Well, I assure you that there is no way he doesn't know. Every shinobi in the land has seen your face and knows your name. Even Sasuke. I've talked to him about the search more than once."

She didn't want to believe him, but even if Sasuke was aware, it didn't matter. She would never let him get in trouble because of her.

"If Sasuke hasn't been keeping you against your will, how did you end up here?"

"I was a prisoner in my own home, never allowed to leave my own room. I spent sixteen years in that room, never getting to go outside or meet people. No functions, no friends. I was a secret my family never cared about and so I ran away. I was lucky to have ended up here with Sasuke. He's made sure I was safe. He's never done anything but help me."

"When he should have been turning you in." Itachi grumbled.

"Maybe he should have. Sasuke obviously isn't as cold as you are. He cares about me, I know he does."

Itachi frowned at this. "Sasuke doesn't care about anyone- or anything. He never has."

"What are you saying?" Sakura cried, tears falling from her eyes in endless pools.

"This isn't like Sasuke at all and I don't know why he'd risk everything, including his life just to keep you hidden."

Sakura looked at her feet, they were blurry through her tears. "He doesn't know."

She didn't want to think that Sasuke truly was taking such risks just to keep her with him. If he knew he could be killed for having her there, why would he keep her there at all? She just didn't know what to think anymore.

"Your parents are going to great extents to see to it that you're brought home, and you know as well as anyone just who your parents are. If you don't want Sasuke to suffer the fate that so obviously awaits him, I suggest you return home on your own."

Go home... Back to the castle... Back to prison. She cried even harder at the thought, but if that's what she had to do to keep Sasuke safe, that's just what she'd do.

"I-if I d-do… You can promise me nothing will happen to him?"

Itachi nodded. He would make sure of it, if it was the last thing he done. "I promise."

Supposing she had no choice, Sakura decided she had to go back and that it was for the best. She'd met a beautiful man, she'd fell in love and experienced life in a way she'd never imagined. She could go back with those memories of them and be content, just knowing he was alive and well. She could never live with herself knowing she'd caused him any harm. Prison sounded much better than that eternal misery.

"I'll go."

"Tonight."

"T-tonight?" She wanted more time… More time to say goodbye to the life she loved so much, and to the man she'd never get to see again.

Itachi nodded. "While the streets are empty so no one will notice you, and also before Sasuke has a chance to get back. I don't think it would be wise for him to know you're leaving. He'll be fine once he knows you're gone though. I'll talk to him."

It didn't sound good to her and Sakura was in no way happy, but she had to do what she had to do to keep Sasuke safe. She was sure even if he never seen her again, that he would remember her always as well.

"I'll leave tonight then."

"Good." Itachi stood, having done just what was necessary to keep his little brother alive. He had a feeling he'd catch hell from Sasuke later, but Sasuke would also be having a time with him. "Take care of yourself, my lady."

Sakura watched in amazement as Itachi suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, gone instantly right before her eyes. Shinobi did indeed fascinate her, but she had no time to think about that as she hurried to gather her few articles of clothing.

She made sure the house was spotless and she cried again and again until she had no more tears, but even then, her body still cried. When he'd left for his mission, she'd never expected it to be the last time she'd ever see him. Her life was never going to be the same without him.

When she knew she couldn't leave without him knowing anything, she found some paper and a pen and quickly went about writing him a note. She left it in the kitchen, the place she always waited for him in. He'd find it quickly enough and then he'd know just how much he truly meant to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Five_

* * *

The castle looked like something out of her worst nightmares, but that was because it was. She waited until late that night to leave Sasuke's home and even though the skies were clear, the walk alone took her hours. She was exhausted by the time she walked up to the front doors of the castle, where she weakly knocked on the door. She had no energy, and seemingly no life left in her. She hated her life and the hand she'd been dealt but she was still thankful for Sasuke's safety.

"Lady Sakura!" It was a maid who'd answered the door and she quickly rushed the princess inside. "It's lady Sakura!" She yelled repeatedly the instant the doors were closed behind them and the loud woman made Sakura's already terrible headache even worse.

Sleep had been out of the question for her that night. She had to face her parents and they were far from happy. Sakura didn't care though, she'd stopped caring for them long ago, when she realized just how little she meant to them.

"Are you aware of how worried we've been?" Her father hissed.

"We've had every shinobi in the land in search of you, even the elites!"

They questioned her for hours, half of the time yelling at her. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed and forget it all. No matter what they asked, or threatened, she was giving nothing away.

She'd ran away and she'd done what she had to, to hide. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

…

A few hours into her return to hell, she was escorted back to the prison she remembered so well. It was more like a cell than a room to her and the second she was in bed, she cried yet again. Her heart hurt worse than her head and she missed Sasuke so much. She only hoped that he wouldn't miss her like she missed him.

It wasn't long before the princess drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

The next day she was brought her food, just as she always was. One of the maids informed her that the king would be announcing that day to the kingdom that she had been returned safely, and was home where she belonged.

Only, she didn't belong there, but somewhere else, with a man she'd never see again.

She didn't care about anything anymore and she took advantage of her prison and her depression by sleeping every time her body allowed it. She hoped that it wouldn't take so long before her mind and body just gave in and she'd die, only then would she be free of the cruelty and her devastating fate.

The only time she was happy was when she was sleeping and dreaming of Sasuke, those were always happy dreams.

…

Sasuke was itching to get home, to walk in and see Sakura and know finally that she was safe and waiting on him as she should be, but when he finally made it back into the kingdom, he still had to report to Itachi.

He wasn't in the base, which surprised him because Itachi pretty much lived there. Instead Sasuke found him at his home, which he entered quickly. He had to get the report over so he could see Sakura.

He had to see her.

"Ah Sasuke, you're back." Itachi greeted his younger brother warmly.

Sasuke scoffed because he was in such a foul mood already. He wouldn't calm down until he seen her and he knew this. He didn't want to waste time.

"The mission was a success; my report is already written." Sasuke tossed the scroll to his brother and turned to leave, having nothing else to say.

"What's the rush?" Itachi asked, curious about his brother and this new side of him.

"I'm just ready to get home is all. I haven't slept in days."

"Oh, I see. Well take a few days to rest then."

This surprised Sasuke, he never got extra time off. "Hn, thank you." And with that he disappeared.

"How will this affect you, little brother?" Itachi wondered aloud.

…

"Oh, Sasuke-sama… You're home." One of his fellow clan members came across him on his way home. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked, his tone clipped. He didn't want any distractions.

"The princess came back home, apparently she'd ran away."

Sasuke's chest tightened dangerously, and with a sharp intake of breath, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. It didn't take him but a moment to get to his house and inside and to his disappointment, it was empty.

No dinner… No Sakura.

Sasuke's hands flew to his face, which he held in desperation before running his hands through his hair in his frustration. He wanted to scream, to cry, or even be killed at that moment. Sakura was gone, she really had left him and she was back in a place she'd never wanted to be.

He cursed aloud, feeling distraught for the first time in his adult life. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be here. He wasn't ready to give her up. She wasn't supposed to leave, so why had it come down to this.

After a while he leaned over the table, holding himself up with the help of his hands. He had to breathe. He needed to calm down. He was really about to lose it. His whole body trembled in his rage. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such a way.

Something white caught his eyes across the dark expanse of the table and when he looked up he noticed it was a piece of paper. It was folded a single time and he knew the instant he seen it, it was a note.

"Sakura…" Her name left his lips as he rounded the table and picked up the paper. He opened it with shaky hands.

 _Sasuke, forgive me._

 _I don't want to leave. I wanted to be there when you came home._

 _I've missed you, so I don't know how to do this, but as long as you're safe I will do it. Don't be upset, I'll be fine at the castle._

 _I didn't know you knew about me, but since you do you know why I must go._

 _Thank you for everything, I'll never forget you._

 _I hoped you will remember me._

 _With love, Sakura._

He had to drop the paper to keep from crumbling it, or turning it to ash. His whole body tingled and trembled in the worst way. His breaths came in and out labored and his chest tightened so hard that he gripped at his shirt for relief. He was hurting and he didn't know how to fix it.

She was gone and he had no way of getting her back.

He had to unleash, to let go and that night after he'd destroyed half the house on his way out, he left the kingdom and went into the forests to forget and let out all his pain and anger. He had lost himself, he lost his light, his happiness.

Nothing would ever be the same.

…

Sasuke didn't end up back at his house until three days later, and he was coming back a different man. He'd stayed long enough to numb himself and by then, he felt nothing.

It wasn't what he'd wanted, but he could go back to his old life. He could be alone, but he'd never felt as cold as he did as he entered the kingdom and made his way towards his home.

He saw nothing as he walked at a slow pace, his face stoic. He'd blown off a lot of steam over the last few days, but he was still itching for destruction. If anyone so much as looked at him the wrong way, they'd be dead at his feet, or begging to be.

"Sasuke,"

It was Itachi. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned his obsidian eyes to his brother. Itachi knew Sasuke had been MIA for the last few days and he's gone by his house and seen the damage. He felt his brother had been more affected than he assumed he would.

"You've been away." Itachi said coolly and Sasuke turned away.

"I'm not working today." Was all he said before he started walking away and a deep frown came to Itachi's face.

"Forgive me, Sasuke..."

…

It had been two weeks since she'd been back in hell, and though she wished her parents would disappear as they always had before, since her return they seemed to stay on her back.

If her mom wasn't in her room, her dad was and though she used to hate feeling alone, now that was all she wanted. She tried to ignore them, she even yelled at them, begging them to leave her be and yet they still bothered her.

"We never meant to hurt you Sakura, we've only wanted to protect you."

They kept saying the same things over and over and Sakura hated them, she hated her life, she hated everything. When she did look at them, it was with icy eyes full of pain. And though she may not have realized it, her parents didn't like seeing that pain in her eyes.

"Listen Sakura, you are a special girl and not just because you're the princess. You need the protection we've given you and it's because you're special that you'll be married to a man who can also protect you."

"Get out."

"It may seem horrible, but I assure you that we're only looking out for you and your best interest."

"Go away."

"Everything is for your sake Sakura, not the kingdom."

"Leave me alone!"

Finally they left, and Sakura cried herself to sleep. In just a few months she'd be forced to marry a stranger, when she was already in love with the man of her dreams. She wouldn't let it happen. She never wanted to be with anyone else, even if she could have ended up happy. She would never forgive herself for having to leave Sasuke like she had and therefore, she would never allow herself to be happy- if it was even possible.

…

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke spat. He'd been in the forest away from the kingdom, a place he went often these days. He wasn't pleased that Itachi had come after him.

"I have a mission for you… You need to come to the base for a while. You've been avoiding work for weeks."

He planned to keep doing so. "There's nothing for me to do."

"There is much for you to be doing, and this mission will be perfect for you."

"No." Sasuke hissed. He didn't want to go. "Now get the hell away from me."

Itachi sighed. "What's happened to you, little brother? You've changed, and it hasn't been a good change."

Sasuke's fingers tingled, he wasn't sure if he wanted to burn the forest to the ground, or wield lightening and strike down one tree at a time. Itachi was suddenly before him, standing a few inches taller than himself. Sasuke glared at him, he was in no mood to be around people, even if they were his own family.

"Talk to me Sasuke."

Itachi knew exactly what it was that was bothering Sasuke, but he wanted Sasuke to tell him, to open up and talk to him about it. He wanted to hear Sasuke's side of things and he was fascinated by his brother's reaction to losing that girl. He'd never anticipated Sasuke being so attached to her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke spat, his eyes filled with hate. That was the only thing he felt anymore.

"That's not true, and there is no reason for you to lie to your elder brother. I only want what's best for you."

Sasuke couldn't talk to Itachi, he wouldn't understand, but then again Sasuke wondered… What if he knew more than he was letting on. Itachi was one to play mind games and Sasuke knew this better than anyone.

"Something was stolen from me… And until I get it back, this is how things must be."

Sasuke couldn't change the way he felt, he'd tried but he couldn't succeed in that. He couldn't be happy without Sakura, and having her leave like she did. He would have never left on that mission to begin with had he known things would turn out as they had. He missed her, he worried about her and he'd never forgive himself for not being there for her.

"Something was stolen?" Itachi questioned with sincere curiosity.

Sasuke nodded, meeting his brother's eyes with his dojutsu active. "That's right. In fact, I have reason to believe you know just what it is that was stolen from me."

Itachi's brows rose to that. "Oh?"

"Someone went into my home… And when I really think about it, who could it have been other than you? Huh, Itachi?"

Itachi flinched. He could sense the hostility coming from Sasuke, the power building around him. He knew then that he'd gone too far and his little brother was severely damaged, but he still felt as if he'd done the right thing.

"Calm down Sasuke, you don't want to go doing things you'll regret."

Sasuke didn't miss the threat in his words, but he only growled in frustration.

"Trust me when I say, there's only one thing I've ever regretted, and that was taking that damned mission." Sasuke punched the nearest tree, the impact was enough to bring the tree down a second later. "She didn't deserve it, to be sent back to a place she despised. Why did you do it, Itachi? What did you say to her?"

Itachi sighed as he looked at how distraught his little brother was. He knew he had to explain himself and though he wasn't looking forward to it, he began to speak.

"You should know." Itachi whispered and Sasuke stiffened, his eyes widened.

"So, it was you." His fists clenched at his sides. "Why Itachi?"

"I couldn't allow you to be killed. That should be obvious."

Itachi knew by now that he had no choice but to be honest with Sasuke. His brother was in a dark place and he had to do whatever he could to make it right. He had saved his brother's life but he'd ruined it at the same time. He thought he might just be able to do something about it though.

Sasuke looked to him in angst, his whole face was scrunched up with the emotions he felt overwhelming him. He almost wished he would have died instead.

"After finding out she was in your home, I couldn't very well do nothing. Even if I'd have kept quiet about it, eventually you would have been found out and from there, you know exactly what would have happened. Not only would she be taken from you, but you'd lose your life as well.

"I don't know why you kept her with you, or what she even is to you brother, but your life has more meaning than you could understand. I couldn't let that be stolen from you, even if you had to suffer a loss to keep it.

"The only solution was to get her to go home on her own. You wouldn't get in trouble, and she'd be safe and sound in the castle. No worries."

"No worries? No worries…" Slowly, Sasuke started to laugh and it was a menacing, and maniacal laugh that chilled Itachi to the bone.

"That's right. You're both safe. You, and the princess." Itachi felt as if that should have been enough to reassure Sasuke, but it didn't seem to help in the least.

"Just because she's alive, doesn't mean she's safe. She ran away from that place because she hated it, I would have never sent her back."

Itachi nodded, because he knew that just as well as Sasuke did. "And that is exactly the reason I did what I did."

"Tch," Sasuke bit his lip and tried to refrain from attacking Itachi. Kami knew he wanted to.

"But I've got a plan. If you're willing to straighten up and get your act together, you may just be able to get her back."

…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Two updates today! Well three is you count *The Bridge Between Time***

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

Since running away and coming back to the castle, a few things had changed. For one, she was able- or more like forced, to leave her room at least once a day. It was slightly distracting and the place was big enough to have a lot to look at, she'd never had the chance to do so before.

Her parents spoke to her a lot more and every day they made her do more and more, learn more and more. They were getting her ready to marry her off, and she had to learn to be the perfect bride for whatever husband would be selected for her. Every day she learned something new.

"We will be having a ball to celebrate your coming of age, and all the nicest suitors in the lands will attend. We've decided that you can have the final choice amongst them, as long as you choose out of the group we make for you."

"Who will they be?" Sakura asked, she wanted to know what type of men would be chosen to marry her.

"Only the finest men from across the lands. Out of the elite shinobi clans, their strongest members will be selected as candidates."

Sakura wondered if Sasuke would be one of those suitors. She felt that her luck wouldn't be that good and she had no way of knowing. He was a shinobi, but his standings were unknown to her. She wished then that she had asked more about him when she'd had the chance.

Even if it was impossible, she'd be hoping.

"They will be good men, only the best for you darling. You will be happy, I'm certain of it."

Sakura wasn't so sure about that. Giving her life to a stranger was never something she wanted. How would she ever choose someone if Sasuke wasn't one of the choices. She was sure she'd never be able to go through with it. She couldn't give herself to any man other than Sasuke, he already had her heart.

…

Some days were slow, but there were days that seemed to fly by with the preparations. The whole kingdom was buzzing with excitement, all except for two depressed individuals.

Sakura wasn't looking forward to it at all. She didn't want to be showcased for dozens of men. Her whole life she'd wanted to attend a party, but now that was something she no longer wanted. She hated the thought of any man looking at her period, just imagining what they'd be thinking gave her a chill.

Her body was something she just couldn't give away.

Some days she was forced to endure studies. She had to learn many things and after some time, she found that she was so busy, some days Sasuke didn't even cross her mind until she was in her bed at night. It was then that he was her only thought, and most nights he was in her dreams as well.

She wondered what he was doing, if he was okay, and if he thought about her as well.

…

"It's done."

"You were successful?"

Time had not been generous to Sasuke and it had felt like years since the last time he'd seen Sakura. He was the angriest he'd ever been when he found out she was going to be married off, even knowing he could be in the running to take her hand.

She had seemed happy when they were living together, and he liked to think that she'd be okay with being his, even if things had to be rushed. He hoped like hell because he knew there was no way he'd be able to let someone else have her.

The mere thought repulsed him.

"You would have been chosen as a suitor regardless because you are the strongest out of our clan other than myself. But you won't be the only Uchiha in the running."

Sasuke jaw tensed. He didn't like that. It was one thing for other clans and other men to be there, but for him to have to be one amongst other members of his own clan, it was just downright wrong.

"Who else?" He asked icily.

Itachi sighed, Sasuke's attitude when it came to the princess was completely intolerable. "Three from each clan will have to attend. For us it will be you, me and Shisui."

"You?" Sasuke spat. "And Shisui?" Sasuke cursed under his breath, mumbling one incoherent thing after the next.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his little brother. "We're the best in our clan, of course we'd be the ones to attend. I've already spoken with Shisui. He's not interested in marrying the princess, it comes with conditions that he doesn't want to accept. You won't have any fight out of either of us."

Sasuke thought he damn well better not. "How many other clans?"

"Out of our kingdom, there are three others who will send three members each. I have no way of knowing how many others will be there. The king notifies them himself."

This was all too much for him. He didn't know how things would end up and he couldn't be happy about any of it. Sure there was a chance it could be him, but what would he do if he wasn't. After all, it wasn't Sakura's choice anyway. Her parents would appoint whoever they seen fit and there was a high probability that it wouldn't be him.

"Relax Sasuke, you have as good as chance as anyone. I'm sure they'd prefer someone from our own kingdom, instead of someone from another land."

Sasuke wasn't so sure. Bringing two lands together and expanding kingdoms was something most of the royals chose to do, or at least that's what he'd read once. He could see why they'd want to do that, but to sacrifice their own daughter for themselves and their kingdom, it was wrong and it made him want to do anything to keep her from that fate.

"But Sasuke," Itachi called, stopping Sasuke just as he turned to leave. "If it doesn't go your way, you have to let it go."

He'd die first. "Whatever."

It would go his way, or no way.

…

Before she knew it, her birthday was only a few weeks away, and while most of the preparations had been settled, she was still forced into studying daily, rather it be on the lands surrounding the kingdom, or the lifestyle of shinobi men. She had to learn how to eat a certain way, sit a certain way and was even told that she should think a certain way. She wasn't about to be giving up her mind though.

During her studies, she'd learned that the Uchiha was considered the most valuable shinobi clan in the kingdom and she hoped with all her heart that Sasuke would end up one of her suitors.

Her mind was already made up, long before. She could choose no one but him, and if for some reason he wasn't a candidate, she would choose nobody. If she was forced to marry a stranger, she would rather die. She found that it was an easy decision and she felt no hesitation in the thought of ending her own life, just to save herself from that fate.

She slept easier at night, thanks to the exhaustion that built up from a busy day, but her dreams still came and Sasuke was always there. Always kind and helpful. She loved him, truly she did and she just knew she'd see him again. He had to be one of the suitors, he just had to be.

While she didn't like being forced to participate in the studies, she was glad she had to because she had learned a great deal of things. The Uchiha clan was the most interesting and she found that any time she was able to study them, she would smile and even feel happiness. She thought that maybe after meeting them, even if Sasuke wasn't there, if she demanded he be her husband, she might just get her way.

She would not be marrying anyone else. It was out of the question.

…

Alone. It was something Sasuke had owned before, but he hated it now. Every day seemed to become even more lonelier for him and the only proof he had that Sakura was ever in his life at all was the note she'd left behind. He'd read it many of times, and when he was at his worst, he pulled it out. He felt better when he looked at her handwriting and he felt sure that she thought about him as well.

He laid in bed, remembering so vividly how she looked, the way she'd smile at him and how she blushed all the time. Those green eyes haunted him, but he didn't mind it. His memories were all he had anymore, and he enjoyed reminiscing.

Her laugh was beautiful, just as she was, and she'd laughed often. He smiled when he thought of the way her whole face would light up. All the time's he'd helped her with her cooking, even the cleaning. He'd had fun and he hoped everything would work out so they could have even more fun together in the future.

The date was set, and only a few weeks away. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He only hoped that she wanted him like he wanted her.

…

The next couple of weeks seemed to be the slowest, or at least that's how it felt to Sakura. The studying hadn't slowed but she was so ready to get it all over with. Her nerves were getting worse by the day and the sooner it was over, she'd never have to worry about it again.

She was sleeping less and less and becoming more anxious seemingly every minute of every day. There wasn't anything she could do about the time moving slowly, so she still went about her days as she always did knowing that eventually it really would be over.

She couldn't wait.

The Uchiha. The name crossed her mind often, even if it wasn't Sasuke she was thinking of and she'd decided to be excited for the event, because even if Sasuke wasn't there- his family would be. She refused to die without seeing him again, even if only for a moment.

"Why is it that I have to marry before brother?" Sakura asked her mother one day as they sat for tea.

Of course, it wasn't just tea. She wasn't asked out to have tea with her mother for her enjoyment. She was being tested on her grace and manners. Everything had its own hidden agenda. As long as Sakura was in this castle, life for her was anything but normal.

"Because as our next king, your brother has other more important obligations at this time. Of course, he will have to be wed before he takes the throne, but he still has some time before that so there's no rush."

"Why do I have to rush?" Sakura wondered aloud as she carefully and delicately placed her now empty cup on its saucer. She looked at her mother curiously.

"Because dear, there's no reason for you to wait. The men will be glad to take your hand and make you their own and in return, they will protect you and give us their strengths."

Strength. Power. Her parents were the greediest people she knew, and though she didn't know many, she just couldn't help being repulsed by their way of thinking. Sakura knew that she could never do her daughter the way they'd done her and she would probably never be able to forgive them. She hoped she could though, for her sake alone.

"Excuse me." Sakura stood and curtsied politely. Her mother gave her a bright smile.

"Very well darling, you're doing excellent. You're going to make a fine bride."

Sakura didn't respond, she left before her mother could frown upon the sour look on her face. She prayed Sasuke would come for her and take her away from this place. She'd never look back at it, if she ever could escape again. She wished she'd never been born in the kingdom and that she could leave it forever but then again, she didn't really wish that at all.

She was thankful for having met Sasuke and if she hadn't been dealt the hand she had, would she have ever met him at all? He was of this kingdom and if she wasn't here, she wouldn't be with him, she couldn't be.

Sasuke was a shinobi of their land and because of that, this place was his. He'd never leave it because it was against the law and her father was the law. Nothing seemed fair to her but she supposed there was no sense in her being depressed about it all.

The day would be there soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm feeling so tired today. :(**

 **I might put another chapter up later today though.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Seven_

* * *

Today was the day. Not only was it her birthday and she was now considered a woman in the kingdom, but it was the day of the ball. She was anxious but she was also excited. She felt warm on the inside and the feeling was pleasant. For some reason, she felt that things wouldn't be so bad after all. There was still a chance she'd get to see Sasuke.

The day was flying by. As soon as she'd been served breakfast she was forced into the washroom, where she wasn't even allowed to bathe herself. The humiliation. She couldn't wait to be done with this life forever.

She was probably cleaner than she ever had been and her entire body felt silky and smooth. She'd never been able to shave before and she was surprised how much nicer she felt after shedding some hair. She was glad as well because she even looked better, her legs were kind of appealing, even to her.

Hours went by feeling like minutes as she spent the entire day getting ready for the ball and by the time she was dressed, she had only an hour before it would start. Guests would be arriving by then and she was becoming nervous.

She hoped it wasn't many people. She wasn't used to people at all, especially not crowds of them. She tried to relax by taking deep breaths as she followed all orders from her servants. It should have been the other way around, she knew, but this kingdom was just off balance. Sakura couldn't wait to get away from it all.

For good.

"We should start heading down to the ballroom." The eldest of her maids informed her and her heart beat quickened.

It was already time.

…

"You're wasting time, little brother." Itachi muttered, narrowed eyes on Sasuke who was staring at himself in the mirror. He was in a suit, the first one he'd ever worn and Itachi thought his brother looked very handsome, more-so than he ever had before.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed as he went about retying his tie for the umpteenth time.

Itachi swatted Sasuke's hand out of the way and quickly and perfectly tied the tie under his collar. "You don't want to be late, now do you? Besides, Shisui is already here to join us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, half wanting to fight the bastard Shisui just for going at all. "Does this really look okay?"

"More than okay." Itachi groaned. He'd be glad when Sasuke got over this and went back to his normal, cool, calm and collected self.

Making sure he had all he planned to have with him in his pockets, Sasuke frantically ran around for a moment. Once he realized he had everything, he was ready. "Let's go then."

They left Itachi's home then and met Shisui out on the front porch. "Shisui," Itachi greeted his best friend warmly.

"Itachi," Shisui nodded before giving Sasuke a chilling look, much like Sasuke was giving him. "Cool it Sasuke. I'm only here because I have to be."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his nose up to the both of them, effectively ending all conversation.

His hands went into his pockets as he led the way towards the castle. They weren't the only ones heading that way, there were dozens of people traveling through the kingdom on their way to the ball, including shinobi. Sasuke couldn't help but look around at the competition and he was sure he could easily take all of them out if he wanted to, with the way he was feeling.

He was trying to be in a good mood and he had been all day, knowing he was finally going to see Sakura again. But as he looked around at all the men eager to get there and knowing their intentions, he couldn't help but become angry.

So, so angry.

"Sasuke, try not to make a fool of yourself okay. It will ruin your chances you know." Shisui laughed and Sasuke had to have a moment with kami to keep from turning around.

"Give him a break Shisui, he's in love. It's his first time." Itachi was amused and Sasuke was not.

"Oh, I get it. Had to be the princess, of all girls though." Shisui sighed. "Personally, I wouldn't want to go out of the clan. Our ladies just have something special about them."

Itachi agreed with a nod, but he knew Sasuke didn't feel that way. He'd had more than opportunity over the years to be with any clan lady he chose, but he steered clear of women altogether. Itachi was happy that Sasuke had found someone he cared about, even if it had to be the princess.

"How is Izumi by the way? I haven't seen her lately." Shisui questioned Itachi suggestively.

Itachi smirked. "She's doing well." He made sure of that, she was his woman after all. They hadn't been married because Itachi was busy being head of the clan but he'd already asked her and eventually they'd take that step in their relationship, for now though they were both content.

"Good." Itachi gave his friend a knowing eye. While Shisui did have eyes for their clan ladies only, he never had eyes for only one. He was a womanizer, when he had time to be.

"Would you two stop talking so much and pick up the pace, we're going to be late!"

For a moment, Itachi and Shisui just stopped and stared at Sasuke completely dumbstruck. They'd waited on him for half an hour and now that they were on the way, he had the nerve to scold them. They felt it best if they just left him alone for the remainder of the night.

The ball would be grand and with many, many people. It wasn't something they, as shinobi dealt with a lot but it was a special occasion and Itachi was glad to be there, if only for his younger brother. He couldn't wait to see them together for the first time. He was looking forward to the night ahead, greatly.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi." Itachi looked towards the group approaching them. The Hyuga. Another clan from the kingdom. A few of the top suitors, Itachi presumed.

"Neji." Itachi gave him a firm nod as they fell into step beside each other. He could tell Sasuke was not happy about the company. He was so competitive, really. Sasuke hated competition and always had to come out on top.

"I figured it would be you three coming from your clan." Neji muttered thoughtfully. He was also looking around to take in the surrounding people all on their way towards the castle. The neighboring shinobi set him on edge.

"Only the best." Itachi told him flatly, an untold warning in his tone.

The Hyuga smirked at that. "We'll see about that."

Itachi glared at the retreating Hyuga's. They distanced themselves to walk the rest of the way. They were close now and Sasuke was nearly bouncing on his feet. Itachi figured either this would end well, or horribly bad. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

…

Sakura was about to have a full-blown panic attack. The second she'd noticed the dozens of people already in the ball room, she nearly fainted. She stepped back, away from the doors to collect herself and it wasn't easy.

She told herself that Sasuke could be coming, he could be down there already and after a couple minutes, she was good to go. So many people. Her hands trembled as she looked out through the glass doors and saw dozens more still coming in.

"We'll have you wait until everyone is here."

Only a few more minutes and she would be on display for hundreds of people, many of them men who'd be looking to marry her. She was more worried about finding her man of choice in the crowd, if he was there.

He just had to be.

Her mother and father joined her a moment later and they were the first to go through the doors and speak to the large crowd below. She was told to wait behind and she did, happily. She was all too nervous about walking out there. She didn't even want to imagine trying all those stairs with the heels she was wearing. She'd been forced to practice walking in them for weeks, but she was still fearful of tripping and falling.

"We can't thank you all enough for joining us in celebrating our daughters coming of age and we couldn't be happier to see all of the eligible suitors here willing to take her hand in marriage. I'm pleased to introduce our princess and daughter, Sakura."

When her father called her, and reached back towards her, she swallowed hard and took a step before being close enough to take his hand. This was it, no going back now. It wasn't like she could have if she wanted to anyway. Carefully, she stepped out to be in between her parents just as a round of applause washed over the ballroom. So many people. Too many men. She'd never find Sasuke.

How did they expect her to meet and greet each of the men here when there were so many? Her feet were already desperate to get out of her shoes and she was tired, too tired to even imagine talking to so many people.

"Let us all drink and be merry and enjoy this day with Sakura." Her father proclaimed as he pulled her even closer to the staircase.

All eyes were on her.

…

She was beautiful. Sasuke's memory seemed to do her no justice at all and the second he seen her, he saw nothing else.

The place was crowded, and it was surprising considering how huge the ballroom was. A soft melody filled the room, along with the hushed whispers of the guests. Almost everyone was seeing Sakura for the first time and they were awed just by the looks of her. Her pink hair was long and unusual and she looked like an angel standing there, though a frightened one.

Sasuke could tell just how nervous she was, he also didn't miss the way her eyes kept scanning the room. She was looking for someone and he knew it was him. She'd been hoping he'd show up and the realization struck him hard. There was no more anxiety, no more worries.

She was already his, long before then and they both knew it.

After they introduced her, she started descending the stairs alone. She walked down the right side, her hand on the railing as she went, though she looked nothing short of graceful. Her parents weren't far behind her and before she was even halfway, Sasuke found his feet carrying him towards her. Itachi stopped him before he could get far.

"We're supposed to stay put." Itachi warned him, a firm grip on his arm.

Sasuke glared at his brother and the look alone was enough for Itachi to release him. Sasuke wasn't following protocol and it was angering Itachi. He didn't want Sasuke screwing everything up for himself. However, Sasuke would do as he pleased no matter what anyone said or told him.

With a confident grace of his own, Sasuke crossed the ballroom. He walked until he was completely through the crowd and just at the bottom of the staircase. He looked up to her, completely mesmerized and once he was there, it didn't take the princess but a second to notice him. Her eyes widened as she continued to walk. Sasuke raised his hand towards her as she was closing the distance between them.

Her lips quivered as she looked over him with emotionally vivid green eyes. He could see everything in those gorgeous eyes. He saw the anguish disperse and he relished in the relief that took over them. She raised her hand as well, just one step too far from him. When her hand was finally placed in his, he helped her down the last two steps and pulled her against him.

To them, nobody else existed at that moment and they couldn't have cared less about the hundreds of eyes on them. Sasuke finally had her back and he wouldn't be letting her go. The feeling she gave him, he wanted to feel it forever.

…

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, unable to grasp that it was really him and not a dream.

He really had come, he was a candidate. And he was wearing a suit. She had always been attracted to Sasuke but she was certain he'd never looked as good as he did then.

Sasuke held her as if she were the only girl in the world. Like he didn't give a damn about the rest of the guests, or even her parents. He looked at her like she was the rarest of diamonds and he was so close… Close enough to kiss.

"A hem." Sakura's father cleared his throat, just as he came up next to them.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned to him, none too pleased to have their moment interrupted. "Father…" Sakura whispered, she feared him rejecting Sasuke, or saying something to upset him, or her.

"My lord." Sasuke bowed politely, though he made no move to release Sakura's hand.

"Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered, his tone pleasant and his voice beautiful to Sakura's ears.

"Oh, an Uchiha." The king seemed impressed. "You're quite enthusiastic."

Sasuke smirked. "How could I not be, when I intend to marry this young lady."

Even the king's brows raised at this. "My, such confidence. I like it." After a hearty chuckle, the king sighed. "Good luck, young man."

"Now dear be polite but make sure to meet everyone." Her mother told her before she walked off behind her father to greet some guests personally themselves.

Timidly, Sakura looked back up to Sasuke and their eyes met quickly. Sasuke gave her a smile, a real smile and it felt good to be genuinely happy for the first time in ages. That went for both of them.

"Been a long time." Sasuke whispered, not wanting anyone else to overhear their conversation.

Sakura blushed but she didn't look away, not even for an instant. "Too long." She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and stay like that forever, but then wasn't the time. She could only spare a few minutes, before she'd be forced to mingle.

It was irrelevant. She'd already found who she was looking for.

"I won't let anyone else have you." He admitted proudly. He wanted to say what he had to say because even he knew she'd have to socialize with everyone, even if he was chosen to take her hand.

"Good." She whispered back, so happy in that moment that she couldn't fight the tears that came to her eyes. Sasuke wiped them away quickly, so nobody would notice. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you." He told her, a soft smile on his lips.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be here. I was so worried." She wanted him to know exactly how she'd felt up until then, and Sasuke understood those feelings all too well.

"As if I could give you up so easily."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she wanted to cry again but a couple people walking up to them caught her eye and she turned to acknowledge them. It was Itachi, and another man who appeared to be an Uchiha as well. They must have been the three suitors from their clan.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." She introduced herself politely and they both bowed before her.

"Uchiha Itachi,"

"Uchiha Shisui."

"Don't mind them." Sasuke told her quietly. "They're just trying to piss me off."

Sakura looked at the other Uchiha's in question but they only held their hands up defensively. "Sasuke," Sakura scolded him with her tone and he frowned.

"Well, it's true." He muttered.

Sakura laughed, for the first time since she'd returned to the castle and for her, it felt nice and to Sasuke, it sounded glorious.

"I can see the fascination." Shisui murmured, earning a sharp glare from Sasuke.

"You can also forget it."

"Come on, we've introduced ourselves now let us get back to our seats before you get us in trouble."

Shisui reluctantly followed Itachi and Sakura smiled up at Sasuke. "How can someone as kind and beautiful as you, be so cold?"

Sasuke's ears burned. "Beautiful?" He almost choked on the word.

"You are." She nodded and she was nothing but serious.

"Well… I guess I'm only kind and beautiful to you. No one else."

Sakura shuddered, his words giving her goosebumps all over. "Keep talking like that and I'll make you run away with me."

Sasuke smirked. "You won't have to ask me but once."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to all reviewers!**

 **It's going to be hard for me to get an update out tomorrow because I have a lot to do but I don't want to keep you waiting so I'll try to get it up before my day gets started...**

 **Wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Eight_

* * *

They didn't want to have to separate, not even for an instant. Sakura knew though with the way her parents kept glancing back at her that if she didn't fulfill her duty, she'd be in trouble.

Sasuke looked so good and was a reassurance to her and even though she didn't want to walk away from him, she was happy knowing he would be right here when she came back to him.

She squeezed his hand as she prepared herself. "I have to meet everyone."

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at her. "That's going to take a while."

She nodded, knowing full well it would. "I know."

"I'll wait at the table with Itachi." He promised her.

"Okay…"

When she really thought about it, she hated the idea of walking away from him. The thought of any other man looking at her the way Sasuke did gave her a chill that wasn't good in the least. Still she had to do it. So why couldn't she move?

"Go Sakura, it will be fine."

Sasuke was having a hard time with it himself, but he wanted to make it easier on her if he could. She nodded and took a step away, releasing his hand. "Don't leave." She whispered, but her plea reached him loud and clear.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He watched her go, admiring her as she went. The gown she wore was beautiful and white, it seemed to make her features really stand out. After a moment, he walked towards the table he and his clan had been designated.

Itachi and Shisui both were giving him knowing eyes, their grins humorous. Sasuke ignored them as he took his seat beside them. They were sure to sour his mood and he wasn't going to let them.

"I can't believe you could stand so proud and confident in front of the king after leaving your place. You realize he could have forced you to leave, right?"

"He would have had a hard damn time."

Itachi chuckled in amusement. "I bet."

Sasuke watched her just as she was introducing herself to the table closest to her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight if he could help it. He cringed when one of the men at the table took her hand in his. He smiled when he realized she disliked the action even more than he did. She was struggling to keep a straight face.

…

It wasn't easy for Sakura, speaking to people so freely and allowing them to take her hand whenever they pleased. It seemed that every man she met wanted to touch her and it was rather uncomfortable.

Some of the men were intimidating and it was as if she could sense their hostility. The shinobi elite were so different from the civilian royals. Power, it was something the royals craved but did not have themselves and to Sakura, it was frightening.

It hadn't been when it came to Sasuke, it was intriguing to her. But, these men had her skin crawling. Some of them had scars of their faces that were awful and she couldn't help wondering what they'd gone through. Some of them were handsome and pleasant, but she still didn't want to be around them.

She was desperate to get back to Sasuke and she had only met a few groups so far. The end seemed to be nowhere in sight as she gracefully made her way to the next group.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." She introduced herself with a pleasant smile.

"My lady," The closest man stood on his feet and towered over her. He had long dark hair and pearl colored eyes. He took her hand much like every man had done but then he lifted it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She flinched, but didn't pull away for fear of being rude. "Hyuga Neji, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Why thank you." She forced a smile and fought hard not to snatch her hand away.

When he finally released her hand and she met the other two Hyuga's, she made a quick escape. She wasted no time in getting around the room. Her feet were literally crying and she was already beyond tired. She wanted to have it over with, but she wasn't even halfway done. And there was still dancing to be done.

Eventually she did make it all the way around the room, but her mind was so distracted by Sasuke that she hadn't remembered a single person's name. She didn't care though, it didn't really matter. There was only one man's name that she felt the need to know.

One she'd never forget.

She had to join her parents again, they had their own table and she was so thankful to get to sit, if only for a moment. Her feet ached unlike they ever had and her head was beginning to hurt.

It had already been more than an hour since the ball began and she was finally given a drink. It was alcoholic and she'd never drank before, but she was so thirsty she downed the glass. It was sour and her face scrunched up afterwards. She struggled to collect herself after that.

"You're doing well, darling. The dances will start next."

Sakura groaned inwardly and watched as her wineglass was filled once more. It was actually disgusting but she needed to quench her thirst. She sipped on it this time as she listened to her parents.

"I assume you've met a few suitors who caught your eye." Her father mused. "You should focus on dancing with them."

"Yes." He mother agreed. "That way you can weed out some of the ones you already know you're not interested in."

Sounded good to Sakura. "What if I've already decided?" She asked carefully. If it could be over sooner than later, she'd be glad.

"My goodness, there's no way you could decide on an introduction alone. The dance's will give you time to speak to the suitors more openly and privately." Her mother sounded affronted.

"That's correct, you must choose wisely." Her father agreed.

Sakura frowned. She already had and dancing wasn't going to change anything. She would love to dance with Sasuke, but to have to dance with anyone else… It disturbed her.

"Well I've narrowed it down to one clan. They're local." She wasn't going to back down now.

"Oh?" Her parents were surprised but they didn't seem displeased.

"The Uchiha." She told them firmly. "They're the highest standing elite shinobi clan in our land."

"So, you have eyes for that one, huh?" Her father chuckled. He felt that his daughter fancied that young man from earlier.

Sakura blushed and stared at her wine glass. "I will dance with each of them before I make my final decision."

"Very well." Her father agreed. The Uchiha's fascinated him and he wouldn't mind their families combining.

Sakura was thankful for that. Itachi wouldn't be so horrible to dance with, he was Sasuke's brother after all. Shisui, she wasn't so sure about. But he had to be better than those Hyuga men.

Feeling a little lightheaded, Sakura had to stop with the alcohol. She wasn't up to dancing at all, especially in front of so many people. Though she'd had dancing lessons for weeks, she still wasn't very good and she was nervous about embarrassing Sasuke or his clan members, or herself.

"When you're ready you can go and announce your decision to the Uchiha."

Sakura blanched. "Pardon?"

"Tell them that you've decided to choose one of them and that after they dance with you, you'll make your final decision."

She was nervous and a little shaky, but she got up to do as she was told. She found them easily enough in the crowd, all seated at the designated table. They were watched her, just as they had been the entire time and it made her even more nervous as she started on her way over to them.

…

"She's coming over here." Shisui muttered, he had been cracking jokes all night and Sasuke was having a hard time ignoring him.

"I'm curious." Itachi admitted. He wondered where this was going to go.

Sasuke watched her, not missing the way her eyes were glued to him as she walked. It only took her a moment to make it to them. He couldn't get over how beautiful and graceful she was. She gave them all a polite curtsy before speaking.

"Dance with me."

Sasuke's breath hitched. He didn't dance and he wasn't one to be ordered around but there was something about the way those words came out that stuck with him. He stood and took her hand without hesitation and she gave him a sweet smile before turning to the other Uchiha.

"You two will be next."

Now, he wasn't so happy.

Sakura pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and when they faced each other, she curtsied again and Sasuke gave her a graceful bow. He took her hand in one of his and wrapped his other arm around her waist and without much effort, they were gliding around the floor together beautifully. It was as if they were made to dance together.

"You have to dance with them?" Sasuke asked, sulking.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, but I managed to get my parents to agree for it to only be out of you three."

"Oh?" This was interesting. He was glad she wouldn't have to dance with everyone at least.

She nodded. "Not only that, but I get to decide for myself… Which of you I should marry."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"I was glad, being that I decided so long ago."

Sasuke twirled her around with ease and he made her feel so light and free as she danced, she felt like she could dance forever. She was having fun and the surrounding crowd was forgotten once more. For the first time in her life, she truly felt like a princess.

"You just might be more confident than I am."

"I'm trying to be." She mused.

Sasuke chuckled. "What will happen?"

She sighed then. "I'm not certain. But I don't want to leave you… Or you leave me."

"I know." Sasuke murmured. He couldn't have agreed more.

The song slowly came to a close and they ended their dance just as Itachi walked up to cut in. Sasuke reluctantly gave her hand to Itachi and he walked away, none too happy as they began their dance. He took his seat once more and tensed in annoyance when Shisui scooted closer to him.

"So, do you think things will work out?" He seemed sincerely curious and Sasuke glared at him.

"Yes." Was all he said before he turned back to watch Itachi lead Sakura around the floor easily. They danced well together, though he hated to admit it even to himself.

"Guess it's my turn." Shisui sighed as their dance ended. He stood and so did Sasuke. Shisui grinned at Sasuke, not even slightly taken aback by the deadly look he was receiving.

"Don't do anything foolish."

Shisui laughed. "Why are you so worried?"

Sasuke glared at Shisui as he walked off and gladly took Sakura's hand from Itachi. With his dõjutsu active, he could easily see that Itachi gave him a warning of his own and then he relaxed. It was just a dance and Sakura would probably tell him off if she needed to.

…

"You're quite the looker." Shisui muttered, a cheeky smile on his face as he danced closely with Sakura, too close for her liking. "I can see why the brat's so obsessed."

Sakura frowned. "Do you mind?" She just wanted to get this dance over with, and she didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Forgive me." He chuckled. "It's just disappointing to know I've already been crossed off your list."

"Sorry." She mumbled, far from sincere.

Shisui laughed again.

Once their dance was over, her parents met her in the center of the room as Shisui went back to the Uchiha's table. Sakura looked up to her parents curiously. She wasn't sure what would happen then and she was nervous.

"Have you decided?" Her father asked casually and Sakura blinked at him a few times before responding.

"I have."

"You're certain?" Her mother asked, seeming unsure.

Sakura nodded. "Absolutely."

"His name?"

She looked up to her father and smiled as his name left her lips. "Uchiha Sasuke."

He nodded, an amused grin on his face. "I suppose confidence is key." He shrugged to himself and looked to the Uchiha she spoke of. "Uchiha Sasuke," He called, his deep voice ringing out over the expanse of the entire ballroom.

Sasuke stood tall and crossed the room without batting an eye. He gave Sakura a firm nod before meeting her father's eyes. He shook the king's hand when he offered it and then bowed towards her mother.

"Sakura has decided to choose you as her future husband." The king informed him and Sasuke listened carefully. "I trust by your words from earlier that this must please you."

"That's right." Sasuke said quickly.

"The ceremony will be within three months' time. Depending on the preparations. Everything will be done here in the castle and will be taken care of by us… So long as you give Sakura your protection."

"Three months is a long while."

"We will need that time to prepare." The king assured him.

"And do you expect me to leave my future bride here, unguarded?"

That gave the king pause. "Well surely you don't expect her to live with you until after the wedding. That's something I couldn't approve."

It was against the law for Sakura, but that wasn't something Sasuke understood.

"I don't like the idea of something happening to her." Sasuke told him honestly. He didn't want her out of his sight.

The king sighed. Sasuke knew with him being chosen as her future husband, he'd have a right to worrying about her wellbeing. There may have been shinobi stationed all around the kingdom, but there were none in the castle.

"Well, if it would make you feel any better, I could prepare you a room close to hers and you can stay with us until the ceremony to assure her safety. That's all I can offer."

"Very well. I accept that."

"Good." Her father grinned. "You'll make a fine addition to our family."

Sasuke agreed, though silently.

…

The ball went on for another few hours but Sasuke got to stay with Sakura at her families table for the remainder of the night, and this pleased them both. After her father announced to everyone that Sasuke had been chosen, most of the excitement died down but everyone remained at the ball and they drank and all seemed to be having a good time.

It was strange to be around so many people and doing so many new things for Sakura but she felt happy now. She could marry Sasuke and have a life with him and she was sure it would be nothing but blissful. She did love him and he wasn't a stranger. She was glad things had worked out in their favor and thankful that Sasuke wanted her as well.

It had to be destiny.

She thought it was funny, how things had happened but she wouldn't have had them any other way. And to think that Sasuke would be able to live with her until the ceremony, and she wouldn't be forced to part with him, she was on cloud nine.

"You shouldn't drink so much." Sasuke warned her after she started her fifth glass of the night.

Sakura didn't touch the glass again. "Sorry…"

Sasuke frowned upon this, he hadn't meant to upset her. "I just meant you should take it slow is all." He told her, squeezing her hand under the table.

She nodded understandingly and then watched her father as he addressed the crowd and announced the ball coming to a close. Some people would linger for a bit, but her parents went ahead and made their leave.

When they told her that she could stay as long as she liked, she was pleasantly surprised and supposedly someone would come to them later and show Sasuke to the room he could stay in. They hadn't been alone for long before the other two Uchiha's came over to them.

"Congratulations little brother," Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead, none too gently and Sasuke glared at him. "It will be a pleasure having you as a sister, my lady."

Sakura blushed but managed to take Itachi's hand when he offered it to her. He laid his other hand on top of hers and gave her a soft, caring look.

"I truly am thankful things worked out for the two of you."

"Thank you very much." Sakura told him appreciatively.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Shisui told her. "I hope you can handle him."

"Watch it." Sasuke hissed, ready for them to be gone.

"We're leaving, we have to go to base and discuss this with the clan."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura blushed again. She didn't know what to think about people discussing her and Sasuke's engagement. "Thank you for attending." She told them kindly and they both bowed before leaving.

"Finally." Sasuke muttered. He wished everyone was gone and it could be just him and her.

It was so nice at his home, just the two of them. No annoyances.

"Whew." Sakura breathed. Sasuke could tell just from the look of her that she was intoxicated by the drinking. He reached over and brushed his thumb across her heated cheek and she looked over to him with hazy eyes.

"I knew you were over-doing it." He sighed, but smiled at her.

"I feel… Odd." Her words came out in a whisper. Her voice had changed and something about it sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"You're okay." He whispered back, only then realizing how close they'd gotten. Their bodies touched from the proximity and even her face was only inches from his own. He wanted to kiss her.

But he wouldn't.

Her thoughts were along the same line and he caught the way her eyes dropped to his lips and lingered there. He had to look away before he took advantage of the situation and he noticed the room had emptied, aside from a few servants who were cleaning.

Sakura noticed this too and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and Sasuke sighed. He was content finally as he wrapped his own arms around her and embraced her back.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She muttered into his suit.

Sasuke held her tighter. "I had the same fear." He admitted.

"Thank you Sasuke."

The relief was overwhelming for both of them. They were about to start a life together. Sasuke would keep her safe until he died and Sakura would love him endlessly. They were both excited for the future, but they never could have imagined all the hardships the still had yet to face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I burnt my hand, and of course it had to be my right hand. So I can't apologize for being late on this update. Being down a hand isn't easy when you need it so much...**

 **Seriously though, it's not looking good but I'm thankfully to have one good hand to work with. I'll keep the updates coming as often as I can.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Nine_

* * *

A couple maids had come up and collected Sakura. It was time for the day to end and they went about leading Sakura to her room without her even getting a chance to say anything. There were a couple that forced Sasuke up as well and he was being lead through the castle right behind Sakura.

She was wobbly from the alcohol and Sasuke wished he could walk with her. It was ridiculous being ushered anywhere like children and he was annoyed about the situation.

Once they were at the rooms, he watched as Sakura was all but forced into her room by a couple of the maids and then the two accompanying him were showing him to the door just across the hall. It brought back memories.

Being across the hall from her.

"This will be your room, my lord." One of the maids explained. "We'll be around to check on you but if you need anything just call."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his understanding and sighed in relief when they finally left him alone in the room.

It was much different from his home, so open and spacious and extravagant. Everything looked elegant and untouched. He went to the bed and sat down. It was soft and comfortable. He was tired but he was disappointed that he hadn't got to tell Sakura goodnight, and he was worried about her too.

He would have tried going to her room but he feared the maids would be there, or in the hallway. If he got caught sneaking into her room at night he'd certainly be evicted and he wasn't willing to go another couple months without her.

He loosened his tie and took it off, then unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. It was a relief as well. Sasuke wasn't used to dressing up and he'd never worn a tie a day in his life. He was glad it was over with.

After standing and stretching a moment, Sasuke removed his shoes and belt and went about putting all his discarded things on the small sofa in the room. As he emptied his pockets he realized that he'd never given Sakura the gift he'd brought along.

He'd never even wished her happy birthday.

"Damn…" He shook his head, angry with himself.

Now he had to go to her. He couldn't let the night end without even telling her happy birthday. He put the gift back in his pocket and turned towards the door. He was going. If he ran into anyone he'd just have to convince them to let him see her. He only needed a moment or two.

Just as he went to walk towards the door, a soft knock came from the other side.

…

The maids didn't leave her be soon enough, of course they had to undress her as well. Once she was dressed for bed in one of her silk gowns and served her nightly beverage, they left and she knew they wouldn't be back until morning.

Sasuke was just across the hall and she knew he was upset about how they'd been interrupted and separated without even a chance to wish each other goodnight. She just couldn't stop herself as she got up and left her room.

The hallway was clear, and dark. Sakura padded quietly over to Sasuke's door and knocked lightly. She waited, looking around cautiously just in case someone did walk up. Only a second later the door was open and before she even got a chance to see him, Sasuke had pulled her into the room.

"Sasuke!" She squeaked, embarrassed by the way his arms were around her. He smelled so good and looking rather delicious. The white shirt contrasted nicely with his dark hair and eyes. His body was hard and flesh against hers.

And she was still a little tipsy.

"Sakura," He whispered, his lips at her ear. His hot breath ran down her neck and she shuddered. Her whole body felt alive with him being so close, and the drinking had hindered her thinking. For some reason, she wanted more.

"I had to say goodnight." She told him, her arms finding their way around his neck.

Sasuke leaned into her even more, his hands roamed her back over the silk gown she wore. She was naked under it and it didn't leave much to the imagination, but Sasuke wasn't about to lose his cool, not with her.

"That's my girl." He said quietly. He was pleased she'd been thinking the same thing as him.

Sakura blushed, but she only held him tighter, her hands finding their way into his hair. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms and then he was laying her in his bed. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched him get in bed next to her. He pulled her close to him under the covers and she sighed, feeling completely at easy except for the way the bed was swaying.

"I missed you… So much." She'd never forget how lonely she felt without him. She hated every second of it, the only thing that got her through was knowing he was safe and not in prison or dead because of her.

"I'm sorry Itachi scared you away. He's regretted it since, I promise."

"It was for the best." Sakura mumbled into his chest. She was fascinated with the way his shirt was opened at the collar, revealing his chest. Her hands were there, fingers tracing along his bare skin.

"Sakura," He warned, his whole body stiffened as her hands began to roam. She wasn't usually so brash and her hands never stopped.

She was so happy to be there with him and he felt so good, she just wanted to touch him. "Your body is so different from mine." She thought aloud and Sasuke sighed.

She really was innocent, and he wasn't. His mind was taking a dark turn.

"You don't like being touched?" She asked in confusion, leaning back a bit to take in his face. His dark eyes were soft as they met her emeralds.

"Not usually." He admitted, his words no more than a whisper. "You can touch me though."

He'd only added the last part because of the hesitance she showed. He was willing to give her that much and allow her to do as she pleased, as long as he could draw a line when his thoughts became too much. He didn't want to do anything he'd regret and Sakura's innocence seemed to make him even more attracted to her.

Her hands came back to his chest and settled there. She could see that she was bothering him though she wasn't sure why and she didn't want to upset him. "Thank you." She whispered, grateful for being able to be with him. Sasuke was so important to her.

She really did love him.

"Always thanking me." He muttered with a groan. Sakura smiled. She found it amusing when Sasuke got annoyed from such simple things.

"And I always will."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the smile that came to his lips. "I have something to give you."

"Oh?" Sakura was surprised.

He reached in his pocket and dug out the small box he'd been about to take to her when she showed up at the door. He brought it up between them and she gazed at the black velvet box in amazement.

"It's so beautiful!" She took it happily, a cheeky grin on her face. "Thank you Sasuke, I love it."

Sasuke almost laughed, but he didn't. "You should open it."

"Oh." She blushed as she studied the box. She thought it was a beautiful box and a wonderful gift, she hadn't imagined anything being inside. She sat up excitedly.

Carefully, she opened it. Her eyes widened as she took in the necklace inside. She had to take it out to see it well and she admired it for a long moment. The chain itself was silver and shiny and the way it was put together fascinated her. There was a small charm dangling at the bottom, it resembled his clan's symbol and Sakura's heart lurched into her throat as she became overwhelmed with joy.

She looked to Sasuke and found he was sitting up in the bed as well. Tears fell to her cheeks as she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you… Thank you… Thank you." She repeated the words over and over and all Sasuke could do was hold her while she cried and thanked him.

"It was something my father gave my mother before they married." Sasuke explained after a long while. Sakura had long since stopped crying and had wound up in his lap. He held her happily as she once again admired the necklace.

"Really?" She was touched. "I will cherish it and take care of it forever."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad." What she didn't know, was that it would help take care of her. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

She blushed and bit her lip as she stared at him. "I forgot… That today was my birthday." When she thought of that day, she thought of the ceremony, of being forced to find a husband and then of finally seeing Sasuke again. She'd known today was her birthday, but by then she had completely forgotten about it.

"Forgot?" He chuckled lightly and touched her hair. It was pulled to her front and so long it was to her waist. Sasuke loved her hair.

She nodded, embarrassed that she had. "Thank you… No one else told me that."

His humor vanished and he frowned. What kind of life did a princess really have to live? He assumed she would have always been happy and taken care of… Spoiled even, but she didn't seem that way at all. She was humble and everything about her was precious to him. That's why she had to have that necklace, and she had to marry him.

He had to protect her.

It wouldn't be easy, and he knew this. He and Itachi had spoken in detail about the girl and Itachi himself and done some research. She was a royal, and they were supposed to be civilian. They were powerless, apart from their names and riches. But, there was a reason Sakura had been hidden for so long. A reason she needed to be married off to an elite shinobi as soon as she was of age.

Sasuke didn't like thinking about it and while he could have never imagined all that had yet to come their way, he knew things would not always be peaceful. In fact, he was sure that most of the time things would be busy. Very busy. And sometimes things would be hard.

But he would go through hell and back for her. Nothing could take her from him ever again. He watched her eyes droop as she laid in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her, she fell asleep just like that, holding tight to the necklace he'd given her.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He whispered quietly, his eyes never leaving her.

It was much later in the night before he returned her to her room, for fear of them being caught together in the morning. He wouldn't let anything ruin his staying here, or his engagement to Sakura. He tucked her in her bed and his hand rested against her face. A soft smile came to his lips as he pushed her hair away from her face and he found it hard to turn away and leave her, but he wasn't leaving her for long.

He was eager to see what the next day would bring them.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Ten_

* * *

Sasuke wasn't fond of people. If it wasn't Sakura he had no urge to be around anyone at all, much less for every aspect of his day. The castle was full of servants, more than enough of them. They woke him up in the mornings, forced him to be out of bed and presentable at a certain time which was far too early for him. He was served breakfast before he even had a chance to be hungry but he didn't mind it since he got to enjoy it with Sakura.

Of course, it wasn't only Sakura. There were her parents who'd join them sometimes and even when they weren't there, the help always was. They were barely allowed to breathe on their own, making decisions appeared to be out of the question.

Breakfast ended at a certain time, rather they were finished or not though most of the time they were. After that Sakura was taken from him for the next few hours and she explained that she had lessons to attend to, each and every day. Sasuke didn't know what the lessons were for but he felt they were unnecessary and he could tell the days took a toll on Sakura.

By the time they had lunch each day, he could tell she was tired and she barely had an appetite either. She picked at her food more than she ate it and that bothered Sasuke, but he didn't really pester her about it, instead he kept quiet. He watched and he learned just how much she had to endure.

She was different from the girl who'd lived freely with him, but he knew it was because she had to be. She was made to act a certain way, and everything she did had to be perfect. He could see easily how hard she tried to please everyone, mainly her parents but while doing so, she never had the chance to be happy and even though they were together on and off throughout the days, they barely had the chance to greet each other. Nothing was private and so all they could do was appreciate getting to see one another each day.

After lunch, she was whisked away once more until dinner and as soon as she'd finished her meal, she was forced to go to her room for her bath and she wasn't allowed back out of her room for the remainder of the night. Sometimes, she snuck into his room at night and that was the only time they got to really enjoy each other's company and even that didn't happen often because she was usually so exhausted as soon as she got the chance, she went to sleep.

Sasuke could see how annoying it must have been for her to live such a life because he couldn't stand it. He couldn't wait to take her away from the place, if it was up to him she wouldn't even be visiting. If he'd have been in her shoes, he would have run away too.

…

Sakura knew Sasuke didn't like the ways of the castle. There were too many rules and they rarely got the chance to speak. She loved seeing him every day. She'd blush whenever she caught him watching her, and she caught him often. He always seemed to be deep in his thoughts and he never said much about their situation but she knew he was ready to get out of there.

It had only been a month since the ball and even though she'd chosen her future husband things hadn't changed much. She was still forced into lessons daily, her parents assured her it was for the best because she wouldn't want to disappoint the Uchiha in their marriage and that was something she didn't want to do, however she felt that her life with Sasuke would be so much different from life in the castle and she wouldn't be needing lessons on how to make him happy.

She did appreciate the cooking lessons, but it had always been much more fun when Sasuke had been the one teaching her. It was nice to broaden her knowledge though. She loved cooking for Sasuke and she hoped all her lessons would pay off in the end.

The more days that went by, the more she began to miss him. He may have been there and she may have even got to look at him each day several times a day but it just wasn't good enough. She wanted to be able to talk to him privately, just the two of them. She wanted to run to him anytime she felt the urge, to curl up against him and savor the feel of his arms around her. Instead she kept feeling farther and farther away from him.

Planning the wedding was something her parents were doing with the help of a few paid professionals. It would be grand and extravagant but Sakura didn't care as long as she'd be married to Sasuke and able to get out and away from there. She didn't get to do much herself when it came to the plans but she was allowed to choose the design for her dress and that made her happy.

Sometimes when she was with her mother during one lesson or another, she'd bring up Sasuke and though her mother always spoke highly of him, Sakura hated it when her mother spoke of him at all. Almost everything that came out of her mouth was _power, protection_ and _strength._ All too often she caught herself rolling her eyes and wishing they would get over themselves. She loved Sasuke and she didn't give a damn about anything else, including his abilities.

Her parents were just single-minded. They'd never change.

Tonight, she'd been exhausted and so as soon as she'd bathed and dressed for bed, she went straight to sleep but she dreamt that night and it was a dreadful dream, one unlike any other she'd ever had before and she didn't dream often.

* * *

...

 _It was dark and oh so cold. The small pink-haired girl stumbled weakly through the streets of the kingdom, she'd been beaten and was weak and in so much pain. It hurt to move, to breathe but she struggled on, looking for something… Or someone. There were corpses scattered throughout the kingdom grounds, each of their bodies showing the fight they'd given before death. The smell of blood was thick in the air and Sakura had vomited a few times already._

 _The only thing different about her was this small diamond in the center of her forehead, from it marks had covered her body, they were black but as to what they were, she had no idea. She groaned with each slow step she took, forcing her eyes to open as far as she could manage as she searched the grounds. Her ears rang and it was deafening, so the girl wasn't sure if anyone was screaming or begging for help, miraculously left alive- but some were._

 _She'd cried as she forced her trembling body to move forward, there was something about her that felt different. It was as if there was something inside of her, something powerful but she couldn't imagine what it could have been. The girl tried not to think about anything as she looked around in desperation, only finding one dead body after the other._

 _So many shinobi, gone. Their lives lost, all from fighting to save her. She wanted to know, how could this have happened and why? Was it because she was the princess and they just wanted her dead? She just didn't know but with every step she took without her search proving fruitful, she became more and more afraid._

 _The next thing she knew, a masked man appeared before her and he reeked of death. There was blood all over him, evidence of the massacre he'd just made happen. The girl fell back on the ground, flat on her backside, green eyes wide with fear. She shook her head vigorously, willing herself no to give in, to give up and lose to him. There was someone who'd never forgive her if she died._

 _The masked man held out his hand in her direction and she could sense the power he had, it was frightening on its own. She tried to crawl away but he only laughed at her. She knew she couldn't escape, she couldn't fight. She hadn't been prepared for anything like this, especially while she'd been alone._

 _The last thing she saw was fire, but just before it could consume her, she screamed._

 _..._

* * *

"Sakura," Sasuke had awoken her from the dream, but she was still screaming.

Her whole body shook violently as the fear from her nightmare overcame her and she sobbed hysterically into his chest. Sasuke was there, it had only been a dream, she was safe but it had been all too real and she was so afraid.

"It's okay, Sakura. It was only a dream. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Sasuke spoke to her soothingly for over half an hour before she finally calmed down. He'd held her close to him, assuring her as best he could with words and gentle caresses. She loved it when he rubbed her back, and even more when he played with her hair. She kept telling herself it was just a dream and nothing she should fear and knowing Sasuke was with her and he would certainly protect her, eventually she came to peace with it all.

"You're okay…" He was still reassuring her softly and she held onto him tighter, thankful to have him there when she needed him.

She was so thankful he'd come to her.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered through her shaky voice, though she wasn't crying anymore, her breathing had yet to return to normal.

"Don't apologize. Ever." He held her close, his face buried in her hair.

Sakura sniffled and sighed, feeling at peace in his arms. She never wanted to be away from him for even an instant. It didn't take but a few more minutes for her to forget all about the dream and instead take in the fact that they were alone, and it had been far too long since she got to enjoy some time with him. She wanted to thank him but she was sure he wouldn't want to hear that either.

"I love you, Sasuke." She whispered truthfully before scrambling up to sit in his lap, her legs straddling his waist.

There were no intentions behind her actions, her innocence was palpable, but that still didn't stop the Uchiha's mind from taking a dark turn. His body reacted to her words and movements more than he was prepared for and he found himself speechless and stiff as a board as her hands came up to cradle his face. The adoration in her eyes floored him, and as distracted as he was, he couldn't ignore the way his heart hammered.

"Beautiful…" She murmured, her eyes falling to his lips. Sasuke wasn't breathing and he most certainly wasn't making a move, but he loved the way she was looking at him.

"Saku-" He tried to call her name in warning, to stop her from starting something neither of them could finish then and there. Her finger on his lips cut his words short and she breathed in deeply as she traced along his bottom lip.

Sasuke almost wanted to disappear, to get away from the feels she was giving him. Almost. Mostly he never wanted her to stop.

Her lips were dangerously close to his and it took all the willpower he had to refrain from pouncing on her then and there. He'd never had such an urge before and neither had she.

She closed the small distance between them and kissed his lips firmly and was immediately surprised by how soft they were and then she was taken aback by how eagerly he kissed her back. His hands came to grip at her hips, when they'd been planted at his sides before and she gasped, her lips parting from his when she felt him beneath her and a wave of pleasure erupted within her.

His lips were warm and tasted of liquor, she knew he usually had a drink before bed and the taste was never something she liked, until she tasted it in that kiss. His body was hard against hers, and his hands held onto her tightly as her own fisted into his hair as they deepened the kiss.

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath when his tongue found hers and she pulled his hair when he sucked on her bottom lip. She was aroused from the kiss and even more-so from how strongly Sasuke reacted to her. It was overwhelming, how she felt and because of that and her need to breathe, she pulled away from him to collect herself but it seemed to be no easy task.

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed, just as breathless as she was. They sat there, their foreheads pressed together while they caught their breath. He said nothing more, but the way he held her so strongly, so comfortingly, was enough to tell her everything she needed to know.

"Stay with me… Until morning."

Sakura knew he wasn't likely to refuse her request, he never had and though her nightmare was forgotten for the time being, she didn't want to be alone, mostly she didn't want to be apart from him, even if he was just across the hall.

"Okay." He laid down in bed, taking her with him and they held onto each other happily, but for a while sleep eluded the both of them.

…

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd kissed him and how delicate and perfect her body had felt against him. It hadn't taken but an instant for him to be hard up and on the verge of losing control. He knew he should have been gentler with his kisses but he'd been consumed by desire and if she hadn't of pulled away when she did, he feared he may have done something foolish.

He could tell easily that she was still awake as she lay curled up to his side, her leg thrown over his waist, her hand on his chest. Her heart had slowed considerably, but it was still fast and hard in its beats.

Just like his.

He played with her hair absentmindedly while looking up at the ceiling. He usually slept on his side, in fact the only time he ever slept on his back was when Sakura was in bed with him and surprisingly enough, that was when he was most comfortable. After a while, she finally drifted off and thankfully there were no more nightmares. Once he knew she was sleeping soundly, Sasuke also allowed himself to sleep as well.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yay for updates!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Eleven_

* * *

The day of the wedding couldn't have approached any slower. Sasuke and Sakura both were eager to be married and away from the castle but the more eager they were, the slower the days seemed to go by.

Over time Sasuke had stayed in the castle, so he could keep a close eye on Sakura. Even though he suspected they had some time, if their research proved correct they'd only have until her next birthday at the most. A lot would change for her, he knew and he wasn't happy with the fact that she'd been kept in the dark for so long.

Her whole life.

It wasn't right how her parents had gone about it, at all, but Sasuke couldn't judge them for their choices. They weren't shinobi, they didn't have the strength to keep her safe in the world and so they'd kept her hidden. A secret. They knew eventually everyone would find about her, but they chose to keep her hidden until they had no other choice but to marry her off to someone in hopes of keeping her protected.

Sometimes he wondered if he would be enough, to protect her and keep her safe. He feared the worst sometimes, but he hoped for the best. He knew he had Itachi and even Shisui, hell his whole clan. They would do their upmost as well to keep her out of harm's way, even if it came at her continuously.

He knew she was strong, she had to be if he could still smile after living the life she had. It was obvious that she'd been unhappy for a long time and she wasn't used to people but she wanted to learn, to push forward and be happy in life and Sasuke admired her even more because of that.

The girl had come into his life not knowing a thing and he'd enjoyed showing her things and seeing the way her eyes sparkled every time she accomplished something new. She was kind, and caring and so unlike him in every way he imagined but he craved that about her. He only hoped that one day, she would have no more fear and insecurities and that she could live happily and safely.

…

Sakura was more than ready for the wedding, but by the time the big day finally arrived she was a nervous wreck. It wasn't the marrying Sasuke part that bothered her, although she did get butterflies every time she thought about it, it was the thought of being the center of attention once more. To be in a room full of people she didn't know. It was a lot to take in for her, because everything was so new to her, but she tried to focus on the fact that after the wedding, it would be just her and Sasuke.

They could live happily ever after.

No more prison. No more servants pushing her around. No more schedules. Nothing but her and Sasuke. She couldn't believe how lucky she truly was, but more than anything she was grateful and she was truly happy. She was escaping, and getting to be with a man she really loved, nothing could have pleased her more. Sasuke would be a good husband, he had always been good to her and although the only thing she seemed to need to be protected from was her nightmares, he would do that as well.

He always had a way of making her forget about those dreadful dreams.

Today was the day. She kept thinking about it as she was being dressed. Her hair had been styled beautifully, her face was made up and she thought she looked like a whole different girl, but she did feel beautiful. She hoped Sasuke would think so.

The dress was gorgeous and had come out just as Sakura hoped. It was strapless and tied up the back, it was long and heavy but absolutely stunning. Sakura blushed when she thought of how hard it would be to get out of, and the fact that she couldn't do it alone.

She shook away such thoughts as she was helped into a new pair of heels that went nicely with the dress. She was awed by her own appearance as she looked at herself in the mirror provided. She couldn't wait to see what Sasuke thought of her, but when her mother came in to speak to her, the nerves came right back.

"Oh, my darling…" Her mother came up and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, a smile on her lips, though there were tears in her eyes.

"Mother,"

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes from her mother. She wasn't used to her saying such things. "Thank you."

"Your father is ready to see you, and all the guests have arrived."

Her heart skipped a beat. It really was almost time. "Very well."

They joined her father just outside of the dressing room, he burst into tears the moment he saw her and Sakura cringed when he went to hug her, but thankfully her mother stopped him. It wasn't that the idea of hugging her father repulsed her, but she didn't want her dress to take any damage, her mother seemed to understand this and had kept a distance, even keeping her father at one.

This had Sakura sighing in relief.

"I have no words." The king grumbled and his wife wiped his tears with a handkerchief, a knowing smile on her face. "I'm very happy for you."

Sakura felt at that moment that it was possible her parents truly did want her to find happiness, the thought had her smiling at them. "Thank you both very much."

"Well we should go; your future husband is waiting and he looks rather dashing himself." Her mother said, giving her a wink and Sakura stood there, dumbstruck for a moment before she joined them on their way to the ballroom, where the ceremony would be held.

This was actually happening.

…

It was the same ballroom they'd used before, not like Sasuke cared though. He didn't give a damn where it happened as long as it would happen already. He'd kept peeking through the curtains covering the window that allowed him to see in the ballroom from the dressing room he was in. He'd be called before Sakura but he was tired of waiting.

"You really should worry more about getting dressed right now." Itachi warned him. "You don't want to be called before you're ready, now do you?"

Sasuke glared at him as he finished buttoning up his shirt, all the way to the collar. He let Itachi work with his tie. He couldn't help but to be impatient, and even anxious. He was ready to see her, to make her his wife and take her away from this hell. It was time to put this all behind them, and move on with their lives. They had to get ready for their future together, no matter how strenuous it may turn out to be.

Together they would live and be happy, no matter what they faced. Sasuke had realized long ago that it was his destiny, to meet her and care for her. She was his. Nothing could change it because it was meant to be and he wouldn't have had it any other way. She was so pure, so bright… He needed her more than he'd ever needed anything.

"Here Sasuke," Shisui chuckled as he held open the black vest, long after Itachi had finished with his tie. "get it together kid."

Sasuke's brows narrowed as he closed his eyes but he said nothing as he put his arms into the vest and buttoned it together as well. He knew he was a bit distracted so he wasn't going to say anything to the bastard for calling him out. He finished with the suit and turned to face them, they were dressed well and both of them seemed genuinely happy for him. He was thankful for them being with him.

"You look great little brother." Itachi poked him in the forehead, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks."

"It's time now," A servant entered the room after a swift knock on the door.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded at the man. He was ready, so ready. He'd never felt such anticipation. Itachi and Shisui both patted his shoulders simultaneously and then they followed the man out to the ballroom to take their places at the altar.

He couldn't wait to see her.

Hundreds of people sat in the room, most of them gossiping. Sasuke was surprised at how many people there were, who so obviously knew about Sakura. He knew what most of the people were talking about, but he chose to pay them no mind as he instead concentrated on the doors ahead, where Sakura would finally appear from. Itachi was at his side, and Shisui next to him but his attention was taken away by the next man who appeared before him suddenly.

It was the prince.

Sasuke looked him over, it was only the second time he'd seen him in the flesh and blood, but everyone knew about him. He was the future ruler of the kingdom but now Sasuke looked at him as Sakura's brother. He'd never heard anything bad about the man. He was only a year or so older than Sakura and they didn't favor in the least.

His eyes were blue, whereas Sakura's were green. His hair was blonde, hers was pink. They both had an exotic look about them and even the prince had a calming air about him, much like Sakura. Sasuke gave the prince a bow, and received one back in return.

"I finally get to meet my soon-to-be brother." The prince extended his hand and Sasuke shook it firmly, though he didn't bother to smile back at the man's broad grin.

"Hn. I've been expecting to meet you, though I wasn't sure if you'd be here." Sasuke had thought about him a few times, mostly about his absence. But, he didn't think much about it and after some time he'd almost forgotten about him completely. Honestly, he wasn't expecting to meet him then, too many other things were on his mind.

"Are you kidding, I couldn't miss my sister's wedding." He chuckled. "It could be some time before I see her again."

Sasuke regarded the prince curiously, seeing beyond his words to the look of worry in his eyes. He wondered if the prince knew about her destiny, and what he might have thought about it, but he wouldn't ask.

"It's been some time since I saw her last. I've been away on business with the other nations."

Sasuke nodded, he understood because the royals were always the ones who dealt with the outsiders. Shinobi remained in the kingdom unless a mission required they leave. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened momentarily before he laughed lightly. "I only just realized I never gave you my name, but I suppose you would know it anyway."

Sasuke nodded. Of course he knew the prince's name. Everyone did.

"Well I'd better take my place, it was nice meeting you… Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes never left the prince as he walked away, taking his place on the front row, only a moment later his mother joined him there and Sasuke gave her a nod when she smiled at him. Her presence in the room let him know that any second then, Sakura would be making her appearance and he swallowed hard as he looked back to the doors, willing them to open.

…

"Don't look so worried dear, everything will be fine."

Sakura looked up to her father, whose arm she was holding onto firmly. She was trembling with nerves. She nodded even though she couldn't calm herself no matter what she tried and her father only laughed at her.

"You look so beautiful, and everyone may be watching you out there, but this is your day. Remember that."

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in his words and sighed when she instantly relaxed. "Thank you, Father."

She faced the large double doors with a newfound confidence, and smiled when she thought of Sasuke waiting just on the other side. Nobody else mattered.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry I'm slacking with the updates, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **I'm working on a new story too, and it's distracting me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twelve_

* * *

When the doors finally opened and Sasuke's eyes locked on her, he found himself more stunned than he expected. She was always beautiful, she was… But he couldn't help thinking that she's never been more beautiful than she was then. His lips parted as he breathed in a slow breath, admiring her with every step she took. She gave him a soft, sweet smile. That was his favorite smile.

She was his favorite person.

She held tight to her father's arm as they came down the walkway slowly. Everyone was on their feet as they watched excitedly but Sasuke saw none of them. Only her. He felt a strange flutter in his chest when he saw tears coming to her eyes, she was overwhelmed with emotion and Sasuke was too. He couldn't believe that she was about to be his, forever.

The king handed her over graciously and Sasuke had never been more glad to take her hand. She was still smiling, and there were still tears in her eyes. Sasuke was so entranced just by looking at her, that he had a hard time keeping up with the ceremony.

Things went beautifully, more-so than either of them had imagined and even though the castle was a place they both wanted to get away from, they were enjoying themselves even hours after the ceremony had ended. They had been congratulated endlessly over wine and cake but neither of them seemed to mind it, even though they both would have much rather been alone. Just the two of them.

"You have to dance, it's tradition." Sakura's mother came over and caressed her cheek lovingly, a soft smile gracing her features.

"I wasn't sure when." Sakura blushed but then turned a happy smile towards Sasuke. She'd known they would dance at some point but honestly, she'd lost track of time.

Sasuke took her hand and helped her to her feet, admiring the way the dress hugged her body and then ruffled out below her waist. She was stunning, and she was happy. And as long as she was happy, so was he.

The king spoke to everyone, taking it upon himself to announce every little thing that was happening throughout the night, but neither of the newlyweds paid his words any mind as they began their first dance as husband and wife. Sasuke held Sakura close, and she loved the feel of him. He made her feel so light on her feet when they danced, he made it easier and fun. She was loving every minute of it.

"You dance so well, Sasuke." She told him as she stared at him, eyes full of adoration. To her, he couldn't have been more perfect.

He laughed at that. "I'm glad you think so." He was not one to dance, in fact this was only the second time he ever had danced, and only with her. He knew how it was done, being in the kingdom he'd been to a few balls at the castle over the years and his eyes took movements in well. He was a quick learner, but he was certainly no dancer.

"Why are you laughing?" She pouted playfully, cheeks puffed out as they danced slowly together.

"No reason." He sighed, his eyes locked on her face. "You look so beautiful."

Sakura's face flamed and she buried her face against his chest to hide herself from him. "So do you…" She mumbled quietly but Sasuke heard her easily and he laughed again.

…

Sakura was glad that Sasuke had seemed so happy throughout the evening. He'd smiled and laughed more than he ever had and she hoped that all of their days together he would be able to feel that happiness.

Everything was more like a dream than reality but Sakura had definitely had the time of her life and she was never going to let it go… Let him go. It just didn't feel real, knowing she could go home with him and live happily for the rest of her life. It was something she'd never known before and she never thought she'd have it.

Things were most certainly not supposed to happen as they had, or at least from what she'd been raised to believe but still, it had happened just as destiny intended. She and Sasuke were made for each other. Nobody could tell her otherwise. Starting their life together in their home and getting to live day to day normally, it was definitely a pretty picture.

She even thought about him going to work, and her waiting for him to come home. Getting to cook for him again, or even being able to take care of him in anyway. She knew she was lucky to have found and fallen for him and she would make sure she made him happy, for as long as she lived, just as she'd vowed.

"Careful," Sasuke warned her when she'd grabbed a glass of wine from one of the servants, it was her sixth now and Sasuke was well aware of how much she'd had and when she needed to stop, which had been about two drinks before.

She wasn't used to drinking and even he knew this, so she was easily intoxicated and for tonight, that was not something he wanted. She set the full glass on the table they were sitting at and sighed but she didn't seem upset, she even smiled at him.

"Sorry… I forget to limit myself." She giggled and Sasuke smiled softly at her. She was so beautiful, her flushed cheeks and glossy eyes only made her more beautiful. "But why are you still drinking?" She questioned after a moment, her brows furrowing.

"I know my limits." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, one day you'll know yours."

"I know that." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a playful glare before smiling. "Oh, it's Naruto."

"Sakura," He came over and took her hand. "you look so beautiful, as always. I know you'll be an amazing wife and Sasuke will take care of you. Congratulations again."

"Thank you, brother." Sakura beamed at him. She'd always loved her big brother, even though she didn't see him much. When she did see him, he was always caring and attentive. Even if they went years without seeing each other, she would always love him.

"Sasuke, take care of Sakura." Naruto gave Sasuke a formal bow, which he couldn't return from his sitting position, so he settled for giving the prince a firm nod.

"You have my word."

He would always take care of her, as long as there was air in his lungs.

…

"We know that Sasuke here has his own place and you'll be happy going there, but we thought you might like to have a few days away to enjoy each other, so your mother and I have arranged a weeklong stay at a resort in the waterfall kingdom. There's an onsen at the inn which will be reserved for you two only and the location is next to a beautiful park."

Sakura was baffled by this because she'd never anticipated leaving the kingdom for such a distance and for an entire week. To be able to leave and see new places and have Sasuke with her, it had to be a dream.

Sasuke wasn't so sure what to think about the sudden gift. Sure, he would mind getting away with Sakura and he truly hoped there was no hidden meaning in receiving such an extravagant gift, but he still couldn't help being cautious. He was worried about taking Sakura out of the kingdom at all and although he had the upmost faith in his abilities, he feared that if something happened, he may not be enough to protect her.

However, when he saw the way her eyes sparkled at the idea of taking the trip, he knew there was no way he could ever keep it from her. If something did happen, he'd do what he had to, to protect her. He wouldn't be letting anything happen to her. For a while, he wouldn't worry, unless he had to. He would go and enjoy the time with Sakura, his wife and he would devote every hour to making her happy.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura's mother asked enthusiastically and Sasuke smiled at Sakura when she looked to him for the answer.

"We would be honored to accept your gift."

"Wonderful." The king gave them a broad grin. "I'll have the carriage ready for you within the hour."

"And I'll have the maids pack you some clothes for the trip." Her mother said, before hurrying off right behind her father.

"You seem excited." Sasuke murmured, his hand finding hers in her lap. They were sitting closely, but had separate chairs.

Sakura nodded excitedly. "Oh I am, I've never been anywhere before. And just the idea of getting away with you… Wow."

Sasuke smirked. She was so easy to please, to make happy. He really admired that about her. "I hope it's everything you hope for and more."

Moved by his words, Sakura leaned in and planted a soft, quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Sasuke. So much."

…

She really knew how to get to him, and now feeling unnerved, he was not up to facing Itachi and Shisui as they came over to their table. However, the moment Sasuke noticed the serious look in his brother's eyes, he sat up straight, brows knitting together in curiosity.

"What is it?" He asked the second Itachi was before him. He knew it was something and he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush.

"We should talk." Itachi said, casting a brief look to Sakura before looking back to Sasuke.

Sasuke released Sakura's hand and stood because he knew whatever Itachi had to talk about, he needed to hear. "I'll be right back."

"I'll keep her company." Shisui laughed, taking Sasuke's seat as soon as he was out of it. "Don't worry." He winked at Sasuke who was giving him a very chilling look.

Sakura said nothing as she watched Sasuke walk off with Itachi, but she was worried for even she hadn't missed that serious look that had been in Itachi's eyes. Shisui quickly went about distracting her though, because none of them wanted her to worry, about anything.

…

"I have reason to believe something sinister is going on behind the scenes here. I don't think it's a good idea to go to the waterfall kingdom."

Sasuke ran his hands over his face in annoyance and sighed. "There could be something going on, but Sakura really wants to go and I don't want to disappoint her."

"But are you ready for her to know the truth, given something does happen? It will change her and you do know that. It would be safer to keep her in the dark for a little longer. I realize there's a chance nothing could happen. But still the risks-"

"I'm taking her. If something happens I'll make sure she doesn't even know about it. I'll protect her, no matter what."

Itachi sighed, knowing better than anyone just how difficult Sasuke was to deal with and once his mind was made up on something, there was no changing it. "Fine, but on one condition…"

…

"Seriously! Little brat was nothing like he is today. He was actually a sweet kid."

Sakura had been listening to Shisui's stories of Sasuke for too long before Sasuke and Itachi returned. She sighed in relief and beamed at Sasuke, thankful for his return. Shisui was nice enough and his stories were rather interesting but she just wasn't comfortable with anyone, if they weren't Sasuke.

"Don't make me mad. Not today." Sasuke hissed, slapping Shisui in the back of the head as soon as he was within reach.

"Everything okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she should be asking anything, but she was too curious for her own good.

"Yes, everything is fine. But as the head of our clan, Itachi has decided that for us to make this trip, we will need to have a couple people join us, you know… For protection."

Sakura frowned at this, because to her it didn't make sense. She knew Sasuke had to be pretty capable as an elite shinobi and so she felt that he'd be more than enough protection but if Sasuke wasn't going to go against Itachi's decision, then she wouldn't say anything either.

"Does this mean…" Shisui trailed off and Sasuke exhaled loudly.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't understand why Itachi won't join us alone but he insists that you join us as well. All I know is, I don't want to see you the entire time."

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure to remain unseen." Shisui laughed darkly and Sasuke glared at him once more.

"I have a few things to take care of before I can leave the kingdom, but I'll be back in half an hour."

Sasuke nodded at his brother, but continued to give Shisui the cold look until he was out of sight and only then did Sasuke take his seat back next to Sakura. She reached over and grabbed a hold of his hand immediately and as soon as he met her eyes, he knew she was concerned about something.

"Don't worry, they just want to make sure we're safe. I'm sure they won't bother you since we'll be celebrating our marriage."

Sasuke was taken aback by her words, but after a moment he laughed lightly and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you're right."

"I know it will be amazing. I can't wait." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke felt her excitement, and it excited him as well. It wasn't getting to leave with her that made him happy, but the thought of her being so happy about it. He'd left the kingdom many times on missions and he'd even been to the waterfall kingdom before, but he knew it would be a whole new experience going with Sakura, his wife. He'd never taken a leisure trip before so it would be new for him as well, but he was just excited to make her happy.

Even if there was a risk.

"Will it be far away?" Sakura asked thoughtfully after they shared a moment of content silence.

"Depends on what you consider far. By carriage we will probably arrive by early morning."

"So, we will have to travel through the night?" Sakura asked in surprise and if Sasuke wasn't mistaking, disappointment.

He nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. The king has only the best carriages. You'll be warm and comfortable enough to sleep."

She looked down at her lap, a frown on her lips and slightly knitted eyebrows. Sasuke wondered what was bothering her so, she could have been afraid of traveling for such a distance. Though it wasn't far too Sasuke, he was sure it could overwhelm her being that she'd never been any further than his home.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you." He told her reassuringly, not wanting to see her down.

"Um…" She blushed and refused to look at him. "I know. Thank you."

Sasuke regarded her warily, trying to figure out just what was on her mind but he was only drawing blanks. Thankfully though, she seemed to recover herself and forget about whatever was worrying her and while they waited, they talked casually about their expectations of the trip and their time together. Both of them were happy and excited to see how things went.

Even if it would take much longer than she hoped, Sakura was still excited about getting away with Sasuke and so it was easy to talk about the trip while they waiting for Itachi and Shisui to return, and for the preparations to be completed for their journey.

After a while, Sakura drank the wine she'd had from a bit earlier, though it was after the slight buzz she'd been feeling had nearly vanished, mostly due to her excitement. Sasuke said nothing, because he could tell she was okay to drink it and now, he wasn't as worried as he had been earlier. He was sure she'd go to sleep soon after they left the kingdom grounds. She'd have to be tired and would need the rest. He looked over her dress and as much as he loved it, he was sure she should ride in something else.

"You should change." He told her without a second thought on the matter, and she looked to him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"That dress is beautiful, but it can't be comfortable. You'll be sleeping and riding throughout the night, so you should dress accordingly."

Sakura frowned once more and Sasuke could tell she was disappointed. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she'd been expecting Sasuke to help undress her on that night, she'd even imagined him making love to her to consummate their marriage but now, it wouldn't be happening.

It would happen sometime, she knew… But still she had imagined her wedding night to actually be a wedding night. How could it be if they were in a carriage on the road and with other people. She just couldn't help but feel a bit discouraged.

"Come," Sasuke said, calling her attention. She blinked at him from where he now stood over her, offering her his hand.

She took it without question and with his help got to her feet. The dress was heavy so she supposed it would be best if she got out of it and into something more comfortable. When the time came, it wouldn't matter where they were or what she was wearing anyway, she was sure. If it didn't matter to Sasuke, she shouldn't let it bother her.

Sasuke lead her all the way to her room and it had taken them more than a few minutes to make it there. A few maids were just exiting her room, with a single suitcase loaded for her. They gave the couple a bow before excusing themselves and leaving the two alone once more. Everything was different now that the marriage was official. Nobody could stop them from being alone together, nobody would try.

Sasuke helped her into her room and locked the door behind them. She turned and looked at him expectantly. "Find you something to change into."

Sakura nodded and went about rummaging through her closet for something to change into. She really wanted to get into one of her favorite nightgowns, because nothing was more comfortable but she was certain that would be a little much… Or not enough, so she settled on one of her favorite dresses. It was silk, much like her gowns but it was elegant and comfortable at the same time.

She brought the dress back into her room with her, where Sasuke was waiting. Her heart skidded to a halt at the way he was watching her, his eyes smoldering. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth went dry. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she only stared at him.

"Turn around."

Sakura turned around immediately, lips parting in surprise as his words sent chills all over her body. She shivered when he was suddenly standing right behind her, so close his front was against her back, his lips at her ear.

"I'm going to help you with this," He murmured into her ear, causing a whole other reaction within her. She squirmed against him.

Sasuke loved the front of the dress, it fit her body perfectly and only added to the beauty she was, but the back of the dress had now become his favorite side. He'd spent all night looking at her front, not even paying attention to the back at all, until now.

It tied all the way up her back and it would take him a moment or two to have it undone, but that only intrigued him more. Her hair was done up beautifully, but he'd take that down also. As soon as she was out of that dress.

He didn't miss the way her breathing had picked up, her breaths seeming to come faster with each lace he loosened. He took his time, carefully untying the dress until it was loose enough around her to fall and pool at her feet. There was nothing to conceal her breasts, though her back to him kept them from view. Her white undergarments were oddly alluring and Sasuke found himself swallowing hard as she stepped out of her heels carefully.

"Don't move." He whispered, reaching up to carefully undo her hair with ease.

Sakura sighed when he ran his hands through her now loose hair, massaging her scalp along the way. It felt amazing. She was completely comfortable with him like this, it surprised even her.

His hands went to her shoulders and ran down her arms lightly before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She stiffened, but only because of the way it caused her chest to tighten. She was all too disappointed when he took a step back away from her then.

"Get dressed, we should get back."

…

Sakura had of course, done as Sasuke said. She dressed as quickly as she could with trembling hands and put on some flats before they left her room hand in hand and headed back towards the ballroom.

By the time they made it back, the preparations were complete and Itachi and Shisui were back and outside by the carriage waiting. The king and queen were there as well and the only other person was the man they intended to have lead the horses.

"I've decided to appoint myself and Uchiha Shisui as Sasuke and Sakura's guards during this trip and therefore, we will lead the carriage ourselves." Itachi told the king, his tone telling that it wasn't negotiable.

"I see…" The king mumbled, but he made no arguments. "Do be careful darling, and have a wonderful time."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled sweetly at her father, and then her mother.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world." Her mother told her, a bittersweet smile on her lips.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Come now," Sasuke said, taking Sakura's hand and helping her into the carriage. She got in excitedly, eager for any new adventure she could find and Sasuke got inside with her, pleased to find the bedding laid out for them. With Itachi and Shisui leading the carriage, they'd both be able to rest well throughout the night, and face the next day together as husband and wife.

Sasuke got in the bedding first and then Sakura got in next to him, instantly curling up against him and resting her head on his chest. He knew it wouldn't be long before her leg was thrown across him and he smirked at the thought. He wondered if she'd always sleep like that. Almost as soon as they were settled, the carriage began to move and Sakura giggled.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, amused.

"It just feels strange to be riding in this carriage." She mused, cuddling even closer to him. "But I like it."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad."

She yawned and Sasuke knew it would be only minutes before she'd be sleeping. He was sure he'd be able to sleep well too, having her next to him. Itachi and Shisui were keeping quiet and they were shielded from view so it was as if no one else was there, just them… and that was when they were both happiest. Tomorrow they'd start their married life together, as they both looked forward to that, they drifted off to sleep together, content in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

 **A/N: There's a lemon in this chap!**

* * *

To Sakura, the Waterfall Kingdom was like a whole other world. Though she'd missed most of the travels from sleeping throughout the night, and had seen nothing further than the outside of the hotsprings, it was more than enough to have her jumping up and down in excitement. After all, she was a girl who'd been sheltered so seriously, she'd only been able to wonder around her own kingdom once in her life. That was when she'd ended up at Sasuke's place, where she met a real man for the first time in her life. Who wasn't her father, or her brother, or even a servant. Not only was he a man, but a shinobi as well and now, he'd become her husband.

That thought had her giddy and peering over at him, cheeks beet red. He was by the carriage, scowling at Shisui as Itachi secured the horses. Those two certainly got Sasuke on edge easily, and for some unfathomable reason, Sakura found it amusing. It was mainly Shisui that annoyed him. She figured it was probably because they were so different when it came to their personalities, but either way, she enjoyed seeing them pick at each other. Shisui found everything funny, especially teasing Sasuke in any way, and that's what peeved him the most it seemed.

Feeling her eyes on him, Sasuke looked her way and she couldn't contain her grin. He seemed to relax the instant their eyes met, and their 'guards' forgotten, he came up to her with a smile. Sakura grinned up at him, still bouncing on her feet. The place looked so different from their own kingdom, even though she hadn't seen much of it and she couldn't believe she was going to be relaxing at a real onsen for the first time in her life. As a married woman, and with Sasuke, her husband. It was all so surreal to her.

"You sure are happy this morning." Sasuke muttered, his tone thick with amusement.

Sakura giggled. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together excitedly. "This place is beautiful and peaceful and I can't wait to see what the inside is like."

Sasuke smirked. She was so easily pleased and when she was that happy, he couldn't help but be just as happy as she. "Well wait no more."

As soon as he offered her his arm, Sakura took it happily and together they entered the INN. It was cool inside, with mute colors and a serene atmosphere. Sakura was awed by the strangeness of the place, but in a good way. Anything different and new to her was something she enjoyed. She was sure she'd be having quite a delightful time there, especially having Sasuke with her. He was just so special to her.

There was a tall desk in the open room before them, but nobody was around so they both stood there, momentarily looking around. Sakura was just checking out the new surroundings, but Sasuke was looking for the tenants. It was only a few seconds later before a woman appeared through a sliding door behind the desk. She was a beautiful, shapely woman with a warm smile but something about the way she was looking at Sasuke, made Sakura feel slightly uneasy.

She found herself holding tighter to Sasuke's arm, though she wasn't sure why.

"Welcome, welcome!" The woman walked out from behind the desk to come closer to them, her smile so big it didn't look natural, or not to Sakura anyway. "We've been expecting you two."

"We have two others with us as well who will require their own rooms." Sasuke informed her curtly. She seemed surprised by this, but recovered almost immediately by smiling again.

"Very well." She nodded in understanding just as Itachi and Shisui came to join them inside, carrying their own bags, and Sasuke and Sakura's as well. "Allow me to go ahead and show you to your rooms."

Sakura had never expected for their room to be so spacious and clean. The place itself had such a comforting feel to it that she was certain the spring would be amazing. She couldn't wait to soak and enjoy herself. Itachi left their bags with them before he and Shisui were shown to their own rooms and the two of them were left alone for a moment. It was only then that Sakura realized she was still holding tight to Sasuke's arm and embarrassed, she released him quickly.

Choosing not to question her actions, Sasuke took their bags and set them beside the bed while Sakura searched the room excitedly. She squealed in delight when she slid one of the doors open and saw the private spring there, that was secluded just for her and Sasuke. She'd never bathed outdoors before and although the place was boarded up, the surrounding flowers and bushes were a welcome sight. She was already relaxed, just admiring it.

A knock at the bedroom door had them both turning towards it. Sakura didn't move as she watched Sasuke walk to the door and open it. It was the lady tenant, with that same smile that was just too much. Sakura found herself looking away and rolling her eyes, something that was unusual for her. She didn't understand the bitter feeling she had every time she looked at that woman, so she chose not to look at her, and instead enjoy the beauty of the onsen.

"Lunch will be served every day at the same time. It will be an hour from now. We would like to keep you as comfortable as possible and so anytime you need something you can just ring the bell beside your bed and we will come and happily cater to all of your needs. Is there anything we can get you for now?"

"Would you care for anything, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turning to her. She only shook her head no. "We're fine for now." He told her, shutting the door before she could say anything more.

Sakura sighed as she stared out the back door, but she wasn't seeing the spring anymore. She was too curious as to what had her so aggravated. It wasn't like her to dislike someone she just met, and the woman hadn't even done anything to her. She was just smiling, and though she'd been all eyes on Sasuke, Sakura couldn't help telling herself that wasn't what bothered her so. Who cares if she was smiling at Sasuke? It was just a smile and she shouldn't be so worked up about it. It was foolish of her and she didn't want Sasuke thinking bad of her for her behavior so she needed to get her act together, quickly.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked, startling her from his close proximity. It was only when he spoke that she realized he was standing right behind her, so close she could feel him. His arms went around her waist then and she blushed, but welcomed the touch.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking…" She trailed off with a sigh.

Sasuke could tell that something was bothering her, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine." Her words were true enough. She was happy, and pleased with the place and being able to be with him. Everything was fine. But she was a little suspicious of that woman, but she didn't want to say anything about it because to be frank, she didn't want to bring her up to him at all.

"I know you're eager to try out the onsen, but I suggest waiting until this evening. It will be better then. Lunch will be here soon anyway, so we should just take it easy until then."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She wouldn't argue with Sasuke, he had much more experience in life than she did and she didn't mind waiting a while before soaking.

Having nothing else to do for then, Sakura went about unpacking their belongings. They'd be staying there was a whole week so she'd rather not have to dig through her bag every time she needed something. Sasuke helped her, taking care of his own things. It wasn't long after they were settled that lunch was served.

The food was good, as was the alcohol they were served with it. They each only had one glass with their food and then Sakura, feeling suddenly sleepy, climbed into bed to take a quick nap. Sasuke got in bed with her, taking her in his arms but saying nothing. If she was tired, he wanted her to rest but he was surprised at how quickly she was out.

He laid in bed with her for a long time, listening to her breath and enjoying the feel of having her in his arms. He had nothing else to worry about, and he rather enjoyed just being with her like this, but his peace was interrupted to soon. The knock at the door had him clenching his teeth in annoyance. He got up carefully, making sure not to wake his wife before answering the door.

It was Itachi and it was a good thing because had it been the tenants again, he knew he would have lost it. They came to this place for peace and relaxation, not to be hounded every hour, on the hour.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Though he was relatively pleased it was his brother and nobody else, he still didn't like the intrusion. Especially considering he'd already told him and Shisui that he didn't want to see them for the entire trip, unless something was wrong.

"Forgive me for pestering you, Sasuke. I do want you to enjoy your time alone with Sakura, but I could tell she was sleeping so I wanted to use to opportunity to speak with you."

"About?"

Itachi sighed but smiled. He loved his brother, even his attitude. "About what will happen in the event something suspicious goes on here."

Sasuke let Itachi step into the room before sliding the door shut once more. "Make it quick."

"After a thorough investigation of the grounds, I've found no indication that anyone here is planning anything, or that anything is out of order. However, is there was some ulterior motive for you two being sent here, there is a high probability that nothing would be found here. It would be done when you least expect it and therefore Shisui and I have decided to sleep in shifts. So one of us is always awake to keep an eyes out around the area and that way, you can just worry about spending time with Sakura and nothing else."

Sasuke nodded, liking the sound of his plan. "Alright. Anything else?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, just be sure to keep a close eye on Sakura and let me know if anything happens."

"I will."

After Itachi left Sasuke went back to the bed. He stood there for a moment, gazing down at Sakura as she slept before he once again got into bed with her. He sat close to her, but didn't touch her for fear of waking her. He wanted her to sleep as long as she wanted so she'd be well rested and after a while, he ended up falling asleep as well.

…

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke,"

It was Sakura, waking him from his doze. As he came around he realized how deeply he must have been sleeping, for him not to wake up instantly. He still felt tired as he forced his eyes open to peer up at her. She was smiling from above him, sitting beside where he lay in bed.

"I'm up." He grumbled, his voice low and surprisingly husky. Sakura blushed when the sound of it did funny things to her insides.

"Hey," She whispered shyly. "dinner is here."

That surprised him. Sleeping for hours in the middle of the day wasn't something he ever did, he rarely napped at all, and if he did it was most likely after getting home from a mission, but even when he was exhausted, he never slept so long. He thought it must have been Sakura. She made him so comfortable, he had no choice but to sleep well, he supposed.

"Dinner is here…" He repeated her words thoughtfully. It was so unexpected that he just couldn't get over it, but he sat up next to her and met her gaze. "Well, let's eat."

Sakura nodded after a moment, smiling sweetly at him. She got up with Sasuke right behind her and they took their place to eat. The spread before them was bountiful and had such a delicious aroma that both of their mouths watered as they looked over it. Sasuke was hungry, lunch hadn't been nearly as appealing so he eagerly dug right in. Sakura at with him, though not nearly as much. There was still plenty of food left over when they'd had their fill.

"That was good." Sakura sighed, wishing she hadn't eaten quite as much as she did.

Sasuke grunted, thinking he may have over done it himself. "Yes." He agreed with her quietly.

"Maybe we should walk this food off, huh?" Sakura looked and sounded as if nothing would make her happier and Sasuke thought it would be a good idea as well.

"Sure." They got up together, their hands coming together automatically as they left their room.

It was nice outside, cool, but comfortable. Sakura released Sasuke's hand to hold tight to his arm instead. She was excited as they walked around the INN, where just on the other side the road was lined with waterfalls on each side. It led to the waterfall park and Sakura was so impressed by her surroundings that it took her breath away.

"You like the waterfalls." Sasuke stated instead of asking. He could tell she really did.

She nodded. "Oh, they're beautiful, and it's just so peaceful." With a smile, she leaned her head against his arm as they walked. She was happy. She wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else at that time.

A soft smile came to his lips as Sasuke looked down at her. It anything was peaceful, it was her. She gave him peace and happiness. She made him an entire different man and he liked it. They continued on their way in companionable silence, reaching the park through the waterfalls a short time later. They took a seat on the first bench they crossed, taking the time to enjoy the scenery. It was lovely indeed. Sakura just couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you think you'll get bored here?"

Sasuke smirked, glancing down at her as they sat next to each other, so close they were touching. "No. I don't think so."

Unsure why she was blushing, Sakura looked away, forcing her gaze back on the waterfall before them. She didn't want Sasuke to be bored and tired of her. Though she was worried of the possibility, she had a hard time believing he'd feel that way. He did seem to want her just as much as she wanted him and she knew she wouldn't be getting tired of him any time soon, or ever.

"Why, are you bored already?" He teased, knowing he'd get a reaction.

Sakura bounced back, regarding him with wide green eyes. "Of course not, I mean… Our stay has only just begun… and besides…"

"Besides?" Sasuke pressed, amused.

Blushing from head to toe, Sakura glared at the ground, unable to believe what she'd almost spoken aloud. "Nothing." She squeaked. She'd never dare to tell him what she was thinking.

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke pulled her even closer to him. She didn't have to say it for him to know exactly what she'd been thinking. He loved how pure she was and he truly cherished everything about her. One day, she wouldn't be this shy, but for now Sasuke would enjoy breaking down those layers and awakening the woman within them.

"We should head back." He told her. It would be dark before long and as soon as they were back, they could go ahead and enjoy the springs. Sakura got up without argument, still feeling slightly flustered. She was ready to soak in the bath as well, she'd been anticipating it all day.

The walk back seemed even shorter and in no time at all, they were back inside their room. The food had been cleaned away and was replaced by iced alcohol. They had a drink together before Sasuke left her alone to undress. As soon as she stripped, she wrapped a towel firmly around her body and went on outside to the spring. She didn't bother closing the door behind her and she kept her towel in place as she tested the water with her toes.

It was hot, but just right. Feeling giddy, Sakura grinned as she eased herself into the water. Being cool outside made it the perfect experience. She'd just leaned back against the rocks to relax when Sasuke came through the open door, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sakura averted her eyes quickly and sunk down in the water to her chin. She was apprehensive and very nervous to be naked and in his presence, even if the towel was covering her.

Sasuke wasn't bothered, he got straight in, a sly smirk on his lips. Sakura was looking everywhere but in his direction and he found it amusing and adorable. He came close to her, but made sure to keep a safe distance. It wasn't that he didn't want to be close, because he did, but he didn't want to scare her off. He wanted her to be comfortable, and he could understand how she was feeling because he knew her well enough.

"How do you like it?" He asked, genuinely curious. He quite enjoyed the hotsprings himself, but he thought it was much more enjoyable with her by his side.

Finally, she looked over at him timidly, with pink cheeks. "It's nice." She admitted. Honestly, she liked it a lot. The water was perfect and she felt as if she could soak all night, though she knew she couldn't stand the heat but for so long, especially with Sasuke around. "I'm glad we came here."

Sasuke gave her a small smile, but it was warm and beautiful. "Me too."

The stars were plentiful in the dark sky and the warm water contrasted perfectly with the hot water. Sakura relaxed as she took it all in, realizing how lucky she was to have this moment, and with Sasuke. He was her husband and she didn't want to be shy around him. Even if it took her a while, she would strive to get over her fears, for him and for her as well. She'd already changed so much since meeting him and she hoped to continue changing and growing.

…

After a while, Sakura became more and more comfortable around Sasuke. They'd talked casually as they soaked together and Sakura was quite enjoying herself. It was just when she finally began to get closer to him that he suddenly stood as if to leave the bath.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked with a pout. She loved the bath so much that she didn't want to get out but she didn't want him to leave her either.

"We should get out for now. I don't want you passing out on me." He smirked at her and offered his hand. "Come."

Placing her hand in his, Sakura gave him a soft smile and they exited the bath together. Sasuke was always considerate when it came to her and by then, her embarrassment was forgotten. Her heated skin against the cool air made her shiver but it was much more comfortable when they got back inside where Sasuke provided her with a dry towel before slipping into the bathroom for a moment.

As soon as she was alone, Sakura discarded her wet towel and dried herself quickly. She had gotten dressed in one of her favorite silk nightgowns and sat on the bed to dry her hair a little better when Sasuke came back into the room. He was so confident as he walked over to her, with nothing but a dry towel around his waist that she couldn't help but be mesmerized by him.

He was beautiful to her, she'd always thought so, but seeing him like this gave her a whole new feeling. His body was so different from hers, so hard and strong. He was tall and fit and his body was so perfect that she found her eyes roaming all over him. She just couldn't help herself. When he finally sat next to her on the bed, having not bothered to put any clothes on, she looked up to his face and blushed when she noticed the way he was watching her.

Those dark eyes of his were alluring and she found herself lost to the world as she stared into them. He had a perfect face, the kind that you could look at forever. He was storybook flawless and as she stared at him absentmindedly, her hand raised to his face. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. A content sigh left his lips as she caressed his cheek adoringly.

She wanted to kiss him, wanted to tell him she loved him, but at the moment she was too afraid to do either, too entranced by him. Though when she pulled her hand away she did lean in and place a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping that would be enough to get across her feelings.

Sasuke opened his eyes then and as he stared down at her, they seemed to be filled with a whole new emotion. "Don't look like that." He teased her, smiling as he tugged her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to quit biting her lip. "How about a drink?"

"Okay…"

It seemed impossible for Sakura to shake her nervousness, she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke making love to her and the thought alone was enough to make her dizzy and hot. A deep rose color covered her cheeks the more she thought about it. Sasuke got her a drink, seemed to pay no mind to his lack of attire, though that seemed to be all Sakura could concentrate on as she watched him.

"This is bitter, but not as strong as what we had before." He wanted her to relax but he didn't want her drunk so the wine seemed perfect for the occasion. Though even it would intoxicate her easily enough if she had more than a glass or two.

Sakura was thankful for the drink and surprisingly she did feel more at ease after having a few sips. She thought it was probably because she had something else to think about, other than Sasuke and his nakedness and what was soon to happen. She did wonder if he was thinking about it too though.

"This is bitter, but it's not bad at all."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "This kingdom has a wide variety of alcoholic beverages."

"Hmm. Interesting." Sakura mused as she swirled the wine around her glass as if she were a professional.

Noticing this, Sasuke chuckled. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Sakura admitted quietly. She wasn't worried as she had been less than a mere half an hour before. "Thank you."

"For what?" He was amused.

"For being so considerate."

It was true that he was trying to be mindful of her feelings, but at the same time Sasuke didn't feel as if that was something she should be thanking him for. When she finished off her glass then, he took it from her and set it aside along with his.

"Aren't you cold?" Sakura asked innocently, her eyes trailing over his naked chest and stomach, but she felt none of the hesitation she felt earlier. Now she felt nothing but anticipation and it was slowly killing her.

"Not even close." Sasuke muttered as he pulled her with him to lay down in the bed, under the covers.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke!"

She'd never get over how strong he was, but she supposed that was a shinobi thing.

Her hands pressed against his chest and she noticed that he was indeed very warm… and hard. After a moment lost in thought she slid her hands up to his neck and leaned her head back to meet his heated gaze. Before she could take the time to admire him though, he leaned in and stole her lips in a kiss. A kiss that took all her thoughts and her breath away.

The kiss progressed and Sasuke's hands snaked around her body, pulling her body flush against his. A breathy gasp escaped the girl as she became aware of their bodies being so close and how right it felt. Digging her hands into his hair, she kissed him back again and again. Her desire to do so was strong, so strong she couldn't resist and a part of her wanted to be even closer to him, though she knew that wasn't possible.

With slow and precise motions, Sasuke right hand began to roam over her body, down her back and over her hip. He quite liked the feel of her soft body through her silk gown but when his hand came to the end of it around her mid-thigh and his hand came into contact with her bare skin, he had to pull his lips away from hers and breathe for a moment, if only to contain himself. He didn't want to lose it. He wouldn't allow himself to lose it.

She was too special, too innocent and so, so beautiful as she gazed at him, bright green eyes full of desire. There was no going back, no reason to. Neither one of them would have ever dreamed about stopping but Sasuke would force himself to take things slow. To enjoy her, and be sure she enjoyed him.

Rolling them both so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, Sasuke kissed her lips once more but just briefly. To Sakura it was more of a tease than anything with the way his lips ghosted across hers. It was teasing enough to make her whimper a bit. That whimper turned into a gasp when he returned his lips to her, but on her neck instead.

Sakura never could have imagined a fire coursing through her body so strongly, so easily. It was a combination of his lips on her hot skin and his hard body pressing against hers that just overwhelmed her with pleasure. She withered beneath him, uncomfortable with her growing arousal. A few more seconds and her entire body was trembling with need.

Sasuke had never imagined her to be so easily responsive but even more than that, he'd never expected himself to be so eager, so possessive, so enraptured. With every kiss, every touch, he found it harder and harder to control himself. He was breathless and in need of feeling her skin against his. Hesitant, and fearing he was taking things too fast for her, he leaned up to glance at her but the only thing he saw when he met her eyes was a deep longing. It was then that he knew she wanted this just as much as he did and that there was no need for him to be so worried.

He kissed her hard, forcing her lips apart with his tongue and tasting her. The bitterness of the wine remained on her tongue but there was a hint of something else he just couldn't put his finger on, but it was her. It was all her, and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it.

"Sakura," He groaned her name against her lips as his body pressed against hers, his hips moving against his wishes.

Moaning loudly, Sakura did nothing but arch her back and make the contact more intense. This caused Sasuke's already astonishing desire to heighten. He cursed under his breath, knowing there was no more holding back for him but he still took his time as he moved his kisses back to her neck and further down to her chest.

The silk gown did nothing to shield her breasts from his view and in the heat of the moment, his dōjutsu activated. He couldn't help it and he thought nothing of it as he proceeded to brush his lips across her right nipple. Sakura's breathy gasp let him know just how good she was feeling and that's just what he wanted. Though he did wish to be inside her even more-so.

Sakura forced her eyes open and watched as he teased her breasts each in turn, his hands massaging them gently as his mouth toyed with her nipples. It was intense, she'd never been pleasured in such a way, in any way and so she could do nothing but pant and moan. It felt inexplicable, but her body was craving something more.

Between her legs was where she felt most deprived. Her insides seemed to throb with the slightest touch from Sasuke and it was all too new and overwhelming for her. Just when she was about to beg him to stop, to never stop, he finally went about removing her gown and she helped him as best she could in her aroused state. She was weak and needy, needy for something she'd never felt she needed before.

"Sasuke!" Her nails raked down his toned back as he closed his mouth around one of her nipples, and it felt much better without the gown in the way.

Feeling sure he was about to continue teasing her body for much longer, she was about to scold him, or either burst into tears, she wasn't sure. Before she could do either though, his hand roamed down her body and all the way to her uncovered and untouched intimates. If she wasn't so inflamed with need, she was sure she would have wished she'd put on her underwear as well.

As soon as he touched her, they both inhaled sharply. Sakura's body bucked beneath him, taken aback by the intense sensation it gave her and Sasuke was astounded. She was so wet, so warm. Possibly even more ready than he himself was. Experimentally and yet skillfully, Sasuke rubbed his fingers across her most sensitive spot. Sakura cried out and tears sprang to her eyes because she'd never felt such a way in her life.

It was too much, not enough.

Her hands fisted the sheet beneath her as his fingers slipped lower, arriving at her entrance and stopping there. She was throbbing desperately and by then, she wasn't sure what she needed anymore, but she was afraid because she'd never felt such raw, staggering pleasure.

"S-sasuke, please!" She let out a whispered plea and Sasuke crawled up her body, kissing her tears away before kissing her softly and sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away. His fingers went straight back to her sex and she groaned loudly and reached up to hold tight to his shoulders. Her nails dug into him deeply but neither of them noticed as he forced a single finger inside her.

Muttering something unintelligible against her lips, Sasuke added another finger and it seemed to stretch her farther than she could have ever imagined. It felt good but not good enough and her hips continued to raise up with a mind of their own. Her body seemed to know more of what it wanted than her mind did.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. She was so tight and he was so big. A part of him feared he'd hurt her but the majority of him had to have her and the majority won out. He flung his towel off so that nothing was restraining him any longer and Sakura gasped as she took in his long, thick member. It was too big, there was no way she could ever handle something like that going inside her.

Watching her with half-lidded eyes, Sasuke stroked his length momentarily, loving the way her eyes widened with every move he made. She was surprised at seeing him for the first time and slightly apprehensive it seemed, but she wanted it. He wanted it. He wasn't stopping, unless she told him to.

When he finally positioned himself, he kissed her again, his throbbing member prodding against her entrance. Sakura couldn't believe how amazing it felt just to be so close to him, his erection pressing against her heated core like that only made her want it more. Desperately, she lifted her hips and they both gasped as the tip slid in with the help of her push and the moisture seeming to pool from her sex.

A deep, throaty groan escaped Sasuke as he slowly forced himself deeper inside of her, but she was so tight and he couldn't have been an inch in when he was stopped by her barrier, proof of her virginity if her tightness hadn't been enough. Sakura was holding onto him for dear life, and trying to kiss him back when he kissed her, but she was lost in a sea of bliss. Nothing else existed but them and she wished to be just like that, with him for the rest of her life.

"Kiss me," He told her against her lips and with a whimper she kissed him as best she could, but his lips dominated hers all too easily.

After pulling back slightly, Sasuke forced himself all the way inside her with one swift stroke. He kissed her long and passionately, stealing away the majority of her screams. He knew it would hurt at first, but after that he didn't move for a while. After a few minutes, she relaxed and her body slowly began to adjust to the intrusion, and Sasuke calmed down enough so that he didn't lose it and come instantly.

He knew she was tight, that it would be extreme but he never expected it to feel so… right. So good. Too good.

It seemed like forever to both of them before he started to move, slowly. They both groaned and held tight to each other as Sasuke rocked his hips back and forth, his member sliding in and out easier with each movement. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her as soon as he'd leaned up, forcing his lips back against hers.

Sakura's body was so wound up, she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her, but she could feel something happening… something building deep inside her that she couldn't explain and with every move and sound that Sasuke made, it seemed to heighten that build up.

"Ah, Sasuke!" She wailed, her whole body trembling as her sex clamped even tighter around his member and she came vigorously, her insides throbbing all around him. That was more than enough for him to find his own release as well. He came inside her with a cry of his own, having never experienced anything so intense and consuming in his life.

After collapsing on top of her, Sasuke leaned his head back and kissed her lips swiftly. The way she was trembling in the aftermath of their love making only made him want her again, but he wouldn't attempt that. Besides, it wasn't like they didn't have plenty of time to enjoy each other in the future. Hell, they had only just started their honeymoon.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice low and hoarse. He hadn't moved from inside her, for fear of hurting her.

"Mm hmm." She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. That was more than she'd ever dreamt of. It was so good that if she wasn't shaking and aching as she was, she'd have wanted to do it again. But she was beat. "I'm fine."

Slowly and carefully, Sasuke pulled out of her. He was still pretty hard but she only winced slightly at the loss. As soon as he moved she forced her legs together and became amazed at how severely they trembled. She had no idea it could feel so good and as she remembered it she looked up to Sasuke's naked form with parted lips.

That was her husband… and he had done this to her.

She wanted to admire him for much longer, to tell him how amazing it had been for her, to thank him, if that was the right thing to do but a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her and before she could utter a single word, her eyes closed and she was sleeping soundly.

Sasuke smiled at this. She did have a long and exciting day, which it seemed that anything was exciting for her. Knowing she needed her rest, he wouldn't have dreamt of waking her and so as soon as he had his sleeping pants on, he walked back to the bed and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She was so beautiful.

After covering her up, he went to get in bed next to her but there was a knock at the door. Eyes narrowing and mood taking a dark turn, he went to the door to open it. At first, he'd anticipated it being one of the tenants, because he didn't sense his brother, or Shisui but when he opened the door it was in fact both of them. They obviously were keeping their energies masked, more-so for any enemies who would attempt to cross them, than him.

He'd expected them to look sly and smug, to start teasing him right off the bat but one look at them and he knew they were here for something much more serious. Glancing back at Sakura and noticing she was indeed in a deep sleep, he stepped back to let them walk inside. Whatever it was about, he didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation.

"What?" Sasuke hissed quietly, his eyes on Sakura where she slept peacefully in bed.

"It's as I expected." Itachi sighed, looking somewhat disappointed. Sasuke's brows knitted together as he looked back at his elder brother.

"You're sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They made their first move about half an hour ago."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe it, he was beside himself with anger. Sakura's sleeping form all but forgotten as he questioned his brother. "Explain."

"Settle down, brat. You don't want to wake your bride." Shisui chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Sasuke a smug look.

Sasuke glared at him. "You shut it!" He snapped before turning back to Itachi, but his rage was only building. "Tell me everything."

"There were only four of them, assassins from Cloud Kingdom. Surprisingly they were all elites. I can only assume they weren't wanting to come back again. The first attempt was meant to be a success, but Shisui and I being here put a damper on that."

"You killed them?" Sasuke asked, needing to certain of that because if not, he'd be going to kill them himself.

Itachi nodded though, assuring the job was taken care of. "Of course. We left one for questioning, but we couldn't get anything out of the bastard, so we ended him too."

"Is it the Cloud that's targeting her then?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"I can't say for sure, but I don't think so. It's true that the Cloud Kingdom is one of our enemies, but unless someone from the inside is informing them, they shouldn't have known about Sakura's whereabouts."

"So?"

"So… either someone from our kingdom is calling the shots, or there are others working with the Cloud Kingdom. Next time, it will be someone else. I feel certain of that."

"As an enemy, no Cloud shinobi were even invited to Sakura's coming-of-age ball…" Sasuke hadn't thought much about it before, but it was then that he realized it.

"Precisely, which means there's no way for them to have known about Sakura at all, much less when she'd be married and where you two would be on your honeymoon." Itachi sighed and Sasuke could tell just how much this was all eating at him. He would protect Sakura with his life, just as Sasuke himself would. Sasuke knew this, but still he didn't expect Itachi to be so serious about it. "This is why I'm certain that other, allied kingdoms are involved. They see Sakura as a threat and they want to eliminate that threat."

"Ah." Shisui agreed. "It makes sense, even that they would send the Cloud nin's to start with. Make it look like an enemy attack, that way the allies would risk losing the Leaf's companionship. If the Leaf suspected any traitorous activity, they wouldn't hesitate to attack."

Sasuke frowned. It was too much to think on to know exactly what was going on. Truth be told, they may never know the full details. "And can you be certain that the Leaf has nothing to do with it?"

Itachi sighed once more and leaned back against the wall and crossing his arms. "Can I be certain?... No. Do I think the Leaf has something to do with this?... No. It may be true that her parents have had a strange way of raising Sakura, but I don't feel as if they would try to have her assassinated. They know what's to come, more-so than anyone else. That being, I feel as though they would have never bothered to marry her off, especially to a clan such as ours, for _protection,_ if they had planned all along to have her killed. If that was the case, it would make more since to do it long ago, when nobody even knew about the girl's existence."

"That may be true, but what if all of that was a ruse too?" Sasuke just had too many questions and nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Think about it Sasuke, why would they do that?" Itachi asked him seriously. "If they wanted to end her life, they could have done it long ago without all this hassle. I highly doubt the kingdom knows anything about this, or has anything to do with it. In fact, this could mean war in the very near future."

"War?" Sasuke tested the word in surprise. Though Itachi had experienced a war in his time, it was before Sasuke was born.

Itachi nodded solemnly. "Sadly, yes. If the king finds out about an assassination attempt on the princess, and from an enemy kingdom, he's liable to call for war immediately."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. The thought of war, the possibility of having to leave his wife, it was too much for him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to leave her, even if it was a direct order from the king himself. Sakura was his wife, and she was a girl with untapped potential, with extraordinary powers that she had yet to awaken. To her kingdom, she was a huge asset that could also be a liability, but to everyone else she'd be looked at as a threat.

Her family knew she'd be targeted and that's why she'd been married off to someone who could protect her, luckily it had been Sasuke. He was confident that nobody could offer her as much protection as he and his clan. They were known for their loyalty to their own, and for their abilities as well. He'd go to war for her a million times if need be, but leaving her was something he could even fathom.

"So you've come to inform me, but what is your plan?" Sasuke asked, knowing there had to be more to it.

"I know you won't be happy about it, but being that her location is known, I think it best if we leave."

Sasuke's teeth clenched in his annoyance. He knew there was a strong probability of something like this happening, but still. He hated to ruin this for Sakura and he didn't know what he would tell her either. He didn't want to explain things to her to soon, he was sure she'd become frightened. She'd dealt with a lot in her life and she was fragile. She wouldn't be forever, but for now she was and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way.

"She won't be happy…" He grumbled his disappointment aloud.

"I know." Itachi agreed, he understood this was a special time for Sakura, and for his little brother as well, but their safety was of the utmost importance to him. "It's for the best though. You must realize that."

Sasuke glared at him. "Of course I do." He growled quietly. "I just don't want her knowing anything yet, you know that."

Itachi nodded. He knew that well enough, Sasuke was adamant about not telling her anything. "I understand. We won't tell her anything, we don't even have to go back to the kingdom immediately. As long as we relocate, I'll have no complaints."

"Fine. We'll leave at dawn." Sasuke decided thoughtfully. He hated to ruin Sakura's trip, especially when she was enjoying herself so much but he didn't really feel as if she would complain about it.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Itachi asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to plan for anywhere without notifying them in advance."

This was true, Itachi knew. Even the allied kingdom's required notification prior to arrival and so relocating to just anywhere was next to impossible. "I'll call in a favor, I'm sure I can find a place she will like. You just relax and let you big brother handle it, okay?"

Sasuke regarded his brother with narrowed eyes, but there was never a time he appreciated him more than then. "Very well, we'll be ready to depart early."

"Good." Itachi gave him a smile, flicked him in the forehead and slid the door open to leave.

Shisui gave him a smug smirk, and his wiggling eyebrows were too suggestive. "Make sure to let the poor girl sleep, okay?"

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered, annoyed but managed to refrain from knocking him upside the head as he followed Itachi out with a laugh.

With a sigh, Sasuke closed the door back and silently walked back to the bed. He looked down at his wife with sad eyes. He couldn't help but be worried about her and what was to come. Even if she had him to protect her, he couldn't protect her from herself, from her own thoughts and fears. He could try, but he wasn't sure what would happen or how she would feel when she finally knew the truth.

All he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

 **A/N: Late update, but I hope the longer chapter made up for it!**

 **There may be some confusion with what's going on with Sakura, but the full details won't be revealed until later in the story.**

 **That being said, I hope you've enjoyed this story thus far, I know I have.**

 **There are a few other stories I've been working on lately, but I haven't decided whether to post them or not, but that's why I've been slowing on the updates.**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I see many, many more chapters for this. There's a lot to happen!**

 **More updates coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

Sasuke had been right, Sakura wasn't happy. It wasn't that she was mad about their honeymoon being disrupted, but she was disappointed. She'd loved the onsen so much, she never wanted to leave and she was so surprised when Sasuke woke her at the crack of dawn, telling her they had to go.

"B-but why?" She frowned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. Still tired from her late night, she fought back a yawn as she forced herself to look at him.

Sasuke wasn't happy either. Disappointing her wasn't something he fancied doing. "I know it's unexpected… I just thought, maybe it'd be better if we traveled a bit, saw as many different places as we could before our return to the kingdom. Once we do, we may not have an opportunity like this again."

Pondering this, Sakura thought it may not be such a bad idea and she trusted Sasuke. If this was something he wanted, she would be okay with it and besides, she quite liked the idea of traveling. Being with Sasuke made her happy no matter what and she was sure it would be nice to see some different places before returning home. This could possibly be much better than sitting around the same place for a week.

"Okay." Sakura nodded decisively, taking Sasuke's hand when he offered it. It was only when she stood that she noticed her nakedness and her whole body burned with embarrassment.

She wanted to hide, to die, or at least disappear but she couldn't even get a moment to stress it before Sasuke had her body flush against his, his arms around her in a tight embrace. A soft gasp escaped her as she felt his body against hers and remembered easily how he'd looked naked as well.

"Ah… Um…" She was a flustered mess and Sasuke only smirked at her reaction.

"Relax." He chuckled darkly, obsidian eyes narrowing on her. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me."

His words only embarrassed her further and she was stuck, rooted to the spot by his hold. "Sasuke!" She scolded him, looking down from those smoldering eyes.

"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll leave you to dress but hurry up, Itachi and Shisui are waiting for us."

Sakura found herself surprisingly disappointed when he released her, turned on his heel and left without daring to peek at her. Sure, she was embarrassed at the moment, but she didn't want him to leave. Still she appreciated his thoughtfulness greatly and as soon as she recovered herself from the encounter, she hurried to dress.

As if he were able to sense when she was fully dressed, Sasuke returned to the room, giving her a soft smile before helping her gather their things. He said nothing and Sakura found herself once again flustered and unable to find any words worth speaking. So, they made sure they had everything and then left the room without a word.

It was barely daylight as they left the INN. After handing their bags to Shisui for them to be loaded, Sasuke helped Sakura into the carriage before getting in behind her. He sat down and opened his arms and Sakura happily sat with him, sitting with her back against him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she felt content and happy. Where they were didn't really matter to her, as long as they could be together.

It was only a moment later before they were on the road and Sakura found her eyes growing heavy. Sasuke was strong and hard but more comfortable than any bed or pillow she'd ever had. Before she knew it, she was drifting off, content with the feel of him. He smelled good, as he always did and his presence seemed to bring her a peace that was so comforting.

…

Their travels had been peaceful, lulling Sakura into a peaceful slumber for quite some time. Sasuke was glad she was resting. He held her close the entire time, listening to her quiet breathing which seemed to relax him. He'd been worried about being on the road. Another assassination attempt was more than likely inevitable, it wasn't something he wanted to deal with, especially on the road.

He knew Sakura would be terrified. She'd never been in a situation like that before, and though he'd never let any harm befall her, he didn't want her frightened. It wasn't long after the thought crossed his mind though, that his fears became a reality. The carriage stopped abruptly and he already knew what was happening. Thankfully, Sakura didn't wake.

Shisui poked his head in, shooting Sasuke a meaningful look.

Sasuke nodded, understanding without words. He'd stay with Sakura.

Shisui nodded back before disappearing into the surroundings.

Sasuke sighed, his dōjutsu already active. He held on a bit tighter to his wife as he willed her not to wake up. Itachi and Shisui would have no trouble handling the perpetrators. He'd be a last resort, in the unlikely event someone was actually able to get close to the carriage. He knew the carriage would draw attention and be spotted easily, making it a vulnerable target, and if it weren't for Sakura, they'd have never been traveling by carriage to begin with. He had half a mind to leave it behind, wake Sakura and hide her away somewhere safe to use it as a trap.

He could hear the fighting, even from here, and made out a dozen enemies, it was infuriating. He was thankful his ears were more sensitive than Sakura's, but he still worried she'd wake from her slumber. A nearby shout caused her to stir, Sasuke stiffened. To his dismay, he found himself quite panicked at the mere thought, but he calmed himself swiftly when she settled once more and mumbled his name in her sleep before tuning back into the fight.

The fight seemed to draw nearer to the carriage than he or the horses were comfortable with. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to him having to leave her, but he couldn't risk something happening. The horses were a problem on their own.

Cursing under his breath when he felt the carriage rock from the horses movements, maneuvering Sakura down onto the seats, she never stirred, to his relief. With one last reluctant look at her, he summoned a shadow clone to stay with her before hurrying out of the carriage. It only took a glance for him to settle the horses and then turned to where he sensed the unwanted company. Blocking an enemy attack, he'd drawn a kunai instantaneously to countered the attack. Attacks like that would not get far with a shinobi of his caliber.

Sensing several others were approaching quickly, Sasuke used his chidori to slay the enemy, letting the blood stain the ground. Summoning two more shadow clones to guard both ends of the carriage he twisted onto his coming enemy. They'd never get in there to Sakura. In his mind, he begged for her to sleep, if only for a bit longer.

The next few attackers revealed themselves all at once, a smirk tugged his lips before he charged them. They might have been coming in numbers, but these weren't very skilled shinobi. In fact, if he wasn't so annoyed with the thought of Sakura waking to find out they were being attacked, he might have laughed at their ridiculous attempt. However, he was curious as to what or who had stalled Itachi and Shisui, enough for so many enemies to get past them. They kept coming in swarms.

He tore through their ranks, and shoddy teamwork as he danced through the enemy. Catching one's arm he spun the man into another, drawing a kunai as he leapt up to twist and throw it into the head of another. His clones had yet to join the fray as they stood sentry duty at the carriage. More of the attackers came from the shadows, he pulled a shuriken as he threw them to the enemy before letting the chidori dance on his fingertips as he charged them with blinding speed.

He was focused, keeping an eye out for anyone who managed to slip his guard and get a bit too close to the carriage, to Sakura. Weaving through his attackers he kept his focus as he evaded their blades, and weapons. They were not of skill, and perhaps it was in his arrogance he'd missed a few who had slipped his attacks. Getting pinned, his eyes flashed up as he saw the few daring to approach the carriage. His eyes widened as a terrible thought tore through him, and had his mind and killer instinct feral now.

A low, deadly growl rolled out of him before he summoned black flames from his eyes, and watched as every one of his targets burned.

"Burn away!" He snarled, ignoring his limits as he surged to his feet again. The screams would have woken the dead, but it did not matter now. Breaking from their pathetic grasps, he snatched up a discarded weapon as he hurled it at a fool nearing the carriage. Another came at him, Sasuke slammed his elbow into the bastard's nose, dropping him before he hit the ground, then grabbing a set of swords before leaping up as he growled and attacked the coming mob. They Were Not Getting To His Wife!

The screams, the flames, and the whinnies of the horses were tuned out, for as much as he hoped Sakura slept, her staying alive was more important. The enemy never stood a chance against him as he sliced them down in his fury, ripping limbs from bodies as he shredded guts, and stained the ground with blood. It felt like an eternity but it was merely a few minutes, he knew that as he sliced the last attacker in half, and stood in the carnage bathed in blood as he released a shuddering breath.

Moments later a sound has him snapping to attention as he leveled his blade at the new comers, he blinked seeing the blurred figured of Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke groaned as his eyes seared with intense pain. His dōjutsu deactivated on its own and the blade clattered from his grasp before he fell to his knees, clutching at his aching eyes and only then realizing the blood pooling from them.

"Shit, Sasuke." Itachi swore, kneeling at his little brother's side and placing a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. "You know the strain the Amaterasu has on the eyes!" Itachi had warned him time and time again. "Using it so much at once is nothing short of foolish. You know over using your eyes can lead to blindness!"

Sasuke groaned in agony, still clutching at his face and thinking seriously about clawing his pulsing eyes right out of their sockets. The pain was so excruciating that he couldn't even breathe.

"S-Sasuke?"

With a start, Sasuke dropped his hands, pain forgotten and looked up to see Sakura peering out of the carriage. Her already frightened features fell when she really saw him. Saw the blood. Though she'd already seen the numerous bodies strewn all over, all of them were forgotten as she took him in fearfully. That look… she was scared, concerned and turning paler by the second.

"Sa-kura…" Sasuke managed her name, but the second he went to move, the pain returned full force and he was once again clutching his face.

…

Weak and shaking, Sakura almost fell when she tried to hurry out of the carriage. Shisui was at her side and helping her safely to her feet so quickly she hadn't even seen him move. She was in shock from everything but the only thing she could think about was getting to Sasuke. Her heart was beating so rapidly it hurt and her breathing was labored as she rushed out of Shisui's hold and ran to him.

"Sasuke!" She fell to her knees beside him, and with trembling hands reached up to cradle his face. Sasuke panted in pain, unable to hide what he was feeling for it was all too agonizing. "Itachi, what happened?" Sakura demanded in panic and before he could respond Sasuke fell limp.

"Calm down, Sakura." Shisui told her, seeming much more serious than he ever had before.

Itachi nodded at her as he supported Sasuke's dead weight effortlessly. "He's right. Sasuke will be fine. We'll explain. Just don't get too worked up."

Sakura was exasperated. How dare they tell her not to get too worked up when her husband was bleeding from his eyes and unconscious. She couldn't believe the audacity they had and she gaped at them as she moved Sasuke's hands away from his face. The sight of the blood made her dizzy and nauseas. Not only because it was blood, but because it was coming from the love of her life.

"Oh no…" She whimpered, tears falling past her eyes as she examined his face with her hands.

The second her fingers crossed his eyes, a strange green glow came from her hands and she gasped, snatching her hands away in shock.

"What was that?" She shrieked.

Itachi looked baffled. He hadn't anticipated any of her powers unleashing so soon, but he supposed her desire to help Sasuke was enough to bring it forth. "You were healing him." Itachi explained casually, but Sakura didn't understand. "Try doing it again."

"Huh?" To Sakura, he wasn't making any sense at all. She had no such ability. She was royal, but civilian and she'd never so much as heard of anyone having healing powers.

"Try it Sakura, the explanations can come later."

She was confused but she didn't argue. Instead, she timidly raised her hands back to Sasuke's face, placed her fingers just over his eyes and without so much as thinking about it, the strange green glow returned and this time she didn't pull away.

It must have really been soothing, because it wasn't but a couple seconds in that Sasuke hummed approvingly in his sleep. The bleeding stopped quickly enough and to her surprise, the more she concentrated on what she was doing, the more Sakura understood exactly what it was. She could feel it through her fingers, all the damage, and she could tell she was rebuilding those nerves; she was taking it all away. She didn't know how, but if she could help Sasuke, it didn't matter.

Once she found no more damage to heal, she pulled her hands away. It was shocking to her that she could tell what was going on with her hands, and that her hands seemed to be teaching her with every passing second, but she was happy to have such an extraordinary gift. Now she was certain Sasuke really would be okay.

"Amazing… To actually see one of your gifts in action… and awakened so early…" Itachi was appalled, and Shisui seemed to be unable to say anything at all.

"We need to get out of here. I want to return to the kingdom." Sakura told him bitterly, with a newfound confidence. She stood, leaving Sasuke to Itachi. "I expect a full explanation on the way."

Itachi wanted to argue, he knew Sasuke would have a hard time forgiving him for telling Sakura anything, but he hardly had much choice in the matter. They should have already told her. He knew she may have seemed weak and fragile to Sasuke, but she possessed powers that they couldn't even explain. Also, she was their Princess, no matter what, if she ordered them to take her home, that's just what they had to do.

Returning to the kingdom would actually be a good idea. It was much less likely for them to be attacked on their home ground. Their forces were exponentially capable and when someone did come for them, it would be war. They wouldn't be facing such few enemies then. No, it would be several enemy nations coming at them at once. It would be best if they prepared.

…

Once they were safely on the road, Sakura wasted no time in questioning Itachi. He'd settled Sasuke in so he could rest comfortably and while Sakura sat close to him, holding his hand as he slept, Itachi was across from her.

"Firstly, I want to know what is wrong with Sasuke? What happened to his eyes?"

Itachi regarded her with a deep frown and tightly knitted brows. "Sasuke done it to himself."

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura snapped and Itachi sighed.

"We Uchiha have excellent visual prowess. However, if we overuse our eyes, no matter how strong they are, this is the result. In a panic, he didn't think before he acted, but I've warned him numerous times." Itachi sighed once more, looking over his little brother with affectionate eyes. "The more he takes advantage of his abilities, the closer he comes to total darkness."

"You mean…"

Itachi nodded, his eyes coming to hers. The seriousness in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. "That's right. He will go blind."

Sakura looked back down to Sasuke fearfully, her free hand clutching at her aching chest. "Why?... Why would he take such a risk?" She was nearing tears again.

"We were being attacked. The enemy separated Shisui and I from you two and then bombarded Sasuke all at once. To keep them from getting to you, he did what he felt he had to do."

This was too much for Sakura. She didn't understand and she wasn't sure she ever would. "But why? Are you saying it was me they were after?" She was in disbelief, but she felt certain Itachi wouldn't lie to her about something so serious.

He nodded once again. "Yes, and this wasn't the first attack."

"What?" The poor girl was baffled, and also heartbroken.

"The true reason we were moving from the Waterfall Kingdom was because of an attack. Our location had been discovered and staying there any longer wasn't safe."

"Why do they want me? Because I'm the Princess?" Trying to make sense of everything was doing nothing for Sakura, other than giving her a major headache.

Itachi looked away, seeming to think before answering. "Yes. That is true." If he could keep from explaining things in full, he'd try.

It was easy to see though, that Sakura needed more explanation than that. "So then, what aren't you telling me?"

She was suddenly so angry that she shook. She felt betrayed. Sasuke knew all this, and yet he hadn't said anything to her at all. He'd been keeping things from her, important things that she felt she should have known about. She was crying again, and scolding herself for doing so. At that time, she felt quite broken.

"I think you should wait for Sasuke to tell you himself. I know how you must feel, but believe me when I tell you that he's only been trying to protect you. If I say anymore, I may just have to fight my little brother and if I had to do that… he'd kill me."

"H-he'd kill you?" Sakura didn't believe that. Sure, Sasuke liked to act snappy with his brothers, but he loved them very much. Itachi was very important to him and Sakura could tell that, even if Sasuke had never told her so.

Itachi laughed then. "Yes, he would… I could never put up a fight against my little brother." He told her honestly, his eyes glancing back down to look over Sasuke fondly.

His words warmed Sakura and seemed to give her some reassurance, if only for a moment. "Sasuke would never kill you either. He loves you too much."

This seemed to surprise Itachi but after a startled moment, he laughed again. "I know he does. But, there are some things you just don't do, and I won't step out of place to tell you anything that he himself wishes to tell you. I need you to understand and accept that."

Sakura gave him a firm nod. She could do that. But Sasuke would, whether he liked it or not, be telling her everything she wanted to know. "Okay."

"It will only be an hour or so at this pace before we make it back home… We were heading in a direction close to the kingdom so we're not too far. Sasuke probably won't come to until late this evening."

"That long?" Sakura frowned. It hurt her heart for Sasuke to be in such a situation and since she knew it was her fault, even if they didn't blame her, she would never forgive herself.

"Don't worry. This isn't the first time it's happened to him. I've even got to that limit myself."

Sadly, Itachi's words did little to ease her worries. She was mad at Sasuke, for not telling her. There was no reason for him to keep such a secret. Being away from the kingdom was a nice thought, but not at the risk of being attacked. The risk of Sasuke getting hurt. She hated it. She was so angry. When he did wake up, she wasn't sure what she would say to him, but a part of her was glad that she had some time to think before having to confront him. As soon as she knew he was fine, that's just what she'd be doing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the confusion guys! Wrong post!**

 **Also sorry for the late update, but the next will be out much sooner!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

Arriving back in the kingdom was quite the pain. Of course since they hadn't been expected to return so quickly, the guards took curious to their appearance and started questioning them right away. That was when Itachi got out of the carriage, after telling Sakura to stay with Sasuke and then telling Shisui to get them home.

Itachi would speak to the guards and then meet with her father, the king, as well. Sasuke had shown no signs of waking and it was only a few moments later when they arrived at his home. Their home.

Shisui came in with a big grin on his face. His eyes bright as he looked at Sakura. She wasn't in a playful mood though, and so she only frowned. Shisui chuckled at her as he knelt down next to Sasuke, across from her. She eyed him skeptically, wondering if he was going to try waking Sasuke up.

"You don't have to be so down, you know? The brat will be fine. It happens to the best of us."

Sakura said nothing until Shisui leaned down as if to scoop Sasuke up. "You're going to wake him?" She wondered aloud, worried.

Shisui laughed loudly then. "Trust me, little princess, nothing I could do would wake him right now."

In confusion, Sakura watched him, her eyes widening considerably when Shisui lifted Sasuke up and tossed him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing at all. It was astonishing to her, for Sasuke was just as big as Shisui. He was strong and heavy, but then again… they were shinobi, unlike her.

It did worry her however, that Sasuke could still remain unconscious after the way Shisui carried him out none too gently. She followed close behind him, and inside the house. It had been so long it seemed, since she'd been there, but she had no time to appreciate being back, not when she was so worried about Sasuke.

Shisui carried him all the way to his room. Their room. He was a little more gentle as he laid him down in bed, then he backed away from him with a sigh before turning to Sakura. "I should check up with Itachi. We'll probably be back soon though. Don't worry about Sasuke, he'll wake on his own… and that will be for the best."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. She wouldn't disturb him, but she would stay by his side every second until he woke.

"And you know, you're both safe here. So, you really have nothing to worry about."

"I'll be fine." She assured him. She could tell he was worried about her, even if he wasn't saying it.

"Good." He smiled at her and then disappeared right before her very eyes.

Shinobi…

So much had happened that Sakura still couldn't wrap her head around it all, but now that she had time to think, her mind filled with images she'd ignored when she found Sasuke hurt. There was nothing she could do but wait for him to wake up and during that time, she was lost in her thoughts, remembering the gruesome sight she'd witnessed.

There had been so many bodies, she wasn't even sure how many. Some of them were burning, by a fire unlike any she'd ever seen before… with black flames. She was sure every one of the shinobi she'd seen had been dead, and then there was Sasuke.

If she remembered correctly, Itachi and Shisui had been away from the scene and if that was the case, then Sasuke had taken all of them out on his own. It was impressive, but to Sakura, it was also terrifying. The thought of Sasuke fighting off so many enemies at once, it was just appalling. Sakura felt that she had much to think about and not a lot of time to get her thoughts together.

…

Several hours later, just as the sun began to set, Sakura noticed Sasuke stiffen in bed and as soon as she glanced up to his face, she saw his eyes slowly opening. As if suddenly realizing something, his eyes opened wide and he sprang into a sitting position, looking around wildly until he laid eyes on her.

Sakura looked him over thoughtfully, impressed by how fit he seemed to be. He didn't seem to be in any pain at all anymore. Her heart constricted when she saw the look of fear cross his eyes. She knew he was truly worried about her, and that her silence probably worried him further, but at the same time, she was just so angry at him.

"Sakura…" He began, his voice hoarse from sleep and emotion.

Sakura frowned deeply and closed her eyes to keep from looking at him, she knew that would undoubtedly be her downfall. "I want to know everything, Sasuke. No more secrets." She has to call him out while she still had the nerve, nerve that she'd been building up for hours and yet could already be felt slipping away.

"Forgive me." Sasuke grumbled and when she opened her eyes to glance at him, she saw him glaring down at his hands. "I never wished for you to witness something like that."

"Listen Sasuke, witnessing it wasn't the problem here. I can't believe you would keep something like assassins coming after us a secret!" She truly couldn't fathom it. "You could have been injured seriously, or worse… you could have been killed."

"Tch." Sasuke snarled and laid back down in bed, but rolled over on his side to face away from her. "You're the only one I have to worry about. Nobody else. Not even myself."

Sakura gaped at his back. "Don't be ridiculous, and don't turn away from me!" She snapped, outraged with his sudden attitude. She wanted answers. She wanted to know what he truly was thinking, and she also wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Leave it alone." Sasuke growled. He wished none of it had ever happened. He wasn't prepared to discuss everything with her yet. He hadn't anticipated her seeing him so weak either. The thought alone pissed him off to no end.

"I most certainly will not!" Sakura ground out, and in her annoyance stood, grabbed his shoulder and yanked him towards her so he ended up on his back, but it was strange. It was as if she'd had immense strength at that moment, and she moved him with such ease that it startled her. The look in Sasuke's eyes told her he was shocked too. Sakura glanced at her hand in wonder, but only for a moment before regaining her anger and turning on him. "You're going to talk to me. You're going to tell me everything you know about me… and everything I need to know about you."

With narrowed eyes and a deep, sad frown, Sasuke looked over her. He'd answer her questions. The time had come, he couldn't put it off any longer. He also had some questions of his own.

"First, there's something I need to know." He told her quietly, hesitantly.

"What?" She snapped, still in a relatively bad mood. It was so unlike her that Sasuke found it amusing after a moment.

"Did you heal my eyes?" He asked so straightforward, Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you trying to say you knew I had such a gift?"

"So you did…" Sasuke sighed thoughtfully while scratching his chin. "Yes, I knew you would be a healer… but your powers shouldn't be awakened yet. If I had to guess, I'd say they're still untapped."

Sakura found herself very impatient. She was tired of explanations only confusing her more. "When you say powers, what exactly does that mean?"

Sasuke groaned as if the conversation was more painful than anything he'd ever been through, even his episode with his eyes from earlier. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and then gave her a soft look. "I'll tell you everything you need to know… but, can we eat first?"

As if on cue, both of their stomachs rumbled and Sakura blushed shamefully, though she felt guilty as well. Without a word, she got up and left the room, leaving him behind without a glance. She'd thought she had plenty of time to cool her head, but after only speaking to Sasuke for a moment over this newfound information, she was a mess once again.

Itachi had come back a while before to check on her, but he'd long since been gone again. She felt that Itachi was much easier to question for some reason. Not knowing what to really think anymore, she went into the kitchen and started preparing a quick meal.

Flustered as she was, her movements around the kitchen were hurried and loud. She was slamming cabinets and pulling stuff out with a vengeance. But it wasn't long before her anger evaporated completely and she was left sobbing uncontrollably, to the point where she couldn't even see what she was doing anymore.

"Sakura," Sasuke was suddenly behind her, his arms winding around her to hold her close. She stiffened but wouldn't have dreamed of pushing him away. "Look, I really am sorry, please forgive me. Don't be mad."

It was hard for her to be mad at him at all. She loved him so much. He was so special. But, she didn't know how else she should feel about everything. "Sasuke…"

"I get it, I should have just told you sooner. Itachi warned me, but I still felt it was in your best interest to keep you in the dark as long as possible."

"I don't understand." She whispered quietly and it was true. There was little she understood at all, it seemed.

Sasuke sighed and forced her to turn around and face him. "Just don't be upset anymore, alright? I promise to tell you everything."

Nodding sadly, Sakura hugged him briefly before releasing him and he let her go to finish making dinner. "Just sit, I'm making something quick."

Sasuke did as she told him, taking a seat at the table and watching her as she went about fixing them something to eat. He had to admit she looked like a different woman from the one he'd first met. The one he had to teach how to cook without burning the house down. The thought had him smiling. A lot had happened, but they were married now. Sakura was his, and she was finally back where she truly did belong. With him.

It was less than half an hour later before they were eating together. Both of them had been starving, having skipped out on breakfast, lunch and almost dinner. They were more than halfway through their meal before either of them even thought about speaking, and then the one to speak was Sakura.

"So, these powers… Is it something I have because I'm the princess?" She had to know everything, and this was one thing she was curious about.

Sasuke glanced over at her thoughtfully before nodding in confirmation. He sipped his water before speaking. "In a way, yes…"

"What do you mean, in a way?" More confusion. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and picked at his food a bit before answering. "It's not only that you're the princess, but other things as well."

"Sasuke," She growled, beside herself. If someone didn't start making sense to her soon, she would definitely lose it.

"Females in the royal houses, are very uncommon. Didn't you think it was strange how you lived? Being hidden away as if you didn't exist… Being lied to your whole life, only for everything to change for you as soon as you came of age. The fact that you'd be married off to an elite shinobi as soon as possible. When you think about it, it's much unlike your brother, the prince… Right?"

Sakura frowned, contemplating his words and waiting for him to go on.

"The prince will be the one to take the throne of course, but when he does… do you think he'll be married off to a kunoichi? No, he won't. He'll be married to another royal, more than likely someone from a neighboring kingdom."

"B-but why?"

Sasuke pushed his plate away and reached over to take a hold of her hand. "Legend has it, that once every century, a girl will be born from a royal family. This century, that girl is you."

"Legend?" Sakura tested the word as if she were unsure of its meaning.

"Yes, and there's a legend about it for a reason." Sasuke's jaw tensed as he thought over his next words. "The legendary princess is rumored to have abilities unlike anything anyone else could ever fathom. It's said that once she's of age, she should be married off… and after she gives birth to her firstborn child, she shall unlock her potential and it can either be a great asset to her home land, or a horrific liability. If the legendary princess is known far and wide, those who know of the legend will try and capture her, because to them, she would be a deity, one who could destroy lands on her own, and yet at the same time, heal anyone she wishes to heal.

"Of course, that means they'd use you against your will. Right now, Sakura… you are that legend. You have abilities that you can't come close to imagining. Not even I know the full extent of what you're capable of. However, there are things that could be true, or not be true when it comes to the legend. Either way though, you are more special than you could have ever know, and that's why you've had the life you've had.

"It was harsh. You had to have felt alone, isolated… but if you'd have been free and people would have known about you, I'm almost certain you would have been captured long ago, long before you were at an age you could be married off, to someone like me who can protect you."

Legend… Abilities… First born child… Asset, or liability… Things were finally starting to make sense and yet, Sakura still couldn't grasp it all. Why would someone like her be a legend? Why had she had to have such a life? She'd just wished to be normal, happy, but apparently that was asking for too much. She was shaking again, but Sasuke squeezed her hand reassuringly and she relaxed a bit before meeting his eyes.

Those dark eyes soothed her soul.

"I didn't want to just have to tell you about any of this, honestly I wanted to wait until it was something I had to tell you… like if you were with child. I would have had no choice but to tell you, but before that, I wished for you to live normally. I never wanted you to have to worry about any of this, to fear an assassin coming after you, to worry about the powers you will have. All I want is for you to be happy, and I felt you'd be happier without all that knowledge, at least for a little while."

Sakura looked down in shame. She felt like such a burden to everyone now that she'd heard all that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Sasuke scolded her, snatching her up from her chair and into his lap before she could protest. "Don't apologize for being who you are. If you're worried about what you'll become, don't. You will always be Sakura, and I'd never let someone steal you away to try and take advantage of your capabilities. In fact, when the time comes, I intend to train with you. We will conquer your abilities together. You will become much stronger than you know, and I'll always be with you."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke, holding him close as she cried. It was all so overwhelming but at least things were finally starting to make sense. She wouldn't be angry at Sasuke anymore. He'd kept this from her for only a short time, and yet her parents, her brother… they'd kept it from her for her entire life. She wasn't sure at that moment if she could forgive them but then again, she supposed they were only trying to keep her safe.

It was a while after that before she calmed down. By then, Sasuke had carried her back to the bedroom and laid her in bed. He settled in next to her and she still clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her crying had finally ceased but she was still shaken a bit. Sasuke held her tight to him and rubbed her back as he did. He wanted to soothe her, wanted her to know that she'd be okay. Everything would be okay.

"Um… Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Sakura shifted against him as if she were nervous. "Uh… When you mentioned a first born child… I mean, you said that was when these powers of mine should be awakened… What if that didn't happen for years to come?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, his roaming hand finding her hair and running through it gently. "It won't be years, I'm sure. And if it was, you'd more than likely have some idea of your strength before then. Just as you already have. To be able to heal my eyes like that, so perfectly on your first try… Then there was the way you pushed me back earlier. Your strength will be great, but it's nothing to fear because you will be trained to hone it."

"You really make me believe everything will be alright." Sakura smiled against him.

"That's because it will be." Sasuke smiled as well.

Sitting up pensively, Sakura chewed her bottom lip as she searched his face with her eyes. His eyes had her curious… His 'visual prowess', what Itachi had said. She wanted to know more about it, because that was a part of Sasuke she didn't know about. "Tell me about your eyes."

Sasuke seemed surprised but he sat up in bed, his eyes remaining on hers. "It's my clan's bloodline limit. It's an Uchiha ability that sets us aside from all other clans. There's not much to explain really, not that you'd be able to understand."

Sakura frowned, although she understood what he meant by saying that. She wasn't a shinobi. There were so many clans, even in just her home kingdom and they all had special abilities, most of them with their own bloodline limit's, she presumed. Sasuke's was just one of many, and trying to understand the depths of his abilities wouldn't be easy. But still that didn't mean she didn't want to try and understand.

"Those black flames…" She whispered under her breath, watching him cautiously. "I watched those people burn to ashes. It was unlike anything I've ever heard or read about."

Sasuke's jaw tensed and he turned his gaze aside, away from her. "Yes, those came from me. But I will not apologize for killing those bastards. Anyone who tries to bring you harm will not be getting any mercy out of me. I am sorry that you had to witness it, truly I am. I only want to protect you though, and that includes protecting you from any fighting. You shouldn't have to see such things, and I tried my damndest to prevent it."

"Sasuke, don't think that I don't understand where you're coming from, because I do. But, I don't feel that you went about it the right way. Not the fight, but by keeping what was truly going on from me."

Sasuke still didn't look at her and he bit his lip as he thought to himself for a moment. "I just wanted you to enjoy yourself, worry free. It wasn't that you weren't safe, because I will never let anyone hurt you." He told her earnestly, the serious look in his eyes as he turned back to her made her breath catch in her throat. "Never."

Sakura's lips trembled as she gazed at him lovingly. "It's not even me that I'm concerned about, Sasuke. It's you. If anything were to happen-"

"I'm not one to be taken down easily. Nobody hurt me. If it hadn't been from using the Amaterasu, I would have remained unscathed. I just strained my eyes too much."

"I know you're strong Sasuke… somehow, I just know it. But don't you see, just the thought of anything happening to you, it kills me!"

Sasuke sighed, his hand now stroking her cheek comfortingly. "You don't ever have to worry about me. My eyes are my strongpoint. I use them often in battle and will continue to do so. I'm an Uchiha. The Amaterasu is the worst on my eyes, but it's not something I have to use a lot. So don't worry so much. It probably won't ever happen again, and I'm working on getting stronger with it."

"So… they can start fire?"

Sasuke gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Among other things. I can see. Things that normal shinobi would miss, I could pick up with ease. I can read and copy my enemy's movements in an instant. I can put people to sleep, put them under a spell where I can make them see whatever I wish. There's much more, but it doesn't really matter. Though only a select few of us Uchiha awaken the sharingan to the level of mine, or Itachi's, and some of us never even awaken it at all, it is who we are."

"Sha…rin…gan?" Sakura was amazed. Although it all sounded like some type of magic to her, she couldn't believe Sasuke had any such abilities. It was amazing. Sakura stared into his eyes in pure awe.

Sasuke swallowed hard under her scrutiny and seeming to decide on something, he closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, he gazed at her with red eyes. Sakura gasped in surprise. She knew she was staring into something so powerful and yet, her first thought was that she'd seen them before.

Her face turned as red as his eyes as she remembered catching a glimpse of them during their lovemaking. In the heat of the moment, she'd been so enraptured that she thought nothing of it, in all honesty she'd thought she was seeing things, but she hadn't been. This was his sharingan. Those eyes were powerful and yet so…

"Beautiful…" She murmured, completely fascinated by those eyes. She ran her fingers over his brow as his face softened more by the instant.

"Dangerous." Sasuke corrected her softly. "Never, ever meet the eyes of the sharingan. I'd never hurt you, but don't ever trust anyone else. No matter how curious you are to see them, don't look at them. One glance is all it'd take for them to destroy you, to put you under a genjutsu, or worse."

"Okay…" Sakura muttered, but she was still tracing her fingers around his eyes and staring into them with fascination.

Sasuke sighed, but he couldn't look away from her. He wouldn't take this moment away from her. "There is one Uchiha out there who uses his abilities for all the wrong things. Although Itachi has been tracking him for years, that man should have died long, long ago. He's claimed immortality in the past and now, we feel that he may have obtained such a state because he's still around. I want you to take me seriously, because you may not have to worry about me, Itachi or Shisui, but you can't trust anyone else. Madara Uchiha especially. Knowing the kind of person he is, he probably already knows about you and he could want you for your abilities. Never look into the eyes of any Uchiha, unless it's me. Ever. And as a shinobi, he can alter his appearance. He could come to you looking just like Itachi, and you would never know the difference… Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sasuke had to question her because she seemed to be listening less and staring at him more. "Want you hurt your eyes for using them this long?"

Sasuke frowned, disappointed that she hadn't seemed to be paying any attention to what he'd been telling her. He sighed before answering, "No. Just having them activated doesn't bother me, even for extended periods of time. I'm not using any powers now, like the Amaterasu."

"Can you… show me your powers?"

Sasuke's lips parted in disbelief. "Have you been ignoring me this whole time?" He didn't understand what she was trying to say and he was disappointed in the fascination she had.

"No, I heard everything. I just… want to see for myself."

"Foolish." Sasuke grumbled, though with a smile coming to his lips. "These eyes aren't for good, you know…"

"So make them be. Show me something." She told him so confidently that Sasuke was taken aback.

After a long, silent moment, he laughed. "You're impossible. I'll show you, but don't be mad when I call you out of it." He smirked, already deciding exactly what he would show her.

Sakura breathed in deeply, excitement and anticipation fueling her. She watched him happily as his eyes widened and instantly, she felt reality slipping away, only to be pulled into a strange alternate, which was just like a dream.

…

She was in a place, but it was as if she wasn't really there. She was a witness to what was going on around her. It was a day that was so nostalgic to her. The day she left the castle and ran away. Where she appeared was just before Sasuke's house. She could see herself huddled on his porch, trying to get out of the weather. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched Sasuke watching her from a distance. He stood there for the longest moment, seeming to think hard before walking over to her.

It was easy to remember how she'd felt that night. The first night she'd ever felt anything really. She watched as Sasuke and herself exchanged words before he eventually helped her inside. Seeing it like this only made her realize just how fresh that memory was in her heart. Just as she went to step and run after them, eager to watch every second she could, the place warped and the next thing she knew, she was inside the house. Seated at the table, she looked around to find herself and Sasuke in the kitchen and she blushed. This day she remembered well too, because she'd nearly burned the house down as she attempted to cook, with Sasuke's help.

"Just relax, you're overthinking everything and panicking. Never panic. That's when disaster comes." Sasuke explained to her carefully. He'd helped her learn the temperatures to keep the stove at as the meal was cooked. That's when she found that she couldn't cook things wide open until they were done.

She managed not to burn anything, or ruin dinner with his help but she'd been embarrassed that he had to put so much effort in. Cooking should have been easy enough and it had been something she truly wanted to learn and be able to do for Sasuke. It hadn't been easy, and she'd been ashamed, but now as she looked back she realized how precious even those memories were to her.

She watched as they sat at the table across from where she was and ate dinner together and she noticed how happy both of them really did seem at that time. Though she remembered easily enough that they were always happy with each other. Except for that one time…

As if reading her thoughts, the dream world transformed to the exact memory she'd been thinking of. It was the night Sasuke had come home late for the first time and she'd been waiting for him at the table with dinner. It was one of the first meals she'd ever cooked all on her own and she'd been so excited to share it with him, that she didn't dare eat before him, and she waited for him until late that night.

She'd almost gone to sleep at the table, which she's set nicely. Though she was a bit tired, her excitement to show Sasuke the meal she'd prepared won out and she couldn't help but want to wait for him. Greeting him when he got home after work was her favorite part of the day.

She was against the wall, watching herself as she fought to stay awake and a moment later Sasuke was home. He walked straight into the kitchen, as he did every night but his face fell when he took her in, noticing how she was drifting off to sleep from where she sat at the table, so tired she hadn't even noticed him enter.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he walked over to her, kneeling down beside where she sat and only then did she notice him. "S-Sasuke… Um, welcome home!" She laughed nervously, then shook her head as if to shake off her sleepiness. Though Sakura could remember well enough that it didn't work well.

"You should be sleeping, it's late." He chided her, though softly and with a kind look in his eyes.

"I… I wanted to welcome you home though." She whispered shamefully, avoiding his eyes. For the first time, she got to see the smile that had formed on his lips. When in reality, she'd thought he was so angry with her. "I made dinner, and I just know it turned out well!"

"I understand, but you don't have to stay up late to greet me. I would have still eaten your dinner."

The girl frowned, embarrassed and disappointed. "F-forgive me." She stammered, her hands trembling.

"You've already eaten, right? You should get to bed."

Sakura twiddled her thumbs together in her lap, still avoiding his face, though he was still knelt down and right next to her. "Um… I was waiting for you." She admitted nervously and Sasuke frowned, though from her new perspective she could tell that he wasn't angry with her at all.

"Sakura… I won't have you neglecting yourself, just for my sake. Any time I'm late like this, don't bother waiting up for me."

The girl frowned deeply as she stared at her hands in her lap, and as she watched herself, Sakura remembered how close she'd been to tears at that moment. Still, she was smiling fondly at the scene before her, realizing how precious each and every moment with Sasuke had been to her. She knew what was coming, but her heart still ached as she watched herself jump up from her chair and bolt, running hurriedly to her room before Sasuke had a chance to see her cry. What hurt her the most now, was the look of distress on Sasuke's face as he watched her run off, fists clenching at his sides as he stood there motionless, and obviously torn. But in the end, he just sat at the table alone, staring at the food on the table, untouched until he finally got back to his feet and that's when he did go to her, and eventually, they did enjoy the food together happily before they both went to bed for the night.

Feeling surprised by the warping of the world before her, Sakura braced herself against the wall to steady herself, only to fall on her backside when she was placed in a new area. It was Sasuke's room. He was in his bed alone, staring at the ceiling. Sakura swallowed hard, feeling like an intruder, even if it was Sasuke who was showing her. He lay so still, looking like her dreams come true. She had no idea what she was looking at, just that it had to be another memory.

When she heard the quiet knock come to the door a moment later, she realized though. She watched breathlessly as Sasuke features distorted into confusion before he got out of bed, shirtless and some type of beautiful. Her heart palpitated as she watched him grab a shirt and shrug it on before he opened the door. Sasuke stood before her past self, taking in her shaken form. She remembered clearly how her heart had been pounding in fear, how her entire body trembled, especially her knees, and how she could barely speak through her sobs.

"Sakura?" Sasuke intoned warily before he'd put two and two together and took her hand to pull her inside his room. He led her to his bed without question and she sat next to him, struggling to calm down, to catch her breath. Hesitantly, Sasuke rubbed her back in hopes of comforting her, if only a little.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Her words came out broken between her sobs, and she remembered how bad she'd felt for going to him. He worked so much and he needed his rest, and yet she was disturbing him with her problems.

"You don't have to apologize. Bad dream?"

Sakura nodded through her tears, and continuously wiped them from her face in hopes they would subside. "I'm… I'm afraid… to be… alone." She sniffled and Sasuke hand on her back went to wrap around her instead. He pulled her close and Sakura blushed, right along with her past self.

She'd always been attracted to Sasuke, and she remembered well enough just how distracting that embrace had been, for she'd stopped crying instantaneously. Her trembling calmed considerably as she stared up at him in awe. He was strong. He looked better than any prince she could have ever imagined. He smelled good. Like sandalwood, fruit, and Sasuke, and he was warm, and comforting- even when he wasn't trying to be. To Sakura, he was safe, and she'd always be thankful for that.

"Just don't cry anymore." He sighed. "You can stay with me tonight."

"Sasuke…" She sighed as she leaned on him, more thankful for his consideration than he would ever know.

.

After that memory several others followed, and it was nice to reminiscence even though those memories were real not so long ago, and were still fresh in her mind, but when it came to the memories of Sasuke coming home to find her no longer there, and seeing just how upset he'd been, she didn't like it. She hated to see Sasuke upset, to see how he hurt after losing her, but it excited her to see how desperately he planned to get her back.

Then the ball came and they met again and not long after they were married. The honeymoon came only to be ended to abruptly, and yet here they were, staring at each other as the genjutsu faded. Things had never gone as planned, and it was quite probable that they never would, but as long as they could be together, nothing else really mattered.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears until they fell from her eyes as she stared at him, watching his eyes turn back to their usual obsidian. She was amazed. Those eyes… They were powerful and yet beautiful and so amazing if they could show her such precious memories.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered shakily, not exactly sure what she should say after seeing all that.

"These eyes are full of capabilities. Sometimes I use them too much, and certain abilities take more of my chakra than others. Those black flames, the Amaterasu… they take a lot out of me."

Sakura frowned as she looked over him, thinking back on all that had happened. "There's so much I don't understand. I mean… The noises woke me, and yet you were there when I woke up and then suddenly, you disappeared and I found you outside like that."

"That was a clone." He told her in explanation. "Most shinobi can produce clones of themselves, and I did so you wouldn't be alone in there. When my chakra drained and I lost it, I suppose all my clones vanished."

It was unbelievable, the things shinobi could do and Sakura felt she may never understand the full extent of their powers and she wasn't even a shinobi, and yet she supposedly had powers of her own. She'd never imagined such a thing, and though it wasn't something she necessarily wanted, she wasn't opposed to it either, as long as she could be a healer, and could help Sasuke if he ever needed it. She hoped he never would again though.

"I'm sorry for being so upset with you, Sasuke. I really am. But, you had no right to keep me in the dark about all this. I understand you had good intentions, but you endangered all of us. I'd much rather be here, in our home, safe than on the road with enemies after us."

Sasuke sighed, he knew he was wrong, even though he didn't want to believe he was. He just wanted to keep it all from her for as long as possible. To give her that little bit of norm. She deserved it, she'd never had that normal before. But maybe all hope wasn't lost just yet. Even though she knew about her powers and had an inkling of what was to come, he could still try to give her the most normal life they could manage.

"Forgive me. You're right, but I wasn't thinking of it that way. I promise to tell you anything you need to know."

She nodded, appreciating that. "Good. Don't ever lie to me."

With a flinch, Sasuke looked away from her, his eyes narrowing on the wall. "I… wouldn't say I lied… I just wasn't completely honest."

"Then be honest." Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged him close. "I love you, Sasuke. Let's forget all this ever happened. I have much to learn, and I want us to move forward with this together."

Sasuke sighed and wrapped her in his arms as well, holding her close to him. "You're so precious to me. I'll always protect you, I swear."

"I know." Sakura whispered, smiling broadly while she cried, but those were happy tears.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chap!**

 **See you soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

The next day, Sakura was surprised to wake up long before Sasuke. It was unusual for him but she was thankful he slept, so she could prepare them a nice breakfast to have together and hopefully surprise him. She cooked enough for a family of six, mainly because Sasuke had a very healthy appetite and always ate three times as much as she did.

She was just setting the table when a knock sounded on the door. Though she was reluctant, and thought twice about going to the door while Sasuke was sleeping, she ended up shaking away her worries and checked the door. It was Itachi and Shisui, so with a relieved sigh, she opened the door.

"Good morning." She greeted them warmly, stepping back a bit to let them inside.

"Good morning," They replied simultaneously, both of them smiling back at her.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked then, glancing around the open area of their home.

Sakura closed the door behind them before answering. "He's still sleeping."

"That's unusual." Itachi muttered thoughtfully and Shisui laughed.

"Is it really? I mean… Sakura probably kept him up all night."

Blushing furiously, Sakura's hands flew to her cheeks and she blinked rapidly at the pair.

"Shisui," Itachi scolded him with a look and Shisui's grin faded.

"Um, if you needed to speak to Sasuke, I was just about to wake him as soon as I got the table ready. If you'd like you two could join us for breakfast."

They started following her into the kitchen the instant she headed that way. "How thoughtful." Itachi seemed pleased with the offer, Shisui was laughing again.

"The brat won't be happy, I bet."

"Don't worry." Sakura waved them off, continuing to set the table as they took two of the chairs at the table. "I cooked a lot of food this morning anyway."

Shisui inhaled deeply. "It certainly smells delicious."

Sakura smiled at him just as she finished setting out their plates, then she brought the food over to the table and brought a pitcher of orange juice, and one of water. "Okay, I'll go wake Sasuke."

She hurried off and down the hall to their bedroom. Sasuke was out cold, even snoring lightly, something she'd never heard him do before. She went over to the side of the bed and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Sasuke," She called to him and his eyes opened instantly. "I'm sorry to wake you, but breakfast is ready… and Itachi and Shisui are here."

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke sat up slowly and stretched. He was annoyed, but not because he'd been woken by Sakura. He was usually up before her, and so he was rested enough, breakfast was something he looked forward to, especially when Sakura prepared it, but he was annoyed that those two were there, and so early in the morning too. They'd better have good reason, or he really would give them a piece of his mind. It would have been nice to have at least one day alone with just him and Sakura, but he was starting to think that might never happen.

Sasuke got out of bed slowly and took her in his arms before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Good morning."

With a blush she replied, "Good morning."

He smirked and took her hand to lead her back to the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed. He was only in his sleeping pants, but he didn't care. Itachi and Shisui were both giving him a look that suggested they had something to talk about and that relaxed him a bit. At least they hadn't come by just to agitate him. Sasuke released Sakura's hand just before he took his seat at the table and she joined him, taking the open seat beside him.

They all filled their plates with what they wanted and Sakura filled her and Sasuke's glasses, leaving Itachi and Shisui to take care of their own, though only because she had no idea what they preferred to drink. She dug right in, hungry after cooking the food for so long and all the guys seemed eager to dig in as well, so for a long time, they ate in silence.

"My, Sakura… you're an excellent cook."

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura smiled warmly at the compliment.

"It was very good." Shisui agreed, having cleaned his plate entirely, along with the rest of them. Sakura was the only one whose eyes seemed to want much more food than her stomach did.

Sasuke pushed his plate away, looking across the table at his brother and cousin curiously. "What's going on?" He asked, knowing there was some reason for their visit.

Itachi grinned then. "So eager to get rid of us already?"

"Of course he is." Shisui smirked suggestively and Sasuke glared at them both.

"Don't piss me off, you both know I'm not a morning person."

"Got that right." Shisui snorted.

Itachi sighed. "We wouldn't disturb you if we didn't have reason to. There are a few things we'd like to discuss and it needed to be done now, because Shisui has a mission that will be taking him out of the kingdom for a couple weeks, and I have some work to catch up on in the meantime."

"So, what is it?" Sasuke pressed.

"I assume you've explained things to Sakura by now, correct?" Itachi asked and when Sasuke nodded, he continued. "Well I've been thinking about everything, and I have reason to believe a war will break out much sooner than we'd anticipated. Sakura's powers are hidden, and waiting for her to have a child would take a long time, war would already be underway. So, I've come up with a plan to tap into those powers sooner."

"Why would we need to do that?" Sasuke asked, his tone cold and none too happy about the suggestion.

"War is not a game, it's something you've never experienced, so you can't possibly understand how gruesome of an experience it is. Sakura needs protection, and she also needs to be able to protect herself."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke glared at his brother. "As if I'd let anything happen to her."

Itachi glared back, annoyed with Sasuke's attitude on the matter. "You're a fool, Sasuke. You think you know everything, but you don't. You're naïve if you think you'll be able to stay at her side at all times. We should take the time to train Sakura while we can. It could prove to save her life."

Sasuke's fist slammed down on the table and his glare was cold as ice as he stared at Itachi, fists and teeth clenched.

"He's right Sasuke… If I could defend myself at least, that would make me happy. It should give you some peace of mind as well." Sakura told Sasuke calmly.

He turned to look at her instead, obsidian eyes softening slightly. "It would… It's not that. Just the thought of subjecting you to training before you're ready, it settles with me in all the wrong ways."

"Sakura is not a shinobi, and she won't be treated as such. No harm will come to her, only good."

"Listen to your brother, Sasuke. Sakura needs to do this." Shisui chided him softly.

Sasuke's head shook in annoyance before he stood suddenly and stormed out of the kitchen. Sakura looked down at the table, unsure what to do in this situation. She felt it best to follow Itachi's suggestion, to learn her strengths and hopefully be able to protect herself if she were ever without her husband's protection and Sasuke wanted to train with her eventually anyway, what was wrong with starting a little sooner?

War was a serious thing, and the last thing she wanted was to be a burden to anyone, especially Sasuke… and this war would be because of her. Everyone wanted her dead so they wouldn't have to fear her anymore because she was an unknown. If she could defend herself, even slightly, Sasuke should be happy.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura… Sasuke will come around, but for now I want you to agree to train with me. Shisui will be away, but if you're willing, I'll come get you every day when I have the time and we will get you stronger. I'll teach you the basics and in the meantime, you may unlock all that potential you have."

Sakura nodded, because she agreed. Going against Sasuke's wishes wasn't something that appealed to her, but she knew this would be for the best… he just didn't realize it yet. "Very well."

"Good. I'll collect you sometime in the early morning so be prepared."

"Of course." Sakura gave him a soft, but forced smile as they all stood and she walked them both to the door. "Thanks for your consideration."

"Don't mention it, this is something that needs to be done."

As she closed the door, Sakura thought about how right he was, and how difficult Sasuke was. Now she'd have to talk to him and try and get at least a tiny bit of understanding from him. He should be looking more at the pros than the cons, and she felt certain that this would bring only good things.

A liability wasn't something she wanted to be. If she could ward off attacks, and keep herself safe, learn how to control her healing powers, and use them at will, she would be a huge asset for them in war, and that to her, was much more appealing.

…

Sasuke was royally pissed. Itachi and Shisui really knew how to push his buttons, and when it came to Sakura, his buttons were pushed with ease. Nothing could go the way he tried to plan it. All he wanted was to wait for Sakura's powers to awaken completely and only then go about training her to control her gifts. Those bastards were so pushy, always interfering, always trying to step into his and Sakura's life, their marriage. When would they ever have a peaceful day? Sasuke was really about to lose it.

In his annoyance, he was pacing back and forth through his room, their room. He just couldn't have a normal day. Sakura was probably mad at him now and he didn't know what he'd do about it. He was just so pissed off with everything and nothing going his way, after a moment he just fell on the bed with a groan. It was all the more annoying, because he knew he'd already lost this argument.

It was only a few minutes later when the door opened and Sakura came inside. He smelled her the instant the door opened, that sweet natural scent of hers that was a cross between vanilla and strawberry. He hated how much he adored that scent. It was unbelievable how important that girl was to him, because it had taken her no time at all to worm her way into his heart. A heart he never knew he had.

"Sasuke?" She called to him as she sat on the bedside next to him. He didn't respond, didn't move from how he lay with his head buried in the pillows. "We should talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." He mumbled into the pillows which muffled his voice, but Sakura was still able to make out his words.

"Yes there is, now stop acting like that." She sighed and so did Sasuke as he rolled over on his side to face her. "You shouldn't be upset about this. You wanted me to train, remember?"

"I do." He nodded seriously. "But not until the time comes. Right now, it's unnecessary. I don't think you're ready."

"This is mostly about my protection though, right? Shouldn't I learn how to defend myself. Anything could happen Sasuke, even I know that."

Sasuke frowned at this. "I'm going to be all the protection you need." He assured her, taking her hand in his meaningfully.

"I know you'll protect me Sasuke, but you also have to protect yourself. It's not like I want to go out there and fight with you, it's just… If something did happen, I'd feel safer knowing I learned a few things to help protect myself."

He wasn't happy, and Sakura could tell that well enough. But, Sasuke wasn't going to argue with her about this. "Fine, but I don't like this."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him before throwing herself over him and wrapping him in her arms. She giggled just as his arms wrapped around her in return.

He rolled them over in bed so that he was on top of her, staring down at her so close their noses touched each other's. Sakura's giggles were cut short then as she stared up into his dark eyes. Something about the way he looked at her burned her from the inside out, in the best of ways.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes full of adoration for the man above her.

Sasuke responded with a kiss to her lips. It was soft and sweet at first, a few touches one after the other. However, the second Sakura started kissing him back, opening her lips to his with an urgency that surprised them both, Sasuke deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue past her lips to meet her own.

She worked her hands up his arms, to his back and over his shoulders. His body was so much bigger, so hard and yet smooth. Sakura was lost to him as she explored his bare upper body eagerly before finally settling her hands in his hair. Sasuke's hands were roaming her body as well by then, and his touches along with his kisses had her lost in a sea of pleasure much quicker than necessary.

Sakura was panting heavily as Sasuke caressed her body, stripping her as he went. In a matter of seconds, she was completely naked beneath him and staring up at him through half lidded eyes as he removed his sleeping pants. To Sakura he was so beautiful to look at that it was embarrassing, but still she couldn't look away.

Everything felt so right with Sasuke, so Sakura found herself calm despite her neediness as he settled himself between her thighs. Her hands were back in his hair the second he stole her lips in a kiss again. She was whimpering with desire at the feel of their naked bodies pressing against each other. She gasped in surprise when his fingers slipped past her slick folds to her most sensitive area, having been so deeply consumed by his kiss she hadn't been expecting it and the slightest touch there was enough to have her back arching beneath him.

Sasuke pulled his lips away from hers with a deep and sensual groan that seemed to pull at her insides as he touched her. She moaned loudly when his fingers circled her entrance, but Sasuke pulled his hand away just as quickly as it was placed there. Sakura's whimpered protest was cut short by another kiss at the same time Sasuke filled her completely.

Crying out loudly, Sakura held onto Sasuke with all her might, taken aback by the sudden intrusion. He was a lot to take in, but it felt so right, so fulfilling that Sakura wished they could remain as one forever. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he didn't move. She was so tight around him that it took his breath away and he could have come that instant if he moved.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered against his lips, her body unable to remain still beneath him, which only worsened his state of closeness. He'd never in his life experienced such a blissful union as he did with Sakura. To him, she was his little piece of heaven and he wanted to enjoy whatever intimate moments together that they could, for he didn't know how often these moments would be obtainable.

Once his body calmed, and Sakura's had adjusted to the intrusion, Sasuke started moving slowly. Keeping a steady rhythm, he kissed her passionately, stealing each erotic sound that came from her lips. Sakura couldn't believe it, but she was certain this time felt even better than the first.

With each slow, deep thrust she got more into the moment, all else was forgotten as he worked her body like he was brought to earth solely for the purpose of pleasuring her. He was so big, so thick. She didn't even have to think about it to know that he was stretching her to the limit, but nothing had ever felt more right. After muttering something that sounded like a curse to her, he whispered her name and it sounded so sweet, so endearing that tears came to her eyes then. She was overwhelmed with feeling. Her love for him, and her body's reaction to him, it was almost too much for her to bear.

He kissed the tears from her cheeks just as they fell and then his mouth was trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck and to her chest. She cried out when his tongue made contact with one of her erect nipples. Trembling in the heat of their passion, Sakura could only cling to his hair as he continued to lavish her body with his mouth, all the while continuing with those slow, deep thrusts.

Head lolling back into the pillows, Sakura's shaking hands fell from his head to the sheets at her sides. Feeling as if a hot, explosion was about to happen within her she screamed his name, writhing beneath him as she felt her sex tighten around his member.

"Sasuke, oh!" She wailed as her climax came to the surface, stealing her vision and nearly suffocating her as her body bucked beneath him.

Clawing at the sheets with her fingers, she whimpered as Sasuke picked up speed. He leaned down as he moved, capturing her lips with his once more, though she was too far gone to kiss him back, her body still convulsing from her orgasm as he found his own release.

It felt like forever that they laid there, tangled together happily spent after their lovemaking. Sakura felt sleepy, and Sasuke hadn't so much as uttered a word the whole time, but even the silence was comforting. What was most comforting though was resting comfortably against him, while they both held onto each other. It was nice not having anything to do, and Sasuke not having to work. It seemed that he would still get his time off even though their actual honeymoon had been cut so short, and for that Sakura was thankful.

Even if they had to spend time with her training, they could devote all their extra time to each other. Sakura wouldn't admit it to him aloud, but she secretly hoped they'd be able to be intimate often. Everyday… maybe even more than that. Just thinking about it had her face burning in shame, but she just couldn't help herself. Nothing was quite like sex with Sasuke, and she wanted to do it as much as they could.

Just as she let her eyes flutter closed, thinking it was okay to take a short nap, she heard a knock coming from the front door. It was a quiet knock, and far enough away that she'd barely heard it. Her eyes snapped open when Sasuke released her to sit up, snapping out unhappily about their sudden guest.

"Can't have one damn day." He muttered in his annoyance as he got up out of bed.

Sakura's lips parted as she watched him, completely mesmerized by his perfect, naked body. He found his sleeping pants all too soon and stepped into them. She couldn't have been more ashamed when he turned to her and caught her staring at his crotch, though his mood seemed to brighten then.

"You can look you know, you don't have to be so embarrassed about it." He was smirking as he walked around to her side of the bed. Sakura peeped up at him, cheeks on fire. "Sleep if you want, we could go out to dinner tonight instead of cooking. I'll come back as soon as I send the intruder on their way."

"Intruder?" Sakura raised a brow, smiling then.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and then turned to leave. "All I know is it better not be those two idiots."

Sakura giggled as she watched him leave. Sasuke was so easily annoyed, she couldn't help but find it amusing. Wide awake now as if all her grogginess had vanished, Sakura got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Instead of a nap, she'd take her a nice hot bath.

…

Sasuke's fist were clenching at his sides as his bare feet led him through his house and to the front door where the knock never let up. He was pissed by the time he finally swung the door open, but his anger vanished the instant he took in the man before him.

"Hello," The blonde man before him spoke after clearing his throat and giving Sasuke a look over, obviously not taking to his lack of attire. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto." Sasuke gave him a firm nod, but didn't move to invite him in. "What an unexpected surprise."

"There's something we should discuss." Naruto told him, his cerulean eyes serious.

Sasuke frowned but decided to step aside and let him in. He figured it was unusual for the prince to be making a visit anyway. Naruto stepped inside and without the slightest bit of hesitation went to have a seat on the couch. If he'd been anyone else, Sasuke probably would have made a snide comment, but this was Sakura's brother… and the future ruler of their kingdom.

"So…" Sasuke began as he took a seat in the chair across from the couch. "What is it that we need to discuss?"

"Where's Sakura?" He asked first, glancing around as if to make sure there was no sign of her.

"Napping."

"Oh." He nodded before settling his eyes on Sasuke once more. "Well, it's about Sakura."

"Well?" Sasuke pressed, eager to have the conversation and send the prince on his way.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, or mind because he wasted no time in speaking. "I know you know about Sakura, by now the word has spread to everyone, even outside of our kingdom."

Sasuke nodded, but remained silent as he waited for Naruto to continue.

"Sakura is very precious to me, being my only sibling… my baby sister. I know that you'll be there to protect her, but with war on the horizon, a lot is about to happen in the kingdom. The preparations have already begun and tomorrow my father plans to address the elite's directly about this situation."

"Everyone knows war is coming, and if everyone knows about Sakura, what else is there for him to address?" Sasuke questioned him with narrowed eyes.

Naruto sighed and leaned back on the couch, casually lifting his right leg to rest his ankle on his left knee. "Last night a letter was delivered directly to my father, inside there was a warning- a threat."

"What threat?" Sasuke asked, his tone clipped. He wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

The prince seemed to hesitate then, regarding Sasuke warily before speaking again. "It seems that all the other kingdoms aside from our allies came together to issue the threat. They say if Sakura isn't handed over to be exterminated, it will be the end of our kingdom."

Sasuke was on his feet then, a rage like none he'd felt before sweeping over him and causing his blood to boil. "What?!"

"That's not all." Naruto whispered, frowning deeply then. "My father finds the threat feasible enough… that he plans to agree to their terms in order to prevent certain destruction, if he can't get our allies to agree to fight with us."

So affronted, so disgusted, and outright pissed the fuck off, Sasuke could do nothing but gape at Naruto in disbelief. He was trembling now, feeling an adrenaline flow through him that was so strong he was certain he could take a whole kingdom out himself.

"Father is going to announce this threat to the elite's first, have word sent to our allies in hopes of receiving some help, and he's also going to fill everyone in on his decision to heed their warning, by turning Sakura in if he thinks we don't have a fighting chance."

Heart constricting painfully, Sasuke couldn't even contemplate responding to any of this. All he could do was try and force himself to breathe, but each breath came with a struggle.

"I'll be condemned for this severely, I know. But, that's my baby sister back there. I can't let any harm come to her. I just can't. If you're willing, if you want her safe as I do, I want you to do as I suggest. I'm sure it will be the only way to get through this all, with Sakura safe in the end."

Sasuke turned his back to the prince, hands running through his hair in frustration. He didn't know what to think. What could the prince possibly suggest to get them out of this situation? Sasuke was devastated, he was actually afraid and at that moment, all he wanted was for his brother to be there. Only Itachi would be able to get them through such a predicament.

Things were never supposed to turn out this way.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

* * *

Was it really the only way?

Sasuke thought over this same question a thousand times as he paced back and forth through his living room. Sakura had taken a bath, and ended up taking a nap after and for that Sasuke was glad because now, he just needed some time to think. Some time to figure out if Naruto's suggestion was really in their best interest. If there was nothing else he could do to save her... Itachi and Shisui had come as quickly as he'd summoned them and for a long time, they just sat there, watching him as he paced around the floor tirelessly.

He'd explained the situation by then, but neither Itachi nor Shisui had said a word. They seemed to be as lost in thought as he was then. Only they could sit, Sasuke could not. All he could do was walk back and forth in a feeble attempt to calm his rising panic, but it did him no good. He was only feeling more desperate by the second. This was a horrific turn that he hadn't been expecting. The Leaf was no weak kingdom, they had some of the finest shinobi in the world and even the Uchiha themselves. He couldn't believe the king, Sakura's father, would ever even consider handing her over to the enemy.

Her entire life had been about protecting her. To keep her from getting into the enemy's hands, to have her live, no matter what. So, why? Why was he going to give up on her- his daughter, over one little letter? Sasuke wasn't threatened by that, not even a bit. He'd die and go to hell before he'd ever let them destroy the kingdom and take his wife. The only problem here was the fact that the king was willing to just hand her over. If he did decide to do that, there would be nothing Sasuke could do.

It was true. Their only option was to run… But, for how long would they be able to do so?

Where would they go? How many battles would they have to fight on the run? What would Sakura think or say after she heard about all this?

As much as he would have liked to keep this from her, to only protect her… he would never be doing that again. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve this, not at all. But he refused to lie to her, to make up excuses to get them away. Now, that more than likely wouldn't even work because she knew they had no business leaving the kingdom. If they did, they'd be targeted. Sakura was well aware of this. So, if they were leaving, she'd have to be fully informed why.

"Okay." Itachi sighed after ages, gaining Sasuke's full attention instantly. "The way I see it, we have two options. Either we speak directly with the king and demand a different approach, or we listen to the prince."

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides and the scowl on his face only darkened. He expected more. Itachi should have been coming up with endless scenarios for them. But, how many options could they have, really?

"The latter will be the more sensible option. If we did go to the king, we would be jeopardizing the prince, and ourselves… and things could end for all of us."

"So we run?" Shisui questioned thoughtfully, onyx eyes seeing nothing as they stared at the wall.

"Yes." Itachi nodded once, though his eyes were distant as he continued to lose himself in his thoughts. "But, running won't be an easy option either. Our hideouts aren't numerous, and I'm not sure how much time we'll have at any certain location. Also, there's no telling how many enemies we may face on our way."

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair in frustration, turning his back to Itachi and Shisui to glare at the floor. He was losing it, and quickly. He didn't know what to do, this was all so unexpected and it was going to be so, so hard. The fighting didn't bother him, nor the running. It was the thought of seeing how hurt Sakura would be over this. She was still a fragile girl, just spreading her wings for the first time. She was so pure, so innocent. She deserved so much better than the fate she'd been given.

"I'll need a few hours to concoct a plan of action." Itachi informed him as he took a stand. "Prepare yourself, and Sakura as well. We'll be leaving tonight."

"I'll go too, I have some things to take care of before I can leave." Shisui told Sasuke, slapping a hand on his shoulder as he went to walk by. "Don't worry, okay Sasuke? We won't let anything happen to Sakura. She's one of us now."

Sasuke said nothing as he watched the two of them leave, only then was he finally consumed by grief and guilt. He fell to his knees there on the spot, wide obsidian eyes staring into nothing. Even with their help, even with all their strengths and abilities, even with them laying their lives on the line… would any of it be enough to get Sakura through this. Would peace ever find them? Would she ever finally have that peaceful, happy life he so wished she could have?

He wasn't sure of anything anymore, but he had to try. He'd never stop trying.

…

"What's going on?" Sakura grumbled, rubbing her tired eyes as she was awakened from her nap by a rustling of movements.

She sat up in bed, blinking several times for her eyes to adjust and take in the sight of Sasuke frantically packing their clothes into their bags. With a frown and delicate pink brows pulling together, Sakura watched him move about, unsure what he was doing, what she should do, if anything. She wanted to question him, but the look of misery on his face was enough to halt any questions from slipping past her lips. Something was definitely wrong. She didn't know what, but she was quickly becoming panicked.

Sasuke spent another several minutes stuffing clothes, weapons and personal necessities into their bags before he realized she was awake, and watching him with such concern. His frown deepened as he walked over to her, immediately taking her hands in his. Once he sat on the bed before her, he tugged her into his arms and crushed her against his chest. That was all it took for her to break down, for tears to pool from her eyes, for her breath to catch completely in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Sakura… I'm so sorry." He told her, over and over, repeating the words endlessly and only breaking her heart further each time.

No matter what was happening, the last thing she ever wanted was to see Sasuke like this, so distraught, so uneasy, so apologetic. Though she didn't feel as if it was her fault her life had turned out as it had, it most certainly wasn't Sasuke's, and she never wanted him to think otherwise.

"Don't apologize. Just talk to me." She whispered the plea, leaning back to look at him with tear filled eyes. "Please, tell me what's happening."

Sasuke's eyes dropped, unable to face hers in that moment. He knew he had to tell her, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy for him. "I spoke with your brother." He told her, voice as broken as he felt.

Sakura stiffened, feeling bewildered as she pondered when they spoke, or what it could have been about. And why Sasuke was in such a dark mood... "Naruto… came here?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Yes." Sasuke didn't hesitate to answer. "There's been a threat issued, and the higher ups have intentions of turning you over to the enemy… to prevent the impending war."

Sakura gasped, but couldn't breathe at all after that. "Do you… mean…"

Sasuke nodded slowly, unable to look at her, for the pain he heard in her voice was more than enough to break what was left of his soul. There was no way he could handle the horrified expression she was no doubt making as she concluded what his words meant.

"I could have never expected your father would come to such a conclusion. But, he's afraid, so he's showing his true cowardice. But, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, finally turning to face her with a reassurance that touched the both of them. "I'm not letting this happen. Neither is Naruto, or Itachi, or even Shisui. We've got a plan- and we're going to protect you. No matter what."

…

Sakura was devastated, it was easy for all of them to tell as they readied themselves for departure that night. Itachi and Shisui were securing their backpacks on, carrying Sasuke and Sakura's as well, while Sasuke would be carrying Sakura. They'd be moving fast and trying their damnedest to remain unseen. A horse and carriage was out of the question.

The poor girl hadn't so much as uttered a word, and this deeply concerned the three Uchiha that would be accompanying her, especially the one that was her husband. Itachi had gone over the plan briefly, but to no full extent. All they knew so far was that they'd be making a run for Itachi's closest hideout. It was close enough to make the journey over the course of the night, so they wouldn't have to be resting in the open.

Only problem was Sakura. The light in her eyes had completely dissipated. She didn't even move as they prepared themselves. She just stood there, pink lips parted slightly as she stared off at nothing at all. Even if they spoke to her, she didn't bother replying. It was as if she wouldn't even hear them.

How betrayed she must have felt, having her own father turn on her. Sasuke only hoped she wasn't damaged by this beyond repair. He'd dedicate his life to making her happy, no matter how fruitless it may be. Even if he was trying forever, to no avail… he'd always strive for her to reach that happiness, to be able to move past all this once and for all.

If he had to start a war himself, just to end anyone who'd dare stand against them so that they could finally live in peace, he'd even go that far. Nothing hurt him worse than seeing her like this. His Sakura… His wife… She was a lovely, beautiful, and kind princess. The only thing she deserved was love, and happiness. Instead, she had misery and pain. Sasuke hated it. He wanted to wake her up, to bring her out of her depression, but he wasn't sure if it was even possible.

"Here," He murmured, taking his favorite black hooded cloak and wrapping it around her slight build. He pulled the hood over her head, concealing her luscious pink locks and then he cupped her cheeks in his hands and forced her to look at him. It was then that he finally seen some semblance of life returning to those beautiful eyes, that had been looking far too dull. "This will keep you hidden. We're going to leave now. Trust us."

After a moment of staring into his eyes, she nodded firmly, seeming to gain some resolve. "I'm ready." She whispered back, finally speaking for the first time and to Sasuke, it was very reassuring.

Sakura wouldn't let this curse beat her, and if there was anything she believed in, it was the Uchiha. They would be keeping her safe, and she would always stick by their sides, and love and respect them for the wonderful men they were. She watched Sasuke as he turned his back to her and knelt down.

"Climb on."

Hesitantly, Sakura did as she was told and climbed onto Sasuke's back. She squeaked in surprise when he stood instantly, moving as if he hadn't just had any extra weight added at all. Her arms tightened loosely around his neck, and while he spoke with his brothers, Sakura was once again lost in her own world, hearing nothing aside from her own thoughts which threatened to consume her.

"Okay, we're going to get moving." Sasuke turned his head to the side after a few moments, speaking to her and she nodded absentmindedly. "Just hold on tight to me, okay? We'll be moving fast."

Heeding his words, Sakura held tighter to him as they left the house and with each step Sasuke took, she felt more and more like they were leaving everything behind. Their home, her family, everything she'd ever known, aside from Sasuke... Which wasn't much. No matter how far they went, she'd always have him and that's the only thing she kept reminding herself of. Sasuke meant everything to her. And what was her family, really… if they only wanted to hand her over to be killed. No, she had to at least try and be happy, if only for Sasuke. He didn't deserve to be brought down any further thanks to her.

It felt strange, yet exhilarating, holding tight to Sasuke as he jumped from tree to tree, Itachi right before them and Shisui behind. Their speed was incredible, something Sakura was certain she'd never be able to understand, but she admired all of them for everything they were. The three of them alone had taken it upon themselves to protect her, even with their lives. It was something she cherished, but felt so, so guilty about.

They were putting their lives on hold, just for hers. A part of her couldn't help thinking that everyone would be better off if she would have run away, let herself be taken and eliminated. Sasuke would have hurt, but he would get over it eventually. But, as long as she was around, they'd be struggling to survive. Unable to live normal, happy lives, and because of that, she wasn't sure she'd be able to get over her depressed state.

…

Sasuke was worried. Though they'd managed to make it out of the kingdom and into the forest without trouble and had since been traveling without sensing any enemies, but it was Sakura that had him worried. She held tight to him, but she hadn't made a sound. There wasn't an ounce of liveliness coming from her. She was quiet, sad and hurt- and Sasuke didn't know what to say or do to make her feel any better.

He would help her survive, so one day things could be better, but how could he keep her happy like this? When there always seemed to be something hurting her. It was all the more worse being that her father had betrayed her trust like this. He had to do something either way, he couldn't let her get so depressed. She still had her whole life ahead of her, and he would never leave her side. He'd do everything he could to keep her safe from harm, and try and make her happy. He couldn't see her like this, he needed her happy. If she wasn't, he'd never be able to live with himself.

…

Rain came a few hours into their travels. At the first sign of it, Shisui went ahead and located some shelter in a nearby cave. They took refuge there, getting Sakura out of the rain just as quickly as it started. Though it was spring time, the night air was cool and Sasuke wasn't going to let Sakura get ill, on top of everything else.

It was when he let her down, and turned around gaze at her as she sat on the ground that he noticed her trembling. He took her hands in his immediately, becoming even more concerned than he already was. She wasn't cold though, so he supposed it was her nerves that had her so shaken. Her emerald eyes looked past him, seeing nothing at all and looking dull once again in comparison to their usual liveliness. Right then, she was broken and the more he thought about it, the more upset Sasuke became.

He released her hands to grab a hold of the cloak at the hood, on each side of her neck. His grip was tight enough to gain her attention, and she met his eyes slowly. But, Sasuke found nothing there. Nothing but obvious turmoil. The more time she had to think, the deeper she was falling into misery.

"Don't look like that. We're going to get through this. I swear it."

Lip trembling at his words, Sakura nodded once, tears brimming in her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck then and held him tight. Sasuke's face twisted with the anguish he was feeling, and his own arms wrapped around her in return. He held her close as she cried against him. There was nothing he wished for more than her health, safety, and happiness. He only hoped she'd never give up. As long as she kept fighting with him, they'd get past all the bad times. He'd take her across the lands if he had to, though he was hopeful that one day, they'd be able to return to the kingdom. But the majority of him couldn't see it happening.

Eventually, Sakura cried herself to sleep. She'd had a nap that day, but it was late in the night then and she was exhausted, mostly emotionally. Sasuke positioned her to rest in his lap as he leaned against the rocky walls behind him. He watched her for the longest time, telling her again and again in his mind how sorry he was, for everything. Sakura did not deserve this fate, he couldn't have been more believing of that.

"The rain should let up in another hour." Shisui mentioned, his voice a whisper, though it rang out clear in the dark cave.

"I'd hoped to make it to the hideout before dawn." Itachi murmured. "Traveling in the daylight won't be wise."

"How far are we out?" Shisui questioned, both he and Itachi standing around the cave's entrance.

"Another few hours at the rate we're moving. If we leave as soon as the rain stops, we should have a chance of making it in time."

Sasuke just barely made out their words over his racing mind. He knew they were right, Sakura's safety was most important, but he didn't want to disturb her rest. He'd just have to carry her in his arms instead of on his back and hope she'd sleep through the traveling, if nothing else.

"How long will we be able to stay in one place?" Sasuke whispered aloud, though he was speaking mostly to himself. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He wondered how their days ahead would be. How long would they be able to rest in one spot before having to get on the run again. Would their own king ask for their heads and have their fellow shinobi and even clan members come after them? Sasuke didn't doubt it.

They'd gone rogue the instant they left the kingdom without permission, and they were running with Sakura. The king's daughter, who he would so easily give to their enemies, even though he knew the Uchiha would never stop fighting for her. Sasuke lifted his head to gaze at Itachi and Shisui as they looked to him. He bit his lip, feeling so much emotion filling him. It wasn't that he expected any less of them, but they had just walked out on everything they'd ever known. Sasuke had nothing but reason to leave, to protect his wife. She was everything to him.

But, Itachi was leaving behind their entire clan, and he was their leader. Not only that, but also the girl he'd cared for himself for his entire life. Shisui wouldn't care either way, and the only thing on his mind, was the same thing that was on Sasuke's, protecting Sakura. Itachi too, but still… Sasuke was overwhelmed with how deep their bonds went. They'd left everything behind, without a second thought. They'd changed their lives for good the second they decided to run with him. Nothing would ever be able to help him express the gratitude he felt. He'd never be able to repay them for their thoughtfulness, their kindness… their loyalty.

He was sorry. He needed them, he wouldn't deny it to anyone, and he was so damn glad he had those two, idiotic antics and all, but he was sorry things had turned out this way. Sorry for Sakura, and his brothers as well. He would forever be indebted to them. Just like him, they'd die before they let anything happen to Sakura and Sasuke just didn't know how he'd ever repay them. Actually, he knew it would never happen, he also knew that they would never expect anything in return, only Sakura's safety.

All he could do was think, and he was tired of doing so. He was worrying too much, and both Itachi and Shisui could tell this. They said nothing though, not for a while anyway. They let him be, knowing that he was struggling to come to terms with their situation. The hard times had just begun, and they were all well aware of this. There was no telling what the future may hold, but they'd never go down without a fight.

"The rain has stopped." Shisui announced after some time.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long it had been, but by then Sakura was in a deep sleep and Itachi had taken a seat across from where he sat, still holding Sakura to him as if she may disappear at any second. With a sigh, he stood slowly, cradling Sakura against him. They still had a way to go, but he hoped he wouldn't wake her. The only movement she made was to cuddle closer to him, her hand gripping at his shirt.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. We're going to take care of her." Itachi promised, giving Sasuke a warm smile than gave him some reassurance.

Sasuke nodded then, resolving himself. They were only doing what they had to do to keep her safe, and if they did nothing else, they would succeed in that. For then, it was time to move forward. If only they could make it to the hideout without confrontation, things would be okay, if only for a little while. They'd be safe there, and not easily found by anyone.

Sasuke was hopeful that once they arrived at their hideout, he could help Sakura understand that somehow, someway… everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

* * *

By some miracle, the four of them made it to the hideout, unseen. Sasuke was surprised by that, being that their pace had slowed considerably with him carrying his sleeping wife. He really just couldn't help but be depressed, if only for Sakura's sake. He felt so guilty, but he knew there was nothing he could do, other than exactly what he was doing, which was protecting her.

She'd woken up when they were less than a mile away, and she'd gotten back on his back for them to finish the trip. The hideout was secluded underground. It was dark and gloomy, but well equipped for extended stays. Itachi said that they'd stay here as long as they could before having to move again, and before too long, he'd send a messenger to Naruto for an update on things in the kingdom. Though none of them were voicing their thoughts on the matter aloud, they all were pretty certain the king would be calling for their heads after this stunt.

Sasuke didn't know for sure, but the look on Sakura's face made him feel as if she was having similar thoughts. He knew she was affected so terribly by this, and he was so sorry, but her life was most important. Her father could be an ass if he wanted, but she would always be protected, and the Uchiha would strive for her safety and happiness if nobody else would.

The remaining Uchiha back in the kingdom, knew some of what was happening. And though they'd always been completely faithful to their king and homeland, the Uchiha were a close clan that cared about themselves more than anything else. If push came to shove, the entire clan would leave the kingdom. They would fight with Itachi, their leader. They would also protect Sakura. She was one of them now, and that was all there was to it.

…

The place was cold. It didn't bother the guys so much, but Sakura stayed shivering. Her teeth clattered as she hugged herself and walked next to Sasuke on their way to one of the spare rooms. Sasuke was not happy with this. Even with his thick cloak surrounding her, she was freezing. The last thing they needed was for her to fall ill with the situation they were now in. Getting her to a doctor was impossible.

As soon as they were in the room, he forced her into bed and got in with her, pulling her close to him to warm her up, only to realize she was already burning up. He growled out a string of curse words at this, his whole body tensing from the heat coming off of her. He'd never been more pissed, more disappointed, more at a loss than he was then.

He had no idea what to do. How to break a fever, or why she'd have a fever. They'd kept her out of the rain, but he guessed the night air had taken its toll on her. But then, why hadn't she gotten ill when she ran away in the rain and cold the night he found her? It just didn't make sense. He was confused, and oh so worried.

…

"Itachi," Sasuke called, walking through the hideout's long dark halls in search of his brother.

Sakura had finally fallen asleep, but she was still burning up and Sasuke didn't have a clue what to do about it. So, once again… he was going to big brother for an answer.

"Sasuke?"

"It's Sakura." Sasuke snapped as soon as he walked into the opening that for all intents and purposes was the kitchen area.

"What's wrong?"

"She's burning up with the fever!"

Sasuke was pacing circles in front of Itachi, a nervous wreck. He just didn't know about anything anymore. Everything was going wrong. He was losing his shit, and losing it quickly.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Shisui muttered and Sasuke shot him a glower.

"Honestly, little brother… your mind is not stable right now. Be rational."

"Be. Fucking. Rational?!"

Itachi sighed and came over to place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder sententiously. "Think for a moment. You've been researching Sakura's legacy for a while now. You should know just as much as I do. I don't think she's fallen ill. I think the fever may have a hidden meaning."

He could have been right, Sasuke knew. He'd been so out of his mind with fear, he hadn't been thinking about all that there was, when it came to Sakura. She wasn't a normal girl, but Sasuke kept forgetting this fact. To him, she was just a fragile and scared girl who needed protecting. But in reality, that was far from the truth. At least, it soon would be.

"Did you bring the information?" Sasuke pressed, eyes looking anywhere but directly ahead at his brother.

"Of course. I thought it might come in handy."

"I'll go back and sit with her, do you want to see what you can find, or shall I read while I'm with her?"

"I'll do it, you just stay with her." Itachi smiled affectionately before waving his little brother off, and Sasuke didn't argue.

…

The second Sasuke was back in bed beside her, Sakura cuddled close to him, her shivering ceasing almost instantaneously when his warmth enveloped her. Sasuke sighed as he looked down at his wife, fingers gently brushing her hair from her face. She was sweating slightly, a sign that the fever was possibly breaking. Sasuke hoped so, no matter what the cause was, he did not want to see his wife ill, hurt, or scared.

All he wanted was her healthy, happy, and safe. That was it. Those three simple things would give him all the happiness in the world. But right now, Sasuke felt like the world was truly against them.

"No…No…Please."

"Sakura?"

Sakura was suddenly shaking, and in between muttering unintelligible things, she chanted 'no' or 'stop' and realizing she must have been having a nightmare, he shook her slightly. She didn't wake easily, and this wasn't her first nightmare, he knew. But he knew when she had them, they were bad. He'd never forget when she came to his room so long ago, shaken with fright. He shook her a little harder then.

"Sakura, wake up!"

She gasped as she came to, tears falling from her eyes in pools. Sasuke pulled her into his lap, and cradled her against him, his hand caressing her back reassuringly. She clung to him, sobbing quietly as soon as she was awake. Sasuke hated this. He hated everything. It wasn't fair for her to have to go through this at all. What was worse about everything, was that there was nothing he could do. Try as he might, how could he really ease her mind? How could he stop her worries and drown her fears?

"It's okay," He cooed, eyes shut tightly as he tried to reassure himself just as much as her. "I've got you. I'll never let go."

"S-Sasuke…" She cried, holding onto him even tighter.

"Nobody will ever hurt you. I swear it. Please… don't cry."

Even he was trembling as he held her. He felt as if his very soul had been taken from him, and he was left with nothing. He was empty, confused, and angry… so angry. How could he promise her anything at all? She was constantly subjected to pain in one form or another, and he couldn't stop it. He felt like nothing but a failure. A liar. A fake.

"It… Was just… a nightmare…" He panted, feeling as if a weight was crushing him then, his heart was pounding, and he just felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was hurting and he didn't know why.

"No…" She sniffled, releasing him to sit up and look at him with a newfound determination he had never expected to see there in her eyes. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a divination."

"What?" Sasuke was baffled, and afraid for what she would say next.

"It wasn't the first one, but I didn't know then what it was… now I do."

"Tell me." Sasuke croaked, their eyes locked on one another's.

"They're coming for me. And… you can't hide me Sasuke. We don't have much time."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, super short chapter, I know. But rest assured, next chapter will be up tomorrow!... Or, later today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

"It's the emotional trauma. Her powers are awakening and we can't stop it, in fact we shouldn't. Sakura will be the only one who can save herself, no matter how badly you want to protect her, Sasuke. You just have to accept this for what it is."

"I can't Itachi, I just can't fucking do that." Sasuke was throwing a fit unlike any before. Itachi had finally had no other choice but to subdue him before he destroyed their hideout, and now Sasuke was on the floor before him, held down by two shadow clones, tears streaming down his face.

Itachi had hoped to never see his brother like this again, so broken… and yet, here he was, beyond repair. He hadn't even been this bad off when Sakura had been taken from him, no now, Itachi wasn't sure what to do to calm his brother, to ease his mind. But, he'd never stop trying. Nobody was precious to him like his little brother. Nobody.

"Your wife is no weak woman, she is scared, yes… but far from weak. She will be able to take care of herself, of this I am certain."

"Please…" Sasuke groaned, head lolling back to the stone wall just behind him. He'd long since stopped fighting his brother and his clones.

"Itachi is right, and he knows the most about everything. You should let him train her and just let it go."

Sasuke just shook his head from side to side, unable to fight the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. After Sakura had told him everything, he'd just lost it. He'd been so unsure before, but now he knew nothing. He was afraid. He was hurt. He didn't know how he'd ever get himself through this, and how he'd ever help her if he couldn't even help himself.

…

Sakura was wide awake now, which she should have been being that it was now the middle of the day. She'd been so tired and in need of sleep, but after all that she'd saw, she couldn't think about sleeping anymore.

Two weeks, it was all they had. She'd seen more than she would have liked, but in a way, she was thankful for that insight. Things were ugly now, but they were about to take a nosedive straight to Hell and she now knew that she had to be strong. She had to push through this and survive. She would never go down without a fight.

A part of her was hurting because she knew how upset Sasuke was, upset enough to run away from her after she'd explained all that she could. But, he'd had a right to know everything that would soon be happening to them. He had a right to be able to prepare, just as she was going to prepare herself.

She'd accepted her fate, and she would not be crying anymore. She would not feel sorry for herself. No, she would overcome this, all of it and in the end, she would be safe, they all would… if only she could keep herself together. And now, she had the will to do just that.

As she was mulling over her thoughts and trying to piece everything together as best she could, Itachi entered the room she was in after a swift knock. She looked up to him as he walked in and watched him as he came to join her on the bed which shifted slightly under his weight as he sat next to her.

"We're going to get you through this… but, Sasuke is a mess right now. So, I need you to tell me everything you can."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Okay."

…

This premonition was one she'd had once before, though it had been a while back and she'd thought it only as a dream, a really bad dream. This time though, after she'd already tapped into her powers somewhat and she'd experienced it again, only in much more detail, she knew it to be the painful reality that awaited her- and all of them.

Before she'd wondered why she was alone, where Sasuke was, or even his brothers. But now, everything made sense.

All the slain bodies, those were all works of Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui. They were an army all their own, capable of handling forces much larger than their small squad. They were strong, Sakura knew this, but if they were worrying about her, it would weaken them, leave them vulnerable and she couldn't have that.

This is what Sasuke couldn't accept.

When she'd told him that the fight would be strenuous enough to force him away from her, all of them away from her, he refused to believe her. But, she already knew it was what would be happening. He might not like it, but he'd have to accept it eventually. Right now though, he was in denial.

That masked man, he was the one coming for her. He'd been planning this for years. He'd known about her long before anyone else did, how… Sakura had no idea, but she knew it was a fact that she couldn't ignore. He was coming for her, with an army big enough to destroy anyone or anything if he wished it. But in the long run, he only wanted her.

He was strong. As strong as her husband and his brothers were, she knew this man was stronger. He could end them if he wished it, a part of her knew he was next to immortal, but… he wanted her to make that complete. Though she didn't understand the full extent of her abilities, Sakura knew she was rather capable. But, she would never let this man have her. She would never help him. She would die before aiding an enemy, but what she was really going to do, was show him just who he was messing with.

There was no way for her to get through the battle unscathed, but she could come out victorious, if only she had a little bit of training. If she learned how to unleash her true power. She only hoped that in the two weeks that they had, she'd be able to summon her strengths at will. More than anything, she wanted to live, wanted to move forward in her life with Sasuke. She wanted both of them to be happy, and if it had to be far away from the kingdom then so be it.

For now, she could tell Itachi exactly when they'd arrive, when the fighting would start, even how things would turn out for the most part. She could describe the man, though it was hard being that he wore a mask and she had no name for him.

The worst-case scenario, was Sasuke not accepting things as they had to be, and coming to try and save her. She'd had to witness his death right before her eyes because of his foolishness. She understood that he wanted to protect her, that she was important to him, she was his wife… But, she would not let him die, it would do none of them any good. If she couldn't make him understand, make him fight away from her like he was supposed to, then they'd have to keep him -out of it completely somehow, or else she'd lose him.

And Sakura couldn't lose him. She loved him far too much. Sasuke was her everything.

Itachi accepted things much easier, having hardly no reaction at all aside from a simple nod. "It seems we have quite the fight ahead of us, but you will most of all. Don't worry though, we're going to start your training immediately."

"But… what about-"

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's got to accept this for the good of everyone, especially you. He knows he can't stop me from training you."

"Okay." Sakura sighed, unable to keep the frown from her face. She didn't want Sasuke to hurt, she wished she'd never put him through so much but she was hopeful that one day, all this would be behind them. If they could just get through this battle… It would all be over.

…

Itachi wasn't lying when he said they'd be starting to train immediately, because that's just what they did. He led her even further down underground into a large open and empty room. It was cold, and quiet. It was only the two of them, but that was okay with Sakura. She just hoped Sasuke was okay. Hoped he was coming to terms with what was coming. She needed him to understand, so they would be able to get through this.

"First we're going to do a concentration exercise. All I want you to do is sit there, be as still as you can and just feel."

As Itachi spoke, Sakura did as she was told, taking a seat on the cold stone ground and closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly as she calmed herself and forced all her thoughts away.

"Feel your energy… once you do, I want you to try and expand it, make it grow. Take your time though."

For hours, this was all they did. Itachi spoke to her every so often, encouraging her or guiding her as she relaxed herself completely and really felt her energy for the first time. She soon found that it wasn't nearly as complicated as she'd anticipated, to build her energy. After some time, she felt as if there was a cyclone of energy surrounding her, strong and potent.

"Don't stop, you're close… but, you haven't reached your peak quite yet."

Sakura found Itachi's coaxing to be relieving, though she felt as if the power around her was electric, so vigorous that she could feel it consuming her. Yet, it was still building, and it was building rapidly.

"That's it…" Itachi sounded a mixture of impressed and amused, but Sakura was solely concentrating on drawing out this force within her.

It was only a few seconds later before she felt it, like a wave of euphoria, it washed over her. All the built-up energy seemed to dissipate in the blink of an eye, and swallowed her whole. It was such an ebullience that it took her breath away, and then she lost consciousness.

…

Itachi was indeed so fascinated by his sister as he'd scooped her up before she could hit the ground when she fainted, that all he could do was grin. His eyes took in the small diamond shaped seal that had appeared on her forehead. Things had been much easier than he'd been expecting. He thought they'd have to do this exercise for a few days in a row before she would accumulate such strength, but this girl was determined.

She didn't want to lose Sasuke just as much as he didn't want to lose her.

As soon as he made it back to the top level of the hideout, Sasuke was running up to him in a panic. "Relax Sasuke, she's only sleeping. She is not hurt. Things went exceedingly well for our first day. She just needs to rest now."

Sasuke took his wife from his brother, his jaw tensing as he looked her over before his eyes finally settled on her forehead. "Is this it?" He questioned incredulously.

Itachi nodded, still unable to refrain from grinning nearly from ear to ear. "You should have a little more faith in your wife, little brother."

Sasuke scowled then before turning sharply on his heel and carrying Sakura off towards their room. Itachi just laughed as he watched him go. He could believe it or not, but Sakura was going to surprise Sasuke and Itachi knew it.

…

Sasuke felt he'd probably never understand. Why things had turned out as they had… But, he knew one thing. That being that Sakura was oh so precious to him. All he wanted was to keep her safe, and yet she was telling him that he had to let her go… War would break out, and he'd have to leave her to fend for herself against an unknown enemy and if he didn't, he'd lose his life.

He couldn't die. If he did, he wouldn't be around to watch over her, but how would he ever live with himself if he listened to her, if he left her… and then she died.

The thought was too much for him to bear.

Itachi had preached to him, Shisui wouldn't shut up. Both of them seemed to have more faith in Sakura than he could muster up, but it was only because he was worried about her. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her, and something was constantly happening to her. His world was already in shambles as it was, he'd refuse to live even a day, if he lost her. He needed her to understand that much.

Still, she was a prodigious and incredible woman and he knew this. She was an enigma, with potential far beyond anything in their wildest dreams, even as elite shinobi, but he never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to fight for her until the end. Could he do that, could he fight for her, if it meant leaving her alone? Could he accept what she was telling him, and put all his faith in her and fight while believing that somehow, she would be okay?

He just didn't know.

However, Sasuke was hopeful that within the next two weeks, the short time span that they had before this war would break out, somehow he'd come to an understanding. He couldn't fight her on this, not when she looked at him with such determination, with such conviction. She spoke to him as if she really knew she could do it, as if it was the only way. And if it was, then what choice did he have but to go along with her plan?

As he thought over everything, his thumb brushed over the seal now permanently on her forehead. It was foretold that it would appear once her powers were fully awakened, and it surprised him at how fitting it was on her. She was a beautiful girl, but as he admired that mark, the mark that spoke of the strength she possessed as she slept soundly, he felt she'd never appeared more stunning.

Sasuke didn't sleep that night. He was too busy memorizing every last detail of her face, as if he could have ever forgotten it. He was too lost in thoughts of their future, of the impending war, and hopefully their victory afterward. He was too afraid, of losing her, of her losing him… of them never finding that happiness that they both wanted so desperately. But most of all, he was too thankful… thankful for every second he had with her.

…

It was early the next morning, just as dawn was breaking that Sakura awoke from her sleep. She came to groggily, feeling drained as she pried her heavy lids open to see Sasuke sitting up in bed, holding her close to him as he slept.

Her heart skipped a beat and she was overwhelmed with love for her husband as she looked up to him. It touched her so deeply to know how much he cared for her, how far he'd go for her and she knew that there was no way she'd ever be able to repay him for all that he'd done for and was to her.

"I love you, Sasuke… so much." She whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist and clung to his shirt at his side. To her, it seemed impossible to even love another person as much as she loved him, but then, she felt certain that he felt the same way about her.

Her mind drifted to her training exercise with Itachi. Remembering the feel of all that zeal, that power… it was so overbearing and yet… right. She'd felt as if she was born to possess such energy, and she supposed she was. She wondered how Sasuke had been feeling, if he'd finally realized she was right. If he finally understood what he'd have to do, and what she'd have to do as well.

She wouldn't take no for an answer. Sasuke could fight, in fact she needed him to, but he'd have to leave her be. She could stay on her own and she'd be just fine until that man showed up. If things went as she'd foreseen, she wouldn't walk away without a scratch, she would be injured… but she could still defeat him in the end. She was the only one with the ability to do so.

But no matter what, she would absolutely not watch her husband be killed. To see it in a vision was bad enough, but for it to actually to happen, to watch the life drain from his eyes and know he was never coming back to her, that he was gone before she could even think about healing him. No, she couldn't- wouldn't let that happen.

Her hand came from around him and up to his chest and he stirred. "Mm." He grunted and Sakura sat up to look at him as he came to.

His eyes opened slowly to take her in, he said nothing as he watched her with tired eyes and she scrambled up to straddle his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. After a moment, Sasuke wound his own arms around her waist as she held him. He buried his face against her neck, eyes closing as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Sasuke…" She whispered his name, her fingers digging in his hair and forcing his head back to meet his gaze once more. He wasn't himself. Sakura despised the torn look in his eyes, the uncertainty she found in them. Her eyes fell to his parted lips just before she kissed him, hands locked in his thick raven hair.

As lost as he'd looked before, he responded to her kiss with an eagerness she couldn't ignore. His arms wrapped tighter around her, holding her even closer against him as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. An approving hum escaped her lips as they moved against his. His tongue found hers and her hands released his hair to fall down to his waist where she urgently pulled at his shirt to remove it. They both gasped for air when they separated long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Sakura slung it to the side carelessly and groaned as Sasuke's mouth claimed hers once more and he effortlessly pushed them forward until he had her on her back and went about removing her clothes hastily. It was only the start of a long night reacquainting themselves intimately. They were both emotional, but more than anything, they were in love. They never wanted to lose each other.

…

The next few days were work filled. While Itachi spent his days training with Sakura, Sasuke and Shisui spent their time training together. All they could do was prepare, physically and mentally and Sasuke had finally come to peace somewhat with Sakura's decision. She was proving herself with her training, and if Shisui and especially Itachi could have faith in her, then he, as her husband had to have that faith as well.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in her, not even close. It was only that he was afraid. But he had accepted his fears and pushed them aside, for his sake and Sakura's. All the uncertainty was being put behind him, if Sakura could do that much, then so could he. The fight ahead would be excruciating, but they'd be ready. As long as they could fight off all the assailants and keep Sakura at a safe distance, everything would go as she foretold. She'd have to face that man, and she may even be hurt in the end, but she was damned determined to beat him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty_

* * *

There was only one week left before the foreseen attack would happen, and the four Uchiha's would be fighting a war all their own. Time had been passing too quickly and they'd all been spending every second that they weren't resting, training tirelessly.

Sakura was able to feel her strength increasing rapidly. With each session with Itachi, she felt like she was closer to her full strength. She was faster, able to dodge Itachi's attacks more easily with each day. She was stronger, her punches and kicks being deadly enough that she had to tone things down just to train.

Sasuke was proud of her. There were nights that she joined him in their room exhausted and sweaty, but she was always smiling triumphantly. He was happy to see her so pleased with her progress, and he was just as pleased.

Once Itachi told him there was nothing more he could teach her, Sasuke took it upon himself to lead her training sessions. This was something Sakura was sure to be excited about. She'd been waiting in the training room, sitting cross-legged on the ground, seeming to center herself before she'd go about any strenuous activities. It made sense to Sasuke for Itachi to have her start her days like that.

With a cool head, she could take on anything. Her mind would work better with a fight and it would help prevent any panic. She would have her strength build up and ready to release at any given second. It was nice because since she knew when they'd be attacked, she'd have time to prepare herself just like that.

When the time came, she'd be ready.

Sasuke thought she looked beautiful, though she always did. He walked down the stairs silently and stood just at the bottom, his eyes glued to her from. She looked at peace, she didn't move an inch. Her eyes were closed softly and her breathing was slow and even. It was crazy to have thought her to be so normal, only to be able to feel the energy radiating off of her then.

It was so thick it was suffocating. She was far more capable than he could have ever imagined. In his fascination, he watched her for several moments before he started to come closer to her, flaring his chakra to see if she could pick up on it. Her eyes opened immediately to take him in, signaling that she had in fact been able to sense his presence. But, he wanted her to be able to pick it up, even if he was masking it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile, obviously expecting Itachi.

Sasuke smiled back slightly as he took the last two steps it took the close the distance between them. "I'll be taking over for him from now."

Her smile broadened at that. "Really?" She stood excitedly and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke's arms embraced her as well.

"Yeah." He said softly before pressing a swift kiss to her forehead. "I want to see how strong you've become."

"Well let's do it then." She smirked and Sasuke found himself doing the same as she turned to take a few steps away from him.

"Don't expect me to go too easy on you."

Sakura laughed at that. "Same goes for you. Also, don't underestimate me. Your brother doesn't."

Unable to get over the smug look on her face, Sasuke chuckled as well. She was mighty confident, but then… Itachi was confident in her abilities also. Sasuke was eager to see just what she could do.

"Try to hit me." She told him and he flinched.

Okay, so he'd wanted to do this… but, just thinking about running up to hit her took a toll on him. Sakura was able to see the hesitation in his eyes and she sighed because of it. Sasuke just didn't understand how much she'd grown over the last week. If she could handle Itachi coming at her, she was certain she could handle Sasuke as well.

She glared at him when he didn't make a move. "If you've changed your mind, you could get Itachi or Shisui to spar with me."

Sasuke glared back and in the next instant he was beside her, his body flicker moving him faster than she could see. He raised his hand just as quickly, attempting to send a swift chop to the back of her neck, but once again, he hesitated. However, he'd never imagined she would knock his hand aside at the same instant he hesitated, and at the same time Sakura turned her body and caught him with an uppercut that sent him flying across the room at blinding speeds.

The wall caved from the impact, and Sasuke was left embedded into it. He groaned as his head spun from the hit and after a moment, he laughed, taken aback by the fact that she could be _that_ strong. It didn't even make sense. He was just fighting his way out of the stone wall as Sakura ran up to him screaming.

"Oh, no… Sasuke! Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I thought you'd block that! I'm-"

"I'm fine." He assured her, though it hurt to speak because his jaw was far from fine at that moment. Sakura's hands cradled his face the second he was back on the ground and in a matter of seconds, she'd healed all the damage her fist had caused. "No, I'm fine really." He told her when she immediately went to examining the rest of his body.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him worriedly when he stood. "I wasn't thinking…"

"No, I was the one not thinking." He muttered. "It won't happen again, I promise." The last thing he wanted was to get struck with one of those again.

"Should we not continue?"

"We're just getting started." He told her suggestively, feeling much better since getting an actual idea of her strength. "I won't be hesitating again."

"Good." Sakura sighed.

She hadn't been expecting Sasuke to hesitate, or not think to block her attack. She didn't want to hurt him and things didn't go that way when she was working with Itachi. But, she'd been working with Itachi since the beginning. He'd watched her grow, he knew what she could do. Sasuke had no idea. There was much she needed to show him.

"Are you sure you aren't hurting anywhere else? The wall almost swallowed you. It will be easy for me to heal you."

"Don't worry about me. If I'm hurting, you can doctor me later. Okay?"

Sakura giggled then. "Well, if you say so."

So, they started to spar again. This time though, Sasuke was on his toes, Sharingan activated- and Sakura was keeping her strength at the bare minimum. Thus, they were able to go at a decent sparring match until they were both worn out and sprawled on the cold ground.

"I might… need to take you up on that offer now." Sasuke chuckled breathlessly and Sakura joined in with a laugh.

"No problem." She sat up and stretched, apart from a bit of fatigue, she felt like she hadn't taken a single hit.

Miraculously, her body had a way of healing itself almost immediately. However, Sasuke's did not. But she didn't mind healing him herself, in fact she quite liked the idea of being able to do so. They both got to their feet, needing showers, food, and rest. Sakura took his hand and wasted no time in leading him towards, and then up the stairs.

Itachi must have been cooking, because something smelled delicious to the both of them, but instead of following the enticing aroma, they went to their room. Neither of them liked to eat while filthy, so a shower would come first, and Sakura wanted to heal Sasuke as soon as possible.

Once in the bathroom, Sakura stood behind him as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His entire back was covered in cuts and bruises and though there didn't appear to be any major damage there, she was sure he was uncomfortable with the pain of it all.

Her hands went to his shoulders, glowing green with the magic that was her healing power. Slowly, she ran her hands over every inch of his exposed flesh. Even when she'd finished healing his back, she went to his front, taking her time to admire him for all he was as she worked.

She enjoyed the way his eyes were closed, the way he hummed so softly in approval of her touch.

Nothing had ever felt better to Sasuke. Even standing, he'd never felt more relaxed as he did then with Sakura expertly taking away all his pain and replacing it with the most comforting sensation. It was something he couldn't even explain. But, it felt so good that he wouldn't mind getting banged up every so often, just to have her heal him.

Both of them were rather disappointed when the job was finished, and there was nothing left on his body to heal. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to meet hers and she gave him a tired smile just before his arms grabbed her up and his lips claimed hers.

Sakura moaned against his lips, her fingers digging into his hair and her legs wrapping around his waist instantaneously. The next thing she knew, her back was against the wall and Sasuke was kissing her so intensely it was dizzying. With each separation of their lips, his breath came out hot and with the most enticing sounds that Sakura was at a loss for how much and how quickly she wanted him to take her.

She gasped rather loudly when his lips fell from her lips to her throat. Her head fell back against the wall, giving him easier access and the feel of his lips and tongue against her sensitive skin there was enough to have her whole body quaking.

"Sa-su-ke." She panted out his name as one of his hands came around to touch her breasts. His thumb flicked across her already perk nipple beneath her shirt.

It wasn't like they hadn't been getting their fill of each other… every night… but, for some reason she felt so tender, so desperate to have him. There was nothing else on her mind. Even as he ripped her shirt open in the front, all it did was cause her to become more aroused. She could feel moisture pooling from her sex. Her breathing was becoming more labored by the second and there was a familiar tightening in her lower belly that told her just how much she wanted him.

They both groaned simultaneously when his hips rocked against her. The slightest feel of his erection had her wanting to tackle him to the ground and take control, which was something she'd never even thought of doing before. Right then though, she was lacking… empty without him, and she knew if he made her wait even a moment longer, she would lose it.

"Sasuke please!" She cried.

His teasing ways of lavishing her body with kisses wasn't enough to satisfy her. She enjoyed it, oh she did- but right then she just needed so much more than that. His lips broke away from her chest with a soft smack and he lifted his head to gaze at her. Those dark pools of his were breathtaking, smoldering even, but she could not look away. She loved the way he looked at her.

"You're beautiful." He told her, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Make love to me. I want you now."

It took him a moment to process her words, taken aback as he was. But, that moment, he smirked and carried her into the small shower with him. It only took a moment for the water to heat up, but they were both hot long before it was. For the first time, Sasuke took her in the shower and it was a new and exhilarating experience for the both of them.

Dinner was cold by the time they made it back out there. Itachi was off, but Shisui was hanging around, grinning suggestively at Sasuke as he and Sakura fixed their plates and sat down to eat. Sakura was oblivious, eyes on her plate as she wasted no time to start eating, but Sasuke found it more difficult with Shisui pissing him off.

When he'd had enough he'd flung his fork right at Shisui's head. Of course he'd managed to dodge it with ease but he did finally leave, with an annoying laugh echoing through the hideout. Sasuke was glaring at his retreating form while Sakura had stopped eating to see what was going on.

"Something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Sasuke just shook his head no while getting to his feet to grab another fork. "Nothing for you to worry about. Eat. You need to rest."

Not bothering to say anything back, Sakura finished the rest of her food which hadn't been much. Due to her excessive workouts during the days, her appetite had picked up and by the time she ate she felt that she was starving, so she always finished her food, quickly. Sasuke had just started to eat however, by the time she finished. But, she sat back down next to him, to wait for him so they could both head to bed together. She was more tired than sleepy but she knew she'd be out more than likely as soon as she hit the sheets.

When they finally did get in bed together, she cuddled up to Sasuke who lay on his back and sighed. He was most comfortable, to be as hard and lean as he was, and she always slept like a baby when she was in his arms. They'd been silent up until then, but just as she closed her eyes he spoke.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura."

She blushed then and squirmed a bit in embarrassment. Nothing was better than praise from her husband.

"I know we don't have much time, but I really feel better about things now. We're going to make it through this. All of us."

A soft, happy smile appeared on her face then. "Yes, I think so too."

…

For the next few days all they did was train. In such a short amount of time, Sakura's body had changed. Her muscles were defined but not bulky. No, she was still slender and womanly but toned and athletic unlike she'd ever been before. Her stamina was almost alarming. If Sasuke spent hours with her and they really went at it, he'd always tire long before she did.

When that happened, they'd do other things to push her, to further the strength that she already possessed. Today after their usual spar, she'd been practicing with weapons, though her fists were really the only weapons she'd ever need. Sasuke had been resting against the stone wall at a distance as she did her own thing. Surprisingly, her aim was magnificent and with the strength she possessed, she could do some major damage with a shuriken alone.

She'd been at it for over an hour, but she'd just started to sweat for the first time as she dangled from the ceiling, tied at her ankles. She'd completely destroyed each target that Sasuke had set up for her and he watched as she flung her last weapon then, taking one of the heads clean off the wooden decoy.

Sasuke had never been more taken with his wife as he was then.

He stood with a sigh and a stretch, finally feeling rested and having recovered a bit of his chakra. She glanced over at him at the movement and gave him a grin that had him smirking and shaking his head at her. She was something else, she was his something else. It was getting harder and harder just to push her.

"That was your last weapon." He stated more so than asked but Sakura nodded from her upside-down position anyway.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to attack you. You'll have to free yourself and get out of the way- and you'll only have an instant to do so."

"Okay!" She seemed excited and Sasuke just sighed, amused at this new version of his wife. She was still herself, but damn she'd changed a lot.

It thrilled him.

Without saying anything more, Sasuke streamed his chidori, his eyes on Sakura as she watched him, unmoving. It was the first time she'd ever seen the lightning style and she was rather fascinated by it, but she still kept her guard up. He wouldn't go easy on her and she knew it. Ever since their first training session, Sasuke had been giving his all when it came to pushing her. He went at her with the intent to do more harm than good because only then could she move forward and get stronger.

Sasuke had finally accepted that because he didn't know exactly what or who she'd be facing. Their powers would be unknown, but they all knew the bastard would be strong, very strong and more than likely stronger than any of them, or possibly even all of them together, so in order to be sure Sakura could protect herself, she had to be able to protect herself against them first.

Raising his hand, he shot his chidori straight for her. The lightning going straight at her from several different angles. Sasuke kept his eyes on her, his Sharingan activated but just before the lightning hit her, she disappeared completely.

Surprised and confused, Sasuke let his chidori fade away while his eyes searched for her. If she'd moved, he would have caught it. His eyes didn't miss the slightest of movements, but she hadn't moved at all, she'd just vanished.

"Sakura?" He called fearfully only to gasp when she suddenly jumped on his back, her arms winding around his neck as her legs secured around his waist. "What?" He was dumbfounded as he stood there, replaying that moment over and over in his head, but he was never able to make sense of it. He never saw her move. "How?" He asked, eyes wide and brows raised.

"Well… I just imagined myself free, and behind you- out of your line of fire… then it kind of just happened."

Had she teleported herself? Sasuke closed his eyes in wonder. Sakura was proving to be more of an enigma with each passing day. Had they even covered her abilities, or were they only just beginning to tap into them? Sasuke sighed, feeling there was still much to be discovered when it came to his wife.

"I want you to try it again, only I want you to remain in my line of sight."

Sakura released him then and got back to her feet. Sasuke turned to look at her and watched as she closed her eyes and with only a moment of concentration, she disappeared again, only to appear an instant later just beside where she'd been before.

His lips parted in awe as he realized that even from a few inches away, his Sharingan couldn't trace her in that instant. She opened her eyes to watch him carefully, seeming unfazed by the move. It didn't seem to take up much of her energy, and it took her no time at all to make it happen. Sasuke was pleased because that would certainly prove to come in handy in battle.

He'd thought their training was over for the day, but now he realized it was only just beginning. They'd be going well into the night hours because this was a whole new ability they'd need to cover.

"Take a moment to rest and have a drink of water. We're going to adapt this new skill into your training."

Though she wasn't tired, she walked over and grabbed her water and sat on the ground to have a sip and take him up on his offer. Arguing with Sasuke was something that took more energy than even her training sessions, so she stayed away from doing so. He came to sit next to her, having a drink of his own.

"Is this a strange thing to be able to do?" She wondered aloud and Sasuke scoffed out a chuckle.

To him, everything she was capable of was strange. "Well, it's unexpected, but that doesn't mean it's not a good thing. I think this will help you a great deal. If my Sharingan can't track the movement, it will definitely be a surprise to the enemy. You'll have the upper hand to start with, but the main thing now is finding out how long you can keep it up without becoming fatigued. Your stamina is amazing, but we still need to cover all bases before this war begins."

"Right." Sakura nodded in understanding. She was in complete agreement, she wanted to know everything she could before that day came and she only had a couple days left. This would be more than likely the last thing she could learn and control within the amount of time they had to do it, but she was determined to master it along with everything else she already had.

"We'll get started as soon as you're ready."

"Then I'm ready."

They stood together and walked into the middle of the open room. "To start, I want you to do it as many times as you can before you feel worn down, okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. For the next hour that was all they did. She disappeared and reappeared so many times it was hard to keep track, especially with how fast she moved, seemingly faster with each try. The only thing he could keep a track of was her energy, but the move which was similar to his body flicker in a way didn't seem to take nearly as much energy as he would assume it would.

Even after that first hour was up and they'd been training for hours, she still seemed as if she could go on for hours longer. Sasuke's lips mulled together as he wondered if they were still going too easy on her, if they needed to do more. The person she'd be facing was not someone to be taken lightly, but he was still unsure of what exactly they needed to do to get prepared.

Sakura only stopped completely when Itachi suddenly appeared in the room, a scroll in his hand which Sasuke noticed immediately to be from the kingdom. Sakura ran up to Sasuke just as he came over to where Itachi stood.

"What's that?" She asked as she caught her breath.

"It's from your brother."

"Oh, Naruto… what does it say?" She blinked up at Itachi, eager to know what her brother could have sent to them.

"Apparently, the prince has had words with the king. They were unable to come to terms on the situation and so, Naruto has decided to take things into his own hands. He went to the Uchiha, and he's ordered them to send reinforcements to join us."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura both shrieked.

"Though as head of the clan, I'd already ordered them to stay in the kingdom, a direct order from the crown prince will not be ignored. Considering it involves us and mostly Sakura, I think we could expect them as soon as tomorrow."

Sakura swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat as visions of bloodied bodies strewn around passed through her mind. Were those her Uchiha brethren? Would they be coming to aid them, only to lose their lives in the end? Her fists clenched at her sides as she thought it over. It hurt to think of any of them dying while fighting for her, she wanted everyone to escape with their lives… but she wondered if that was even possible.

This was war they were facing. The enemy would seem endless compared to them, possibly even with reinforcements. Sakura could only hope things would work out and she would be able to live guiltfree after it all. But for the life of her, she just couldn't see it happening.

Noticing her discomfort, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her for support. A sad frown was placed on her lips as she looked back to Itachi. "I don't wish anyone to fight against their will."

Itachi chuckled then. "That's what you don't understand, Sakura… The Uchiha have wanted to fight for you since the beginning. I can assure you that they're nothing but pleased to be able to assist us."

"That's right. We've told you before, we protect our own. That goes for the entire clan."

"What about Naruto, how is he dealing with father after this?"

Itachi gave her a smile as he put the scroll away in his cloak and rested his arm just there. "The prince is a very capable young man. He's smart and he knows what he's doing. In fact, I think you'll be pretty surprised how things turn out in the end."

Brow's furrowing in confusion, Sakura watched Itachi as he turned to leave without another word, obviously not willing to elaborate. What was that supposed to mean? She sighed and turned to hug Sasuke, deciding not to think about it right then. She still had so much more to worry about, that it would just be too much on her to start worrying about anything else.

Getting through this war was all that she could concentrate on at that time, whatever would come after that she would have to face then, and only then. There was no reason to stress about anything more than what was most important then. Whether they'd be able to go back home or not, whether she'd ever be able to face her parents again, whether her people would be able to accept her for who she was anymore… she wasn't sure about any of that, but she knew she'd just have to face those things when the time came. For now, she just had to get through this war.

Sasuke held her against him, knowing she was lost in thought and full of curiosity. He knew her mind was in the right place, that she would think about what mattered most, but he also knew that it had to be a struggle for her when there was always something else to think about.

"We should get back to work." She mumbled against his chest before pulling herself away and Sasuke reluctantly released her.

"Sure you don't want to give it up for the night?"

Sakura shook her head no, turning away and stretching her sore limbs. "No, I think we should cover what we can tonight since we'll have company from tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed as he watched her stretch before him, his mind taking a turn that was far too inappropriate for the situation. "Whatever you say." He grumbled, but his mind wasn't on the training at all anymore.

At least until the session actually resumed.

…

Sasuke was amazed.

After deciding to go straight to the next phase of Sakura's teleportation training, he was left shocked by the turn her battle skills had taken. Her strength was a known, they were all well aware that she could crumble mountains with a punch alone, but to be able to keep her movements unpredictable… it was a revelation.

Even with his Sharingan activated the entire time, Sasuke could not keep up with her speed. And he was fast. When they worked in the new skill into a regular spar, Sasuke was put at such a disadvantage that he could barely defend himself against her.

She kept her hits to a minimum so that he wasn't taking much damage, but out of a series of ten hits, more than half of them would make contact. She'd be charging him, and then vanish, only to reappear behind him or where he least expected her. What was most fascinating was the fact that she'd completely mastered her own flicker technique in a matter of hours.

It was well into the night before she stopped, several feet from him, breathless but with a goofy grin on her face. Keeping up with her was no easy feat, and knowing they were finally done, Sasuke took a breath of relief before walking over to her. He thought she almost had too much energy.

"I think your stamina is only getting better."

"Me too. I could still go on."

Sasuke flinched then, knowing he couldn't take another moment. He was tired, and she needed to rest as well, no matter how she thought she felt. "We've got to sleep. You've done well. There's no point in pushing yourself unnecessarily."

"Okay." She took his hand and together they left the training room and returned to their own room upstairs.

By the time they had their shower and got into bed, the were out cold, no dinner or anything. Tomorrow would be a long day. They'd have more Uchiha's around to discuss things with and from then on, resting up would be more important than training.

That night, Sakura dreamt of better days, where things were nothing but peaceful- and together with Sasuke, she was happy, so happy… and there was something special they were both looking forward to.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **What are you expecting from the next few chapters? I hope you're as excited as I am.**

 **Now to figure out what my next update will be...**


	21. Chapter 21

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty-One_

* * *

Among the dozens of Uchiha that arrived, a group of Hyuga came, vowing to lay down their lives for the princess. It was the first time Sakura realized how tense things were between the two clans, like they had some rivalry going on, and neither clan was willing to be outdone by the other. Most of them were men she'd met at the ball before, but once so many people crowded the hideout, she stayed to herself in her room.

Sakura loved all people, and she respected the Uchiha and Hyuga greatly for being willing to put their lives on the line for her. But, as a girl who wasn't used to a lot of people, she found herself somewhat anxious and having to hide away. It gave her time to meditate, to breathe, to prepare- and while Itachi spoke to their new guests in detail about the situation, that's all she did.

She'd been waiting, she felt ready, but knowing the next day she'd finally have to face that man, the nerves were settling in. Why she was nervous, she didn't know. Because, she believed in herself, and in her husband and all the men fighting with them. There was no doubt anymore, she had complete faith in their abilities, even her own. But, the nerves were still there.

It was later that night that Sasuke brought in a tray of food for her and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She thanked him politely as she took the food and ate happily. He sat next to her on the bed, wearing his everyday pants and his high collar gray shirt. No training had gone on for him that day either, but she knew he'd been meeting and briefing his fellow clan members, and the Hyuga for several hours, on and off throughout the entire day.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked once she'd finished her meal, Sasuke was still sitting beside her quietly, as if deep in thought, but he responded.

"Ah."

"I've gotten stronger… I can even hold my weight against you, and Itachi. But, if you were using your sharingan for more than defense, would I stand a chance?"

Her husband looked down at his feet on the floor, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. "You're an excellent blocker and you have that uncanny way of healing yourself. There's your incredible speed and even your wittiness. You're plenty capable, however the sharingan has many different abilities, even depending on the user. If an Uchiha with skills was really trying to take you out, it would probably be a difficult fight, but I won't say that you wouldn't win."

Sakura sighed, her fingers dancing over her lap as she fell into thought. That morning, another vision had come to her. It was short, and seemingly pointless. But, there was one tiny detail she couldn't forget. That masked man had looked at her, and she was certain she'd got a glimpse of the sharingan.

Not knowing what to make of it, she didn't plan to mention it. Sasuke would more than likely blow the information out of proportion and then ruin their carefully organized plan. She couldn't have that. If the masked man really was a sharingan user, she would still fight to the best of her ability.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned and she looked up to find him watching her.

Slowly, she shook her head. "Nothing important. Just thinking."

"If it's tomorrow you're worrying about, don't. We will all be fine- you especially."

"I know…"

"Come," He said, standing and offering her his hand. "shower with me."

Giving him her hand, Sakura stood next to him without a second thought. Any intimate time she could have with her husband, she wanted so desperately. Tomorrow could bring utter chaos into their lives and she wasn't sure what would happen, and how long Sasuke would even be fighting away from her. More than anything, she wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

They were both tired, but insatiable. They made love in the shower, and then again once they were in bed together, and even after that they never made it out of the bed to dress. It was late, and they should have been sleeping, but neither of them could, for their minds couldn't calm. By then, they were both wondering what exactly the following day would bring.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, her fingers gliding across his chest absentmindedly. "Thank you, for everything."

"There's nothing to thank me for." He told her, voice deep and throaty. "You should sleep."

"…I love you…"

"And I you, now sleep. You need your rest."

"Goodnight." She murmured, eyes fluttering closed, though sleep continued to elude her. It was forever she lay there, holding tight to him and praying for his safety until she finally drifted off.

It was a while after that, but Sasuke finally found sleep as well.

…

They were up before dawn. Sakura showered, dressed and met Sasuke as he and Itachi were speaking with everyone. There was so many people there to help, Sakura's heart was full as she admired them all. Itachi spoke to them all at once, a prebattle pep talk that had the whole group shouting and hungry for blood.

"Remember to keep with your teams and stay as close to your designated areas as possible. We'll start heading out now, one team at a time. Sakura will be the last to leave."

It seemed so sudden now that the time had arrived and Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she watched the men start to disperse. She was glad Sasuke would be with Itachi and Shisui, along with Neji Hyuga. They were all strong and she just knew they'd be okay. They had to be.

Before she knew it, they were the last four in the hideout, and Itachi turned to Sasuke. "It's time, little brother."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded, and when he didn't move, the other three men made their way ahead. He turned to Sakura then, pulling her into his arms and crushing her against him.

She could feel him trembling.

"Don't even think about me, Sasuke. Keep yourself safe no matter what. I'll be fine."

"You damn well better be." He sighed, pulling back just enough to kiss her softly. "I'll see you soon."

Sakura gave him a smile and nodded. "Very soon. Now go, they're waiting."

"Be safe, Sakura." He told her seriously, obsidian eyes boring into her emeralds. "You… you're the only thing that matters to me."

"Same goes for you. I love you. Very much." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him once more, briefly.

"I love you." He told her, a deep frown marring his features as he pulled himself away from her and turned on his heel to leave.

He was so reluctant that it hurt to watch him walk away, and Sakura could only turn her back to him and breathe deeply, willing herself to remain calm. Sasuke was gone in a matter of seconds and she was all alone. This was really happening, she was really about to take on a man, who was possibly an Uchiha, during the midst of all her family fighting for their lives.

She didn't know how difficult it would be for them all, but she prayed once more for their wellbeing and then she started her meditation. There was a little time before she had to take her own leave, and the best thing she could do was have herself as calm as possible.

…

For an all-out war to be on the horizon, the forest was deathly quiet. As Sasuke moved out with his own team, he noticed immediately that the other teams were long gone. No fighting could be heard even over the distance, so it was safe to say nobody had made official contact with the enemy.

Though his senses were on high alert, Sasuke couldn't help but think about how horrible he was for leaving his wife along to fend for herself. Knowing that she was going to have to fight for her life made him all too uneasy and he couldn't shake the anxiousness suffocating him.

A muffled cry following a strong stench of blood filled the air and Sasuke clenched his teeth, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, to be drawn at any second. They were only a mile out from the hideout when the fighting started from other teams nearby and almost instantly after they'd all noticed, the enemy appeared before them for the first time.

Sadly, they were shinobi of mixed nations, rallied together because of a mutual desire. They all wanted Sakura disposed of, or possibly captured. Mainly, they all wanted the unknown to be locked away and unable to bring any harm to their nations. Sasuke thought them to be the most foolish of individuals, especially considering most of them were extremely weak.

Their numbers were strong though.

Sasuke wasn't taking any chances. When he thought about them doing this for Sakura and her safety, his brain worked well to calculate and analyze his situation at all times. He wasn't foolish enough to go all out and deplete his chakra too soon, or exhaust himself, but he fought with a knowing grace that many men would admire.

Sword in hand, he cut down one enemy after the next. Even when several came at him at once, they stood not the slightest chance. Not against an Uchiha with something so precious to fight for. Three were charging at him at once, all closing in from a five-meter distance, quickly. However, Sasuke was precise and trained with his blade, and he was quick.

In one fluid movement, he cut all three of them down effortlessly. His three teammates were cutting down the enemy with ease as well. But none of them were foolish, they knew the weaklings would come first as a means of wearing them down. It wasn't the worst of tactics. But, these were Uchiha and they weren't easily tired. With high chakra reserves and outstanding control, they could fight for days at a time without risking overexertion. Though, the sharingan did have to be used wisely.

Sasuke's eyes weren't eternal, and though he'd unlocked the mangekyō, he could only use it as a last resort. He was still learning his limits with those eyes, and knowing the damage each use brought to him, he tried to stay away from it as much as possible.

Once the fighting commenced, it never eased up. Numerous foes appeared, eager to fight. Some were skilled, most were not. The ones who were, sometimes gave them a run for their money, and after a couple hours, Sasuke's chidori made its first appearance. Though fire was his favorite element, and he loved to watch his enemies burning away, there was something so thrilling about lightning dancing on his fingertips.

He could stream for a good distance, and was capable of hitting several targets at once. Itachi and Shisui however were running the field with their genjutsu. Time was flying by, and it had only seemed like moments before the area surrounding them was covered in bodies.

The longer the fighting went, the more into it the youngest Uchiha became. All he knew was destroy. Easily, he became mad with rage and bloodthirst and in that state, he was able to fight even harder, and slay even more enemies.

…

War. It wasn't Itachi and Shisui's first time with war, and the battle underway brought back those dreadful memories, so vividly. But they were prepared, they were in charge, and they were fighting off the enemy with little struggle.

They both knew Sasuke had fallen into the world of vengeance with the way his fighting style changed. His movements told of his rage, and desire to kill. It was rather noticeable that the enemy was the only thing on his mind at that time.

The other teams were fighting similar battles. It was impressive really how limitless the enemy seemed. A couple team's members had taken injury as the time passed, but there had been no casualties as of then. They worked well together, all sharingan and byakugan eyes giving them an advantage the enemy just wasn't expecting, or prepared for.

Soon though, the foes were coming in smaller numbers, but with far greater ability.

…

After calming herself for as long as she could, Sakura pulled on Sasuke's cloak and started walking towards the exit. In no time at all she would be face to mask with that strange man and she more wanted to question him than fight, but she had all intentions of ending him for unleashing such a devastating situation. A war.

As the princess, and a pure hearted girl, Sakura craved peace and happiness- and she wished it for all people.

Outside she found the quiet setting of the forest eerie and unsettling. She was focused though, and her steps never slowed as she made her way through the trees until she arrived at the spot she was destined to confront that man.

Instantaneously, as if he'd been waiting on her, that very man appeared. Sakura's eyes trailed over his figure slowly, comparing him to the man she'd been seeing for so long. Everything was exactly the same as far as she could see.

A low and menacing laugh came from him as he stood there casually. "Finally we meet, princess."

"For a man who's about to greet death, you sure seem eager."

He laughed again. "Oh, princess. You can't even imagine."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty-Two_

* * *

All the anxiousness and fear had evaporated completely by the time Sakura was face to face with her enemy. Not that she thought he'd be an easy target, but Sakura was already aware and she was trained. Though she could have probably grown even more from where she had, Sakura had learned a lot and she was ready for anything.

"Why do you want me so bad?" It was her first question, the main thing she wanted to know.

"First, I'll tell you a short story." He chucked lowly, his voice was deep and eerie, giving Sakura a shiver she didn't like.

The audacity of this man, wanting to have story time while her husband and his brothers were at war because of him… or her. A part of her couldn't help but blame herself because she was the target, she was the one who needed protecting- and she didn't want to be that girl.

Having to hide for her entire life, Sakura wanted to live- she wanted to be free, she and Sasuke. He'd done so much for her, and continued to do so. He was loyal and kind and she loved him from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to be the one protecting him. Going to war was something she despised, especially if Sasuke had to fight. She wanted peace and happiness. She wanted a world that everyone could be pleased with.

"Long ago, a declaration was written up claiming that if any man with royal blood ever had a daughter, she would be cursed with unusual powers. The thing about it is, everyone feared this cursed girl, but in actuality, she was a blessing. With the ability to heal and the strength of a hundred men, any nation should have been overjoyed to have such a being. Yet, nobody wanted the curse. The girls that were born over time were locked away, or hidden from anyone outside of their immediate family and help.

"It was I who, after extensive researching, came to the realization that this cursed girl would be of great use and after a considerable amount of deliberation, it was agreed that my clan would raise and train whatever royally born females came along with time. You're the first in one-hundred years, and much has changed over time. After the agreement in my years of youth, one princess was born and raised by my clan, when the next one came along, she was kept away from us.

"Once it was a known fact among the royals, that any princess' would be so valuable, they wanted the agreement revoked. They thought the princess' should remain with their own families, and my clan was foolish enough not to care. They let it go, all aside from myself… and I'll never let it go."

Sakura had listened to his story carefully, trying to catch any and every word that he spoke. She wanted to make as much sense of the situation as possible, and she had an inkling of why he was going to far for this, for her power. He thought it- or rather she, was his to have.

"You don't own me, and I owe you nothing. You should have made the same wise decision the rest of the Uchiha made. You should have let it go." The talking was about to be over, and Sakura was ready to pounce at any given moment, or defend herself if things went that way.

"Oh, but in fact you do belong to me, princess. This power of yours will not be used against me. You will give yourself to me, willingly and I will help you reach your true potential… And then, you and I will create a new world."

"You wish." Sakura snarled, ready to get their fight over with.

"You're smart. You know who I am. But, you know nothing of my own abilities, while I know everything about yours." He let out a maniacal laugh that chilled Sakura to the bone, but nothing would make her cower away from him. There was nothing he could say to take away her resolve.

"I'm glad you came prepared then." She laughed herself, adrenaline already coursing through her veins.

…

Sasuke was still wielding his sword, cutting down one foe after another as he and the others covered all surrounding areas. The enemy was losing numbers rapidly, none of them having been prepared for the visual prowess of the Uchiha, nor the Hyuga.

In a feeble attempt to keep his mind off of Sakura, Sasuke fought hard, putting all of himself into his movements and actions. When he fought, he didn't usually intend to kill, but now every hit was purposely fatal. Giving the enemy opportunity to recoup and come to fight again wasn't an option. This was war and it was kill, or be killed.

At least that's how Sasuke looked at it.

Sakura was fine, he just knew it. She could certainly handle herself and she was only facing one man. He could have been stronger than any of them could imagine, but Sasuke still had faith in his wife. She would see her fight through and she would win, because that was the kind of will she had.

A smirk crossed his lips as he sunk his sword down into the corpse of his latest victim. There weren't many opponents left for him to face, so Sasuke had all the time in the world to fantasize about his wife beating another man senseless. She was strong, she was smart… and she was his.

…

The man she was facing was far from ordinary. One glance at him and Sakura knew he was not of this time. An individual most likely reborn through some forbidden power or another. She'd had to completely unleash to even come close to him, for he had a way of moving in the blink of an eye. He was faster than any Uchiha she knew, and that was saying something.

Her first goal was to knock that mask off of his face and once she had, she'd finally realized just how different he was. She wondered how long he'd subjected himself to experimenting. She wondered how long he'd been walking the earth. Sakura was a curious girl, but it mattered not. Defeating him was her next goal, and then she had to check on her men.

The hit that shattered his mask left him with a stunned look on his face. He was losing confidence and quickly, obviously confused. Sakura knew it was because he'd failed a numerous amount of times at attempting genjutsu on her, his sharingan ever-active but useless. As an Uchiha, his eyes were his ace. But, Sakura had purposely trained herself to evade those eyes, knowingly.

Because Sasuke and the others might have had no idea, but she'd known for quite a while that the man she would be facing was an Uchiha, just like them. He'd been around much longer, and all of their abilities were different, but he was still an Uchiha- and those eyes were the same.

Sakura would not be taken out easily, she would not let her mind be controlled by anyone, unless it were her husband. After all, she'd made a promise to him not long ago, and she'd never break her promises to him.

Evading forever wasn't an option though, and while Sakura could always keep a distance, she could never get close enough to do any damage either. It was frustrating to say the least, because Sakura didn't want the fight dragging out. She would much prefer to end it as soon as possible.

Initially, she didn't want to use her teleportation. But she quickly realized that using it would be the only way she could get close enough to end him, so as she dodged his next series of attacks, she thought up her next dozen moves. Working with the guys had her aware, and quick with decisions. When she made one move, he could only react so many ways- and she would always be ready to retaliate.

Checking her distance and her surroundings, Sakura thought it best to move straight to him. She'd attack instantly while he was still thrown off by her disappearance, and if the plan failed she would continue to move, making sure he never had a chance to see where she was- even with those eyes.

It worked. The first move left him wide-eyed and unmoving, so the next instant when she appeared right before him, fist pulled far back, accumulating a surge of power before punching him swiftly across the jaw. It all happened instantaneously and her foe went flying hundreds of meters away. She was already behind him when he started to get to his feet, a fury of kicks began, aimed right at his head.

He couldn't keep up with her, but his reflexes were fast and almost as quickly as she appeared, he was able to come at her with his own bare hands. Though she was lucky enough to get out of the way every time, even if only by a hair.

"You're fast and quite well trained… But, it still won't save you from me, princess."

Sakura was disgusted. She hated the sound of his voice, and loathed the man himself for having such an evil agenda. He moved with the speed of light, her eyes unable to follow his movements. She stayed on guard, but he appeared right behind her, a menacing growl of a chuckle coming from him.

"I don't appreciate my goods giving me such a hard time. I'll just have to do a little damage to make you suffer as well, Princess."

He'd caught her up and there was nothing she could do to block the quick chop he gave her neck. Everything went black after that.

…

"Itachi!" Sasuke called as he cleaned his sword of blood before sheathing it. Itachi appeared by him in the next instant.

"We're all clear here."

"I'm heading back for Sakura."

"Ah." Itachi nodded, head turning in Shisui's direction. "Shisui, do a perimeter search and then meet us back there. I'll go on with Sasuke."

"Right." Shisui gave a firm nod before he vanished and then the two of them were running through the forests.

Something wasn't settling right with Sasuke. He moved quickly, a fear he could not ignore building within him. This was different from before, from his worrying. No this… he knew she needed him. He needed to be back with her. Sasuke needed to know that his wife was unharmed. He needed to see their enemy dead at his feet.

When they made it back to Sakura's location, she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't panic right away, knowing the fight could have moved easily but even with him and Itachi searching, there was no Sakura. Had she been taken? Had she not been strong enough? Sasuke had to just stop. He had to stand completely still and just breathe for some time before he seriously lost it.

"Relax brother, they were here. Sakura is alive. Trust me, this bastard doesn't want her dead."

Sasuke glared at his elder brother momentarily before scoffing in annoyance. "My wife is gone and until she is safe within my sight again, I will not be relaxing. Now help me find out where they've gone so we can end this once and for all."

Itachi sighed but he was smiling fondly at his younger brother who marched around determinedly. Sasuke always went to extremes, but Itachi felt certain that Sakura was just fine. They would find her before too long and it would be a simple matter of putting this all behind them.

"You both… look like fools." A wounded enemy laughed weakly. He was bleeding out from several cuts across his torso and also missing a leg, but he crawled out from the woods to face them. "You'll never find that stupid wench. By now she's watched her entire home become dust and is on the way to her death."

Sasuke's sword was at the man's neck in the next instant. "Who is your leader?"

"Your blade doesn't scare me, kid. Go on, do your worst." He laughed harshly.

Brows knitting together in anger, Sasuke glared at the man before pulling his sword back to instead use the Amaterasu. The man was no longer laughing by then, but instead begging for the flames to extinguish. Apparently, he didn't want to burn to death, but Sasuke couldn't have cared less.

"Tell us where she's been taken, and I'll end the pain here."

"I told you…" He groaned. "She's watching her home crumble. Right now."

Itachi frowned, worry now filling him. He finished the enemy off before looking back at Sasuke. "We need to get to the kingdom immediately."

"Immediately?" Sasuke questioned with uncertainty.

"I've never tried to move more than myself, but I'll try to get us both there. We don't have time to waste. It will be just the two of us though."

"Fine. Fine. Just let's get on with it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading. Been a long time but life has been crazy.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three_

* * *

Itachi was able to transport his brother and himself back to the Leaf Kingdom instantaneously, however doing so rendered Itachi immobile and weakened. He could only apologize to his brother and force him to go on without him. It angered Itachi, knowing he could go no further, that he had done all he could to help. But, he knew Sasuke would handle things.

He had the will, the motivation… the fire.

Leaving his brother behind, Sasuke made for the front gates. There wasn't a guard in sight, though the gates were closed. Jumping above them, Sasuke took a moment to observe his surroundings. It was quiet… too quiet. The lack of people had his brows furrowing.

"Sakura…" Her name left his lips in a whisper. A quiet plea for her safety.

Just then an explosion near the castle caught his attention and he watched the smoke build as he listened, knowing full well something horrible was happening. He couldn't waste another second. Without another thought, Sasuke took off through the kingdom's streets.

He had to find her. He had to know she was okay. He had to put a stop to all this.

…

"Ah." Sakura woke with a start, sitting right up and grabbing her aching head. Her vision was blurred and she felt as if someone or something had drained every ounce of her strength, but her memory served her well.

She was in the middle of war and her enemy was nowhere in sight. As she got to her feet shakily, she looked around as her eyes adjusted. While she felt as if she'd been beaten all over, the pain she felt was nothing compared to what she felt when she could finally take in everything around her.

"Oh no…" She croaked, throat so dry it hurt. Her whole body trembled with fear and adrenaline, eyes wide as they took in so many slain bodies.

At the same time, she was all too aware of her surroundings. She was back on her homelands. These were her people. Her parents were here. Her brother. Sakura fell back down to her knees, the stench of blood so potent that she covered her nose and mouth with her hand, but the nausea came quick and she could do nothing to stop the bile rising up her throat.

Vomiting left her feeling even weaker, but she still forced herself back up, though she struggled in doing so. The closer to the castle she got, the more bodies she found. She'd lost her stomach a couple more times before the castle walls were before her. It was dark, obviously late at night and the temperature had dropped to extreme lows.

Had her entire kingdom been destroyed? Would she never see her parents again… or Naruto?

For as sad as she was, she was downright furious. She was so angry with herself for being the cause of this, for not stopping it before it went so far. Maybe she never stood a chance at all. She'd already failed. She was weak… useless… a liability.

"Finally getting around, are you?" The enemy was back, laughing so ruthlessly. "I hope your hatred is close to that of mine by now."

"What… have you done… Why… Why would you?" Sakura could never understand such evil. But she was left crushed, defeated. Her heart had shattered. She was afraid and overwhelmed with grief and guilt.

"This kind of thing is what I do best."

Sakura knew this was personal for him, especially since his own clan was involved. But, this man was a danger to life. He had to be taken care of. She had to take care of him.

"I will… kill you." Sakura breathed shakily, blood boiling.

The seal on her forehead glowed as she felt it unleash. It covered her body, a wave of healing washing over her. Chakra replenishing almost instantly, Sakura felt her strength return all at once and the feeling was supernatural. Her first move was a punch to the ground beneath her. The land wiped out all around her and the sound of the cracking earth echoed far in the distance. Her enemy was on the move, but her eyes were following. He'd slowed down.

Covered from head to toe in blood, it was obvious he'd done his fair share of facing people other than herself since bringing her to the kingdom. She'd been unconscious for quite some time. Hours at least. There was no telling what all he'd done while she was out cold. But now he wasn't moving as quick- and she'd gotten faster.

Faster.

Stronger.

And meaner.

Nothing was holding her back. The only thing on her mind was ending his life as soon as possible, so she went at him relentlessly, caving in the ground, wiping out the trees and even crumbling a couple houses in the process. Her stamina seemingly increased with each passing second and her body had fully healed itself by then and though she hadn't connected yet, he was continuously slowing. Soon, she would knock his head clear off his shoulders.

He was starting to worry. He had a variety of jutsu and weapons, but Sakura's speed left her able to dodge everything he sent her way while constantly countering. Her fists were her greatest weapons, and she stayed on him, never giving him even a second to breathe.

This was what she had to do, and everything would fall upon her shoulders to be made right. Whether that's how it should have been or not, that's how she felt things should be. She was responsible in a way, even if she never intended to be. She had to end this.

She would end it.

"You've been so busy worrying about me, you've forgotten that I have other men."

Green eyes widening, Sakura looked around noticing that several men had them surrounded. She bit her lip to calm her rising panic and breathed slowly. She could destroy the earth more, but that would only distract them. Before she had time to have to do anything else, a demon-wind shuriken flew in, taking out three men. The rest were taken down by a variety of weapons and then in the blink of an eye, her husband was standing before her, his cloak blowing with the wind of his movements.

His broad shoulders obstructed her vision, leaving her unable to see her foe any longer. But now that Sasuke had arrived, her heart was pounding, her breathing shallow. Her seal deactivated as relief washed over her and she crumbled to the ground.

She'd thought she was strong, so strong… but, Sakura was still weak. There was only so much she could take. "I'm… I…"

"Sakura… consider this done and over. Now, this bastard is mine."

Sakura just watched his back, keeping quiet as the wind blew endlessly. It was freezing and Sakura was starting to feel very weak once more, but she would not give in. She would remain conscious for her husband. She would see to it that he was safe and not in need of her assistance.

"Hmm. What is it about my own brothers, always seeking a fight from me."

"You asking for it." Sasuke told him coldly, his sharingan active and sword drawn. "This just got a whole hell of a lot more personal… Madara."

Sakura had feared Sasuke or even Itachi and Shisui finding out that their enemy was a fellow Uchiha. Though she had no way of knowing if they actually knew each other, part of her never wanted this encounter to happen. But, it was happening and the atmosphere had suddenly turned much cooler.

It was hard for Sakura to keep up for the next several minutes. Sasuke had bolted for Madara and their fight commenced. Sakura had to crawl a safe distance away, the piercing sound of Sasuke's chidori and the ground quaking with each blow met left her a trembling and anxious mess.

Why couldn't it all be over? Why wasn't she as prepared as she thought she was?

The fight went on with Sakura watching from a distance, shaken and forcing her eyes to stay open so she could watch. Worn down as she was, Sakura's senses were high and she immediately noticed the two presences that approached her. She relaxed, realizing it was Itachi and Shisui.

"Are you wounded?" Sakura asked, her heart dropping as she watched Shisui support Itachi carefully.

"Just overdid it a bit, that's all." Itachi assured her with a smile, leaving Shisui to come to her other side. "I see you've done the same." He teased.

In spite of everything, Sakura was able to chuckle in response. "It's sad really. Guess I never stood a chance at all."

"Oh, that's not true." Shisui muttered as he watched the battle going on before them.

"He's right." Itachi agreed. "Had any of us known it would be Madara you'd be facing- even with your ability, there's no way even I would agree to send you in alone."

"I wasn't able to defeat him."

"He's not an easy target, nor an ordinary one."

"Shall I join while you recoup?" Shisui asked, looking across Sakura's head to Itachi.

"No. Unless the need arises, we should leave this to Sasuke for now. If we interfere at this point, he may turn on us."

Sakura watched her husband from the distance as Shisui scoffed and Itachi laughed. They didn't seem to be too worried, so Sakura felt a little better about the situation. Until she was reminded that the fight that was now Sasuke's, wasn't their only problem.

"The whole Kingdom has been destroyed." She whispered brokenly, thinking about all the lives lost to this nonsensical war.

Both of her brothers dropped their hands on her shoulders and looked to her seriously. Their sharingan had been activated the whole time, Sakura found those Uchiha eyes to be so entrancing.

"Listen, Sakura. You can not worry about all that has happened. Madara is to blame." Itachi said.

"Once he's taken care of, we'll see how extensive the damage is." Shisui promised. "But, don't worry yourself."

"But… Naruto… Mother and Father…"

"Shisui, I'll stay with her. At least search inside the castle and see what you find."

"Ah."

Shisui disappeared and Sakura turned to look at Itachi. "Do you think that… we lost everyone?"

"No, I know we haven't. Many men have been lost, but back where the battle started are the remaining Uchiha and Hyuga. We didn't lose many outside of the kingdom."

"Oh." Sakura sighed, only feeling a slight relief. She couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Madara!" Sasuke yelled, the sound of a thousand birds following him as he walked closer towards the elder and evil Uchiha. "This is the end of the line for you."

"You're all traitors. Sorry excuses for shinobi. Go ahead, finish me. But I won't die. I will be back for my dear princess."

"I can assure you that she will never be yours. You could try a million times and every attempt would end in vain. Now, perish and leave this world like the vermin you are."

Sakura couldn't watch as Sasuke delivered the final blow, but she did give Itachi a nod, confirming she was alright before getting up to go and inspect the body. She may not have been as capable as she really could be, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeves.

Sasuke turned to look at her, his dōjutsu still active and sword still gripped firmly in his hand. "He's not coming back. There's no way."

"It's here." Sakura told Sasuke, giving him a look as she knelt down, her hand reaching out towards his chest. She ripped his shirt open, revealing the soul inside of him that would allow him to live on once more. After taking a kunai from Madara's side, she stabbed him, making certain then and there that they would never have to face him again.

Then it was over. Finally, they were free. But, were they really? With the kingdom destroyed, and so many lives lost… would they ever be able to consider themselves free again? It seemed like wishful thinking, and Sakura felt guilty for even imagining it.

"Come here, love." Sasuke sheathed his sword and helped her up, pulling her immediately into his arms where they both breathed deeply in relief.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Sakura whimpered, biting her lip and willing herself not to cry. "I'm so sorry about all this."

"Don't you dare apologize for anything. I'm so glad you're safe. It's over. He's gone."

"Bad news…" Shisui spoke loudly upon his return. Sakura, her husband, and his brother all turned to him with interest.

"The king and queen… they're…" He shook his head as if he couldn't say the words, but Sakura was wise enough to understand what he was trying to say. "The prince though, he's alive… Sakura, I'm sure you can save him with your healing abilities."

"Naruto…" Sakura shuddered, tears streaming down her cheeks. If she had any chance of saving him, she had to do it. Losing her whole family was the last thing she ever wanted.

Her parent's might not have done everything the right way, but they did raise her. She was always healthy and taken care of, even if she wasn't ever truly happy. She loved her parents, and just the thought of never seeing them again left her shaken and destroyed.

"Take me to him." She sobbed, but it was Sasuke who whisked her away.

Naruto had put up a fight, even defending their parents. He was alive when she made it to his side, but barely. Sakura was still a mess of tears as she started healing him, which thankfully was almost an effortless task for her.

Her arms went around her brother's neck the instant he had strength enough to sit up. He hugged her back weakly, but it felt so good to know he was there, for him to be alive. The two of them needed time to mourn, time to accept everything that had happened. Their parents were gone, half of the kingdom was in shambles. Countless lives had been lost and there was so much work coming up that neither of them knew where to start.

It would take time for them to think things over- to decide what was best for the kingdom. Sasuke stayed close by, unwilling to let Sakura out of his sight. However, Itachi and Shisui wasted no time in starting their search and rescue. Anyone who needed healing would be brought to Sakura. This pleased her the most, knowing that she could help in any way, no matter how small.

Thankfully, more people than she realized had been still living, just fatally injured. It was late the next morning before she'd finished seeing to all of them, and just as she had, the remaining Uchiha made it back to the kingdom, some of them needing medical attention as well.

Though her body was tired, her healing abilities were like second nature to her, and she was able to see to everyone with ease. Most injuries from the elites weren't fatal and Sakura was honestly glad for the distraction.

Sasuke however, was not.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'd love to see what you're thinking at this point and I hope you're enjoying My Dear Princess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty Four_

* * *

Looking at her, you would think Sakura the epitome of composure. She appeared graceful, calm and perfectly at ease. But Sasuke knew it was all a ruse. He knew she was fighting hard not to break down emotionally. She hadn't slept in more than twenty-four hours. She hadn't taken time for herself, to breathe, to rest… to mourn.

He hadn't had time to speak to her, to console her. To tell her it was okay to give in to her emotions. She could fake it all she wanted, but Sasuke could see the distress clearly in her eyes. It was all he could do not to shut her whole operation down and force her to take some time for herself.

When he feared he would snap, he left the room. Wandering aimlessly through the castle was what he done instead, his mind jumbled with thoughts he cared not to think. The kingdom hadn't had time either, to grasp all that had happened. Most civilians were victims in the war, losing their lives for nothing. The devastation was worse than they anticipated, but they hadn't known their enemy would be the very founder of their clan.

There was just so much that had happened, and Sasuke understood that in a way Sakura was putting off the mourning she would ultimately have to do. He'd give her another hour at most, but then she was his.

…

"Is that better?" Sakura asked nicely after healing what she could of a deep gash on one of the Hyuga's arms.

She was so worn down and out of energy that she could only manage the bare minimum, though she had plenty of supplies to work with to bandage them up. After she seen to all of them, she'd take some time to rest and then she'd be able to do much more.

However, she wasn't sure how she'd ever rest again, even being as exhausted as she was.

"Thank you, my lady. But please, take some time to care for yourself."

"Neji, right?" She asked, smiling tiredly at him. He nodded in response and she patted his shoulder affectionately. "Thanks for your concern, but I owe you men my life."

"Lady, Sakura… We're fine now. You've done all you can until you rest, so please do so…"

Sakura sighed as she looked over at the Uchiha male speaking to her. She'd been with these men for hours on end and they'd been begging her to stop seeing to them the whole time. Even the ones who desperately needed her attention.

These men were exceptional, just like Sasuke and his brothers and Sakura respected them greatly. She owed them all everything and she didn't want to give up. She didn't want to have time to think about her parents, about her never seeing them again, or even all the other lives lost. Even if she didn't know them, she would have to mourn them.

She'd much rather spend her time focusing on those who were still with her.

Her parents were dead, but Sakura truly felt like she had a family for the first time in her life. Sure, she'd always had her brother. But seeing him had been a rarity. She was hidden, locked up to live in what her parents considered luxury. She'd been miserable though, the entire time and that's what led to her running away. She would never regret doing so, for that's how she'd met her husband, and she loved him more than the air she breathed.

Sasuke changed everything for her, and now all these people were changing her as well. She was growing, becoming stronger even through the harsh trials she was constantly facing. It hurt, and it would probably hurt for a long time, but she would get stronger. She would get through it, and she knew the people of the Leaf Kingdom would help her get there.

They would all do it together.

"I want you all to know… that this isn't going to be easy. But I have faith in us as a whole that we can move past this tragedy. These trying times will only prove to bring us closer together, to make us stronger and more determined in our efforts to protect our kingdom. We may be down right now, but together we will rise and become stronger than we ever were.

"If I have faith in anything, it's in all of you. I admire each and every one of you for your determination and your dedication. You've never once failed me… and yet, I've failed you…"

"Don't say that." Itachi said, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Yeah, you've never failed us." Shisui added with a soft smile.

Sakura shook her head, she just couldn't see things the way they did.

"They're right, Princess." One of the injured men spoke up. It was one she wasn't even familiar with. "You haven't failed us… if anyone failed, it was us."

The entire room erupted in agreements. Nobody was blaming her except herself. These men thought fondly of her, more-so than she could have ever hoped for… More-so than she deserved. Their thoughtfulness alone had her eyes filling with tears. That was when she could no longer hold back her impending meltdown.

As her sobbing started, she apologized repeatedly, even as Itachi scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. It all came crashing down on her, like a ton of bricks. Breathing through her cries was a struggle, and for the briefest of moments she didn't even care to breathe. She tried to be so confident, proclaiming that she and everyone else would be stronger after all this, but would she even make it to gain that strength?

"What happened?" Sasuke seethed, running up to them and taking Sakura from Itachi to cradle her close against him.

"She needs time… and rest."

…

Sasuke carried Sakura up to her old room and laid her in bed. She needed a bath so she could rest better, but it would have to wait. At that time, his wife was in shambles and he knew it was up to him to make it better, to ease the heartache she was experiencing. Even after several minutes passed with them alone in her room, she still continued to sob.

She'd barely had time to experience any happiness. Her life had been filled with pain and sorrow. There was always something to worry her, but she remained strong, she fought through continuously and then this happened. Sasuke had his issues with her parents, and he would have never agreed with the decisions they made, but he knew Sakura loved them dearly.

The loss of her parents was a devastating blow, to her and the kingdom as well. But, Sakura cried for all her people and Sasuke knew that without her having to tell him. She was a very loving woman, she cared deeply and so something as horrid as this was certain to affect her strongly.

"I know it's hard… I know you're hurting… But you needn't cry, love. Nobody wants you to suffer for those lives lost. Now is the time to be thankful for those that still live, and put forth our best efforts to keep the kingdom united."

Sasuke spoke softly and reassuringly to her, wanting her to know that life wasn't over. It was only just beginning. They had to be strong and he knew as well as anyone just how hard that would be, but it pained him more than anything to see his wife in such a state.

"You and the prince are the only ones the people have to seek guidance from. There's not a soul that knows you who doesn't adore you. You're special, Sakura… in more ways than one. I know you're suffering right now. But, I also know that you're stronger than this. And… I need you to be, because you don't understand what it does to me to see you like this."

He finally had her alone, had her where she could finally rest and yet now she needed time to grieve, because she hadn't taken that chance yet. Putting it off had only made it worse. Now that it had caught up to her, she was a mess. But, she was his mess and he would do anything to ease her aching heart.

Her sobs had quietened considerably as she absorbed his words, settling down into a mere sniffle here and there. Sasuke's hand came to her face, cradling her cheek, his thumb rubbing across her skin affectionately.

"I love you, Sakura." He told her, his voice filled with a passion that she felt sweep all over her. "You're more precious to me than you could ever imagine. I need you to be strong, so we can move past this tragedy."

"I will." She promised, voice hoarse. "I will be strong… I love you so much."

His lips claimed hers then, stealing away her breath and her worries. She held tight at his chest and kissed him back with all the adoration she felt for him. Her husband. The light of her life. More than anything, it was him that she needed. He would help her keep her promise of remaining strong, because he had a way of giving her strength. As long as Sasuke was by her side, she knew she could get past anything.

…

Sakura slept for over half a day. She'd worked herself much harder than she should have and she knew it, but she didn't regret it in the least. However, she was thankful for all the rest she'd received. When she awoke she was alone, but that didn't discourage her. She knew Sasuke was probably busy, everyone would be busy for quite some time. So many things had been destroyed, so many people were still wounded. It was up to those in the best shape to tend to everything and everyone in need.

Before she worried about anything else, Sakura took the first hour after she was awake to clean herself. She'd been filthy, so much so that she was appalled she could have even slept such a way. Once upon a time, she'd been an oblivious princess, who knew nothing of the outside world. Not even what the ground felt like beneath her feet. She'd never had the chance to get dirty, so even being covered in filth was considered a blessing to her.

A new experience that she would never forget.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time, but it seemed like nothing compared to all that would be happening in her future, both near and far. Until now, she hadn't allowed herself to even think of such things, but now… she was moving forward, she wasn't looking back and where one life was taken, another one would soon be born.

She was with child… it was something she'd become aware of during their preparations for war. At the time, she couldn't really let it cloud her mind nor her judgement. Inside of her was a child blessed upon her from her husband who she cherished so deeply. The thought of losing something so precious was much worse than even all she had endured up until this point, but her womb was well protected.

Nothing had happened as she planned, and she hadn't expected to be expecting so soon. It had taken her by surprise and given her a bit of anxiety, but she knew in her heart that she could protect her child while still fighting to protect all else that meant so much to her.

She never told a soul, because if she had she knew that everything would have been ruined. Keeping this from her husband hadn't been easy, but it was something she just had to do. No matter how much he hated it, she could not stay in hiding. She had to fight and she knew it, pregnant or not. Telling Sasuke was an impossibility, for she knew he would have forbade her from fighting. She'd struggled to convince him when it was just herself to keep safe.

But now, the war was over. It was time to make peace with the destruction, with the multitude of deaths. It was time to tell her husband of the life growing within her, and with that, start moving on with their lives.

Even though Sakura had resolved herself and made up her mind for what she was going to do, as she left her room and made her way through the castle, she found herself unnerved about spreading the news. She didn't have much more time to do any thinking before a servant had appeared before her.

"My lady," The older woman greeted her with a bow. "Lord Uchiha has requested your presence in the dining room."

"Very well." Sakura nodded and wasted no time in making her way down to the dining room.

The room itself was grand, but it seemed small when she entered it and found it overflowing with people. Every man that had fought for this kingdom was there. Women and children that she hadn't been aware were still living, were there, very much alive and well. There were so many people that it had taken her several minutes before she caught sight of Itachi, Shisui and then her husband. He stood at the head of the long table, with her brother.

The sight alone had tears brimming in her eyes, but she would not allow herself to cry. She was no longer sad, she was happy, she was so happy. The hope and strength in the eyes of all who were gathered there gave her a reassurance she wasn't aware she'd needed since waking up. All eyes were on her, the room filled with a respectable silence as they watched her and waited for her to join them.

These were her people. This was the core of her kingdom. Her heart swelled as she admired each and every individual. The chairs at the table were filled with women, most of their children in their laps and their husbands and sons stood around them proudly, none of them showing the slightest bit of discomfort. Sakura had done an outstanding job of tending to everyone's wounds, and it was only now that she could see that.

Naruto's arm was around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke helped to support his weight. He was the only one who was still noticeably wounded. He and Sasuke both were smiling at her, beckoning her over with a slight nod. Only one chair in the room was open, right at the head of the table and Sasuke and Naruto stood just behind it, waiting for her to take her place.

When she started walking again, she was filled with a pride that everyone in the room could feel. She was grace, she was beauty, she was influential, caring and ambitious. Sakura was modest, loyal, and wise beyond her years.

And she was more loved than she knew.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, it's been ages! I know... I really fell off for a while. I lost all motivation for all my fics for too long. I couldn't write for them no matter how long I read over chapters and stared at the screen.**

 **Depression struck hard and in the midst of me struggling to write like I love to do, I lost the fun... the happiness, the thrill for writing for my OTP.**

 **I missed this story so much, and the fact that there are only three more chapters after this one leaves me with a bittersweet feeling. I'll be so happy to have it completed, and yet so sad to see it go! (CRIES)**

 **I want to thank everyone for waiting patiently for this update. You won't be waiting long anymore at least! Haha.**

 **Hope you liked the update. It wasn't easy for me to figure out where things needed to go to get to the end, but it finally worked out.**

 **All reviews are appreciated!**

 **Thanks for following and reading My Dear Princess. Next chapter coming soon!**

 **-Tyytyy**


	25. Chapter 25

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty Five_

* * *

"You've gathered everyone here?" Sakura asked both Sasuke and Naruto as she looked back and forth between the two. They continued to smile at her.

"Please take your seat. We'll have breakfast and then Sasuke, you and I have some things to discuss."

Sakura wondered what that could have been about, but she was so happy to have everyone together that she couldn't think too much about it. She looked at the seat, shaking her head solemnly. "No brother, you're injured… you take the seat."

"Ladies first." Naruto told her, his smile turning softer and Sakura found herself unable to deny him.

Taking the seat, Sakura looked ahead of her to all the women and children watching her, eyes full of admiration. Sakura thought it was silly of them to look at her in such a way, for she didn't think of herself as nothing special at all. She was just a girl who wanted to experience life, and now hoped to do so in as normal a way as possible.

"I apologize for keeping you all waiting." Sakura addressed the room, giggling in spite of herself. "Let's eat shall we. I'm sure the rest of you lovely ladies will agree that we want our men to take a load off and fill their bellies as well. They certainly deserve it."

The women and even the children all around the table voiced their agreement and without further ado, several servers entered the room, loading the table with food. Everyone ate happily, not rushing, and yet not taking too long either. As pleased as they were with their men's considerateness, there wasn't a woman around that table that wouldn't have put their men before themselves.

"I thank you both… for doing this." Sakura told her brother and her husband, feeling eternally grateful for the thoughtfulness of those two. "Now take your seats and enjoy your meals."

Sasuke helped Naruto into the seat Sakura had just left from, but he made no move to take a seat of his own. Sakura frowned upon this, and before he could argue she pulled out a chair and ushered him into it.

"You think I'd let you skip out on this?" She murmured into his ear and he smirked.

"Thought it was worth a shot."

While the food was being served, Sakura took the time to walk over to where Itachi and Shisui sat beside each other. "It's nice to see those smiles on this new day." She told them honestly, surprising them by wrapping her arms around their necks and hugging them tightly. "Thank you, my brothers… I will forever be indebted to you both."

"Itachi, get her… she's cuter than she's ever been!" Shisui howled, his grin broadening.

Itachi laughed. "I think I'll savor this moment a while longer, thank you very much."

"I really love you both, you know…" Sakura was smiling brightly then. They'd definitely grown on her, and she would forever care deeply for them both.

She got up before they could respond and went around the table, greeting both the men who'd taken their seats, and the women and children who'd just gotten up from their own. She asked about injuries along her way, spoke reassuringly, asked to be notified of anyone's needs and even went so far as to ask everyone to move into the castle until the kingdom was rebuilt, even those few who hadn't lost their homes in the war.

The people couldn't have been happier with her request.

That went for Sasuke and Naruto as well.

"She's amazing." Naruto said as he admired his younger sister. She moved the Leaf's people unlike he ever could, unlike their parents ever could.

"She is." Sasuke agreed, eyes following his wife's every move.

"Do you think she'll fight me on my decision?" Naruto asked, and only then did Sasuke look away from Sakura, and to the prince instead.

He shook his head after a moment. "If you'd have asked me this before the war, I would have said yes… Now… I know you've made the right decision, and she will agree, even if she'd a bit hesitant at first."

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I figure she'll be surprised… but, she'll know it's the right thing to do, just like you and I know."

"Ah."

Sasuke's eyes found his wife once more and he smiled. He was glad to see her so happy and free as she conversed with everyone in the room. Before this breakfast was over, she would know everyone personally. She was taking her time, and enjoying conversing with each and every person there. Sasuke couldn't have been more proud of her for the woman she'd become. He adored her more than he ever had, but never again would he look at her as the poor defenseless girl she used to be.

…

After the excitement of breakfast dwindled down, Sakura and Sasuke met up in the long hall. They fell into step beside one another, not speaking for the first few moments. It was nice just to walk together, even though there was nowhere in particular to go. There was no destination in their minds, only the thrill of walking freely and alone together after all that had happened.

"Today we will start the preparations for a memorial." Sasuke told her quietly. He hated to bring it up at all, but she needed to know.

"Oh…" She nodded. "That's good. It's something we as a kingdom need to continue moving forward."

"Ah." Sasuke agreed. Actually, the preparations had already began, but she didn't need to know that much. "I'm pleased to see you're feeling better."

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and stopped in the hallway when he did. He stepped closer to her, looking down at her from his height advantage as his right hand raised to caress her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured softly and smiled when her cheeks turned rosy from his compliment. His other hand came up to her face as well, fingers inching into her long soft hair as he leaned down to kiss her. His lips touched hers so softly at first that she barely felt it, but it was teasing enough for her to cling to him and force him down to her until he was kissing her harder, lips parting, tongues meeting, hands grabbing.

It felt like it had been ages since they were last able to enjoy the feel of each other and so for the next several moments, they savored each kiss and each soft caress. They held each other closely, and lovingly, the only sounds between them the panting for breaths that came each time their lips separated before diving back in.

Only when Naruto showed up, making a sound in his discomfort did they pull apart, both of them blushing shyly. "Sorry to interrupt." Naruto chuckled nervously and Sakura's blush only deepened.

"Forgive us." Sakura gave him an apologetic bow and Naruto waved her off quickly.

"You have every right to enjoy moments like that with your husband. Don't ever forget that." He'd turned serious on her, which had her nodding quickly.

"R-right."

"Now," He sighed as he carefully began walking past them. "Follow me you two, we have much to discuss."

Sakura gave Sasuke a curious glance but the only thing he offered her was a smile, then they followed Naruto together down the halls. He was slow in his steps and obviously still in pain, so as soon as they were in his room Sakura started treating him again. Now that her strength had returned, it was easy enough to heal him completely. He hugged her once she went to move away, thanking her kindly.

"You're so amazing. Thank you, Sakura. I love you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as Sakura hugged her brother back. "I love you as well, brother, and thank you."

"Silly girl… you have nothing to thank me for."

"Just you being here is more than enough for me to be thankful for."

Naruto laughed, hands on her shoulders as he leaned back to look at her. "There's something important we need to talk about."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I'm listening."

Naruto and Sakura took a seat on his bed while Sasuke leaned against the wall, observing them from across the room. He was only here because Naruto had asked him to be here, but in a way, he supposed he did have direct involvement in the conversation to come.

"Please don't hesitate. Whatever it is you want to discuss, I want to hear it now." Sakura told him seriously. She didn't want to beat around the bush, whatever he had to say she wanted it said directly.

"Fine with me." Naruto sighed as if to prepare himself for what he would say next. "I've realized since your marriage to Sasuke many different things. From your undeniable determination, to your unyielding strength, and even your deep consideration of others. You're younger than me and yet, far wiser… even after all the work I've done to become the man I now am. My entire life has been spent preparing to one day become king and yet, all along, it was you who was born to be the rightful successor of our kingdom."

"Wait…" Sakura looked to him in confusion, unable to grasp what he was getting at, even though she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Don't." He shook his head at her. "You know as well as I, and even Sasuke do that you were born for this, Sakura. You're meant to be a leader and you'll be a damn good one too… and with Sasuke by your side, I'm certain the two of you will be the best thing that's ever happened to this kingdom, and our people will surely agree."

"But, Naruto…" Sakura frowned, upset that he would give up on his life goal so easily.

"I'm just not cut out for it, Sakura… I've known it for a long time… but, you are. Even Sasuke says so."

Sakura turned to her husband then, looking him over from where he stood against the wall, eyes closed as he listened to them quietly. "You two really think I'm capable of ruling this kingdom?"

"Absolutely." Naruto nodded, nothing but serious as his cerulean eyes met her viridian. "You're the only one that is capable… well, and I'm sure Sasuke will do pretty good as king." He laughed then and Sakura smiled before looking back at Sasuke once more.

He was watching her now, trying to gauge her reaction. Though it was hard to accept herself as being born for such a role, or her brother thinking so highly of her, she could easily picture Sasuke as king. He had that noble aura, that royal persona. That determined confidence, and that calm collectedness. He would do well as king, for he was knowledgeable, strong, and eternally loyal.

"That's really what you want… after everything you've had to go through?"

"It is." Naruto nodded once firmly and Sakura sighed.

"Well then, I have no choice but to agree and accept your wishes."

"I knew you would." He grinned and pulled her into another hug.

Sakura couldn't believe he could be so thrilled about handing the throne over to her, after he'd spent his entire life preparing to take it. Though she supposed in a way, Naruto had never been free either, just as she hadn't. But by giving up his succession, he was finding his freedom. For the first time in his life, he would be able to do what he wanted, when he wanted. There would be nobody dictating his life.

"I hope this makes you happy, brother."

"Same goes for you, little sister."

…

"You knew about this?" Sakura asked Sasuke once they were in the halls alone once more, walking along aimlessly. She was still surprised, even more so that Sasuke was in favor of the whole thing.

"I did. Naruto brought it up to me this morning." His hand found hers, their fingers twining together as they walked along. "It was rather easy to picture you as my queen."

Sakura blushed as he smirked at her. "I think it will be strange… and I still don't see the people choosing me over Naruto."

"They will." Sasuke said with certainty. "The Uchiha already have."

"They said that?" She questioned curiously.

"No, but they don't need to. I know my clan well."

That was one thing she found quite believable. She wondered just how different things would be as the two of them became the leaders of their kingdom. Things would be busy, there would be a lot to do and their work as king and queen would never end, but it was something that Sakura could look forward to.

Now if only she could find the right place and time to give Sasuke her news.

…

It was later that night, after a grand dinner with everyone in the kingdom and while she and Sasuke laid in bed together that she finally decided it was time to tell him. They'd talked over the funeral preparations, which were now complete. The memorial would be held the following morning, after everyone had agreed upon that.

The day after that, Sakura would announce to everyone that she would be crowned queen and there would be a coronation for both her and Sasuke soon after. There were several elite's keeping guard around the kingdom, for there was always the fear of an attack befalling them during this trying time. But, Sakura had faith in all her people. They weren't weak. They were fighters. She felt sure that not even their worst enemies would want to make the mistake of going against them.

"Sasuke… I have something to tell you." She told him after a deep breath. She was nervous, for she had no idea how he'd react to the news. She could only hope he'd be pleased.

"Oh?" He sounded curious as his fingers played with her hair slowly.

Sakura bit her lip, heart racing. It was now or never, but this was big news so it was hard for her to come out with it. "Um… well…"

"Just tell me, Sakura."

She took his hand from her hair and brought it down to her flat stomach and held it in place. "You're going to be a father." Her words were quiet, but he heard her loud and clean.

Sitting up immediately, Sasuke looked down at her with wide obsidian eyes, before they turned down to her belly. "What was that?... Say it again."

Laughing, Sakura repeated herself. "I said you're going to be a father."

Mouth falling open in surprise, Sasuke stared blankly at their hands on her stomach. It was the last thing he'd expected to hear from her. So much had happened that they'd barely had the opportunity to be intimate together and they certainly hadn't been trying to conceive.

"How long… have you known this?"

That was a question she could have gone without receiving. "…A while…"

Sakura would not lie to her husband. If he questioned her further, she would be completely honest with him, even if it wasn't easy. However, deep down she hoped he'd leave it at that. She didn't want him to be upset or disappointed in her. She wanted this to be a happy moment. Even if it wasn't planned, and the timing wasn't perfect, she wanted the two of them to give this child the best life it could have.

"You're pregnant…" He breathed, still shaken from the news. "I'm going to be a father…"

"That's right." She nodded, watching his face closely and meeting his eyes when he finally looked back to her. "I hope you're ready."

"As long as I have you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

The rest of their night was spent with overwhelming love and passion. The came together as one again and again, holding each other close and taking their time reacquainting one another with their bodies. Both of them were elated with the news of this new life made from them and them alone. They would be the most caring and affectionate parents. They would love their child unconditionally, and they would give them the world.

So much was about to change for them, but one thing would remain the same, and that was their unyielding love for each other.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ahhhh. What do you guys think about Sasuke and Sakura becoming king and queen? I know I'm excited. Haha.**

 **And a baby on the waaaaay. Aw. Hehe.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**My Dear Princess**

 _Chapter Twenty Six_

* * *

The memorial service for all who'd lost their lives, including the king and queen had gone as smoothly as it could. The men had buried each and every body before it came time for the service. Sakura was once more taken aback by their strength, for those who'd lost their brothers, their sons, or even their fathers were still there, refusing to be left out of the work.

This was something they wanted to do, for their people and also for themselves. Some of them explained to her that it was a way of them saying goodbye, of doing one last deed for those who were now forever gone.

But for Sakura, the sadness of the day was overbearing. Sure, everyone else was sad as well, they would all need time to mourn. Everyone though, including Sakura was looking forward to the brighter days ahead. So after hours of everyone paying their respects, Sakura decided there was no better time than now to give her people the news of what was to come.

While everyone was still gathered together, Sakura requested that everyone meet in the gold room in two hours' time. There she would announce her upcoming crowning, as well as her pregnancy and she hoped this would give her people hope and security.

Before then, she took the time to meet with Naruto in private. There were a certain few people who she wanted to know about the child growing inside her before everyone else, and her brother was one of them. He'd been nothing but happy about it. He told her a million times that he was so proud of her and that she would be the best mother… and Sakura felt in her heart that was true.

She already loved her unborn child with all her heart and she would do everything she could to make them happy. They would know they were loved and protected, and not by being hidden away somewhere. Even if by some oddity their child wasn't born a male, even if it was a girl, born with the same power as she, Sakura would never hide her. She would take pride in showing her child off, and feel pity for anyone foolish enough to cross them.

No matter who they were, and what they'd become, Sakura wanted her child and even any future children to be able to live a normal, happy childhood, something she'd never got to experience. Things would be so different for her children, she would make sure of it. Because she would never wish on anyone, what she'd had to endure. Her life had been meaningless to her, until the night she found Sasuke.

It was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to her… and now there was this child. Just thinking about it all left a smile on her face as she left her brother, to find those other two who were just as much her brothers as Naruto was.

Itachi and Shisui were outside together, already making plans for the reconstruction of the kingdom. They were very dependable and Sakura was very appreciative of them. As she walked up to them they both turned to her with gentle smiles.

"Do you two ever rest?" She teased them.

"Of course, we're all rested up." Itachi assured her.

"If you say so." She sighed, though the smile never left her lips. "There's something I'd like to tell you both."

"Sounds important." Shisui said, grinning from ear to ear as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is." Sakura admitted, turning a bit shy. "Sasuke and I… um… we're going to have a baby."

"What?" Shisui shrieked in surprise, onyx eyes bulging.

Itachi laid his hand atop her head affectionately, looking at her with eyes full of love. "You're a great wife to my little brother, and you'll be an amazing mother. Sasuke must be so thrilled."

Lip trembling with emotion, Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Itachi."

"I can't believe this. Who would have expected it! The brat becoming a father before me? Unbelievable…"

Itachi and Sakura both laughed at Shisui, but they knew that he was just being his usual self. Shisui was just as happy for them as Itachi was and Sakura was glad to have this time with them alone to tell them. Though it had taken her a while to convince Sasuke to let her tell them alone. Eventually he relented, giving her, her way. She also wanted Sasuke to have time to talk to them himself, alone.

Of course she was certain that time would come soon enough, but there were bigger things happening soon. The time was fast approaching for her announcements. By now, everyone would be gathering together and making their way to the gold room.

"Would you two care to accompany me on my way back? The meeting will be held soon."

"Please, take my arm my lady." Shisui said, chest puffed out as he offered her his arm.

"Sure… But, Sasuke might not like it." Sakura giggled as she slipped her arm around his.

"That's what I'm hoping for. I can only go so long without the brat being a brat."

Sakura just shook her head at him, but she was glad that things were starting to have some semblance of normality. As long as they were all moving forward like this, and appreciating even the small things, she was sure they would all continue to find happiness.

…

The soon to be king and queen would be entering the gold room together. Everyone else was already there, waiting patiently. Naruto was there, smiling happily at the two as the three of them met together on the second floor, where they would be addressing everyone.

With her hand clasping tight to Sasuke's, Sakura walked to the edge of the balcony. A graceful smile was lighting up her face as she took in the sight of everyone. The people were quiet and attentive, all seated around tables lined with varieties of snacks and beverages.

"Thank you all for being here. There are several things we'd like you all to be aware of, but first and foremost I'd like you all to know that the plans for reconstruction are in the making, and rebuilds will be started as early as tomorrow as some of you already know. But I still want you all to know that you're more than welcome to remain in the castle here as long as you like."

"The Uchiha are glad to be leading the rebuild. Anyone who would like to contribute is more than welcome, though there is no need for anyone to stress themselves over helping unless it's something they just want to do." Sasuke explained, voice deep and cool.

He made Sakura so proud to be married into such an extraordinary clan, and she loved how easily and calmly he spoke to everyone. She was only reminded of how great of a king he would be. The people responded with cheers of joy and promises to aid in any way they could.

"We've mourned the loss of our people, including our king and queen. But time doesn't sit still, leadership is a necessity." Naruto began.

Sakura looked at him and they exchanged a nod in silent agreement. "As next in line to be king, Naruto has requested that I be the one to take the throne, along with my husband of course. However, this is something I will only fully agree upon if it is approved by you all, as a whole."

Her words were spoken with uncertainty still filling her. There was still the responsibility she felt for all that had happened. It was hard for her to believe that the people could accept her so easily, and she wouldn't not rule them if it was something they did not wish for themselves.

A moment of silence followed before the head of the Hyuga clan stood, drawing the attention of everyone upon himself. "The Hyuga are all in favor of your becoming queen, Lady Sakura." He spoke for his clan, who all voiced their agreement.

"That goes for us as well."

"And us."

One after the other the head clan members stood, announcing their agreement proudly. Itachi, head of the Uchiha was the last to stand, a proud smile on his lips. "Of course we of the Uchiha clan couldn't be more pleased with the idea of you becoming queen."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She didn't understand how her people seen her, how they looked to her with such adoration. She was a beacon of hope for them, a sign of strength and peace. There wasn't a soul in the room who wasn't elated with the prospect of her being crowned queen, and her Uchiha husband becoming king as well.

They'd been accepted so easily that Sakura just wanted to cry and thank everyone for being so kind, but she knew that wasn't what she should do. So instead, she spoke to them all clearly.

"Thank you all very much. Sasuke and I will do all we can to lead our kingdom the right way while also putting forth our best efforts to protect our future, our kingdom… our children. There will never be a day that my husband and I expect you all to fight to keep us safe, while we sit in hiding. We will fight along side you, aiming to keep your lives safe even above our own."

The resounding applause and shouts of gratitude made Sakura so happy that she clung to Sasuke's arm and giggled. She was happy the people could respond so enthusiastically to her, and every word she spoke was nothing but the truth.

She and Sasuke would be a different kind of king and queen than her parents ever were. They would be caring, devoted and wise enough to make the right decisions, not just for themselves, but for their people as a whole. This was something Sakura knew her parents had never done and that's how she knew what was right for her to do, and what was dreadfully wrong.

"There's one more announcement we'd like to make and then we'd like you all to enjoy your night, have as much food and drink as you may like. We'd like for you to all join in celebrating with us, as we're expecting our first child."

The following eruption of joy from the people was deafening, but Sakura giggled and turned to look at her husband with loving eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke… for everything." She'd had to move closer to him, leaning in and speaking loudly at his ear to make sure she was heard.

"Don't even start." He smirked at her before pulling her into his arms and stealing her lips in a kiss that had the whole room in an uproar that they would never forget.

…

A week passed by and the rebuilding was underway. The progress already made pleased everyone, Sakura especially. The sooner their kingdom was back to full capacity, the better. Everyone had been in high spirits, even considering all that had happened and all that they'd lost. Those who couldn't help with the construction, busied themselves elsewhere, whether it be in the gardens or in the castle.

Even the children who were old enough helped by bringing food and drinks to those who worked. They all took pride in doing anything they could to be useful and with each day that passed by, Sakura became more aware of just how amazing the people of the Leaf truly were.

The day of the ceremony had finally arrived. It was the first time in a long time that Sakura had been helped with getting dressed. Naruto had been the one to choose the gown she'd wear. It was silver satin, a beautiful off-shouldered piece that hugged her body nicely. Being so long ago since she'd been so dressed up, Sakura felt a little strange in the dress, but she liked it.

Once she was ready she went into the room where Sasuke was getting dressed, with help of his own. She knocked once before opening the door to find Itachi fixing his tie. Sasuke didn't appear to be happy with his brothers helping him out, his brows pulled together and lips mulling in annoyance.

"Enough already!" He snapped, snatching away from Itachi to check his tie himself.

"Is he giving you guys a hard time?" Sakura mused as she stepped inside, all eyes turning to her the instant she spoke.

"Wow, Sakura." Shisui beamed at her.

"You look beautiful." Itachi commented with a smile.

Sasuke's hands covered both of their faces and he pushed them back. "It's them that are giving me the hard time, and even going so far as to compliment my wife before I've had the chance." He came to stand before her, a curled finger moving beneath her chin to raise her face up. "You're stunning, my queen." He said, kissing her softly.

"Ooh, what a display." Shisui teased and Itachi elbowed him in the arm.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke turned to glare at him. "Keep it up."

"Ignore him, Sasuke… you know him well enough that nothing you say or do will stop him from teasing you."

Knowing it only made it all the more annoying. Sasuke just turned his nose up at him before his attention went back to his wife. "We should be going."

"Right." She agreed.

…

The ceremony was being held in the ballroom which had been decorated beautifully by the castle staff and several volunteers who were all excited to help for the occasion. Sasuke and Sakura entered together, hand in hand, both of them perfectly poised. All eyes went from Naruto, who would be leading the coronation, to the soon to be crowned king and queen.

With the ballroom being used as the robing room, the throne chairs were brought in and sat side by side across the room from all attendees. Sasuke and Sakura took their seats while Naruto announced the commencement of the ceremony. Sakura found herself looking to her husband during the first few moments. He looked calm and collected as always, his eyes skimming through the crowd before them. She wondered how she could love a single person so strongly.

They were anointed firstly and then proceeded to give an oath before being sworn in. Naruto robed first Sakura, and then Sasuke. Sakura found the robe to be quite heavy, more-so from the weight of the duties to come than the weight of the garment itself. The actual crowning followed soon after and Sakura found it surprising how quickly the whole ceremony passed by. Though the whole event lasted a couple hours, Sakura felt like it had been only a few moments.

The people were as happy as they could be, and that in turn made Sakura happy. Now officially king and queen, Sasuke and Sakura sat upon their throne chairs as each and every person present came to congratulate and thank them. It was nice knowing that the people could look forward to all this so soon after the war. It was still a time of mourning, yet everyone found the cheer they needed to celebrate in the midst of it all.

"I'm proud of you two, Sasuke… Sakura." Itachi was one of the last to speak to them. He poked Sasuke in the forehead roughly with a laugh before hugging Sakura gently.

"Look at you, king consort." Shisui leaned down to Sasuke's eye level since he was still sitting and Sasuke glared harshly at him. "I'm still better than you, so don't go thinking otherwise."

"Shisui… now is not the time to anger me." Sasuke hissed and Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder that calmed him instantly.

"King or not, I'll still take you on any day… Brat."

Sasuke got up then, fists clenched as he glared at Shisui who quickly ran away with laughter. Sakura could only shake her head at those two. Some things would probably never change. Itachi seemed to find the situation amusing as well, for he laughed along with her. Sasuke was only feigning disappointment, because Sasuke knew deep down that he was actually really and truly happy at the time.

…

It was hard to believe. Sakura had become queen of her kingdom, her home. Once she was a girl who felt insignificant to the world, and then now she held so much purpose for so many people. She was valuable, in more ways than one and to more people than one.

Right now, Sasuke was number one on her list, but only because he was her husband. She adored all her people, and would love each and every one of them unconditionally, until they day she died- and she knew Sasuke would as well.

Then there was the constant thought of their child growing within her womb, and each time she thought of them, the happiest of smiles graced her face. Her hand would go to her stomach, as if to send her love to her child and every time Sasuke caught her, he'd do the same. He would lay his hand atop hers, a smile as pleased as hers on his face. Then he'd kiss her, the slightest touch of his lips to hers enough to portray all the feelings they shared.

This was a love unlike any other, one that brought forth peace and happiness. Hard times could come, but those two would always push through, they would always make it out stronger and better, and no matter what, they would be together, they would be happy. There was nothing that could bring the two of them down so long as they had each other.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And so the final chapter has arrived... I'm crying. ;A;**

 **I want to give a special thanks to all who took the time to review this story, all of you who've followed and favorited. I honestly hate to see it come to an end, but hey at least we still have an epilogue coming!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed My Dear Princess and I hope you'll leave your thoughts on the story as a whole. It's been a long ride for me but I made it. Lol. So, thanks again.**

 **I'll be back next week with the epilogue!**


	27. Epilogue

**My Dear Princess**

 _Epilogue_

* * *

Time never stopped moving. It never slowed. This only became more prominent over the years, especially having a little one growing up. The Leaf was now the most prosperous kingdom in all the lands. This was all thanks to the kind and noble rulers. Sasuke the king, and Sakura the queen.

The people's respect for them had only grown over time, for they were fearless, considerate, and always striving to make their people happy. Always doing all that they could to make their kingdom the place to be. After ruling for nine years, they'd accomplished many things. They were well known, and loved by many people, even extending outside of their homeland.

But, nobody loved them like their eight-year-old daughter.

The name given to her was Sarada, for she was a natural born leader, a visionary… a guiding light to a brighter future. Her life as princess of the Leaf was very much different to the one Sakura had known. Sarada was a free sprit and there wasn't a soul who didn't love her. She was known far and wide, never hidden or neglected, even though she was a prodigy, a growing legend all her own.

Instead of looking to her with fear, the people looked to her with hope and admiration. Like her mother, she would be a healer, a lover, and a fighter if she ever needed to be. Young as she was, she loved her people as dearly as her parents did. She was raised with the utmost care and affection. She was the kindest child, and it was plain for everyone to see.

Today was her birthday. There was to be a grand celebration. Sakura had made her way to the girl's room early that morning, her husband right behind her. They had made it a point to wake at the crack of dawn to catch her before she was up for the day, but neither of them were surprised when they opened the door to her room and found her bed already made, and their little princess nowhere to be found.

"Goodness… she's up earlier than usual."

"Told you." Sasuke smirked at his pouting wife, having told her the night before this would happen.

While they were busy laughing together over this turn of events, Sarada was running through the castle halls on her way outside. Every castle worker she passed was greeted with an excited wave and a bright smile, while she was showered with happy birthday wishes. With each one, she became more excited about the day ahead. For this was the day she was born, everyone was pleased to celebrate with her, and her mama and papa had promised her a special surprise.

She knew her parents would be up early today and looking for her. So, she hoped to get back before they came to find her. There were a handful of very important people she just had to see. Once outside, she sprinted across the castle grounds, through the beautiful gardens and out towards the closest houses.

It was early, the sun just rising, but many people were already awake, and greeting the young princess as she ran by them with all her might, just like she would any other morning. It was only when she finally made it up the front porch steps to the house she was so excited to get to, that she finally stopped running, breathless. Her obsidian eyes were dancing with happiness as she knocked loudly on the door.

Only a second later, the door opened, revealing her dearest Uncle Itachi before her. He was wide awake and dressed for the day, as she knew he'd be. She giggled as she jumped towards him and he lifted her up effortlessly, hugging her to him with a bright smile.

"My, my… it's the birthday princess. I thought you would have been too busy this morning for your old uncle."

"I'm never too busy for you, Uncle Itachi!" She promised sincerely as Itachi brought her in, closing the door behind him before sitting her down.

"We have to keep quiet though… Aunt Izumi and baby Ichirou are still sleeping."

"Oh…" Sarada whispered and nodded. "I know. Not everyone wakes early like us, right?"

"Right." Itachi chuckled lightly and turned away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he started to walk away.

He turned to her, smiling a secretive smile. "Just wait right here, okay?"

"Kay!" She clasped her hands together and watched him go, rocking on her feet excitedly for the whole time he was gone.

Itachi returned a moment later, carrying a box, wrapped beautifully in pink and white. Sarada jumped up and down excitedly as he handed it over.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much!" She was so excited, but still managed to keep her voice down.

Her uncle laughed. "You haven't even opened it yet."

"That doesn't matter!" She told him seriously as she took the offered gift and hugged it tightly to her body. "Do you mind if I save it for later?" She asked hopefully, big dark eyes looking up to him curiously.

"It's your gift, princess." He shrugged, already knowing she would do this.

She closed the distance between them and hugged him and the gift happily. "That's why you're my favorite." She whispered. "Just don't tell Uncle Shisui."

"Your secret is safe with me." He told her as she released him, already backing up towards the door.

"I have to go now… mama and papa will be looking for me soon."

"I know. Don't stay out too long. It is your birthday after all."

"Yes sir." She smiled her most precious smile at him and then she was gone.

Sarada was disappointed not to be able to see her aunt and baby cousin yet, but she understood that they needed their sleep. Her uncle told her countless times about this, and she knew she had to be respectful of them. Besides, they would all be coming to see her soon enough.

Her mind drifted from them as she arrived at the house next door and wasted no time in announcing her arrival with another round of loud, excited knocking. Uncle Shisui never slept, or at least this is what she assumed. He never looked tired no matter what time she visited him, and he was always happy to see her, just like her uncle Itachi.

"Is that my little princess? I wonder…"

She giggled when she heard him on the other side of the door. "Of course it's me, uncle Shisui. Open up!"

He opened the door, feigning surprise. "You come see me even on your birthday? What a pleasant surprise."

"I come see you every morning!" She told him meaningfully just before he swooped her up and hugged her.

"I know you do and I'm glad you made it this morning… because I have something special for you."

"For real?" Sarada giggled, burying her face in his neck as he carried her through his living room and into the kitchen.

"For real… and I know you'll love it."

"Me too." She beamed up at him as he sat her on the kitchen counter. He turned away from her to grab a small confection box that sat just on the opposite counter.

Sarada sat the gift from Itachi on the counter next to her to accept the small box Shisui handed her. They exchanged a smirk before she opened it, already knowing what was inside. Every morning, he always had her favorite treat. A pink macaron. But today, it had the cutest bow on top. She grinned at him as she pulled it out of the box.

"Thank you so much, uncle Shisui." She took a big bite happily, knowing she was cheating since not having her breakfast yet. She knew her mama and papa wouldn't give her a hard time though, because today was her special day. "This is already the best birthday ever." She told him happily as she continued to eat the sweet treat.

"I hope you don't think that's the only thing special I have for you."

"It's not?" Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

Shisui laughed as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and showed it off to her. "And this one is just for right now. I have something even more special for your ball tonight!"

"Wow! You're so sweet… That's why you're my favorite." She told him with a giggle and he came over and plopped his hand atop her head. "But, don't tell uncle Itachi!"

"Never, princess." He laughed. "Now, open it."

She gave him a sharp meaningful look then and he held his hands up in defeat, knowing she had to finish her treat first. Sarada had already known her uncle Shisui wouldn't let her take her gift home without opening it, like uncle Itachi would. But, she was fine with that.

Once she finished her treat completely, she unwrapped the small box and opened it, obsidian eyes sparkling in delight as she pulled out the tiny silver charm. "It's a teddy bear!" She declared.

"Well, you wanted one… and your father refused to let me get you a real one. So, this was the best I could do."

"Uncle Shisui." Her eyes teared up then. "This is the best of the best… the most special teddy bear in the whole wide world."

"Aw, kid." Shisui hugged her tight against him then, willing himself not to fall prey to her charms. "You better get going now, I know you snuck out before your parents got to see you… didn't you?"

Sarada sighed then. "Sorry. I'll go straight home."

"Good girl." He told her as he picked her up and set her down to her feet. She grabbed her unopened gift while clutching the teddy bear charm to her chest.

"Thanks a lot, uncle Shisui. See you later!" She gave him a big smile before running out of the room and leaving his house.

He never thought he could love a kid so much.

More people were awake now, and Sarada knew better than to be rude, so even though she was in a hurry to get back home to her mama and papa, she still took the time to speak to everyone that spoke to her and thank them kindly for wishing her a happy birthday.

She was breathless, but grinning broadly as she ran into the castle, skidding to a halt when someone stepped in front of her. She managed to stop just an inch away from running into the man and then she was suddenly picked up into the arms of her uncle Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto!" She squealed before peppering kisses all over his cheeks. "I wasn't sure you'd be home today!"

"You think I'd miss my sweet princess' birthday? Not on my life."

She giggled happily, eyes dancing as she admired him. "I'm so happy. Thank you so much." She laid her head on his shoulder, happy as she could have been.

"You've always been so precious… thanking me just for being here. I could cry."

"No! Don't cry." She leaned her head up to pout playfully at him. "If you cry, I'll cry…"

"Oh well, we certainly can't have that. Why don't we celebrate by seeing what I got you for your special day?"

"You got me something?" She gasped.

Naruto laughed as he carried her through the castle towards the large back doors. Sarada remained silent, though giddy on their way. She closed her eyes when he instructed her to do so. Once outside he sat her down carefully, the softest of smiles gracing his lips.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

Sarada opened her eyes excitedly and the instant she seen the white pony right before her eyes she squealed and jumped up and down. She looked to her uncle Naruto with the most admiration before hurrying to embrace him.

"I can't believe you got me a pony ride!"

"Well, you can certainly ride it… but the gift is the pony itself." Naruto chuckled.

"A whole pony?" She couldn't believe it.

Naruto just shrugged as if it were no big deal and Sarada couldn't stand still in her excitement. She took a deep breath and composed herself though before slipping her teddy bear charm in her pocket and walking over to the pony to pet it.

"I want to ride you… but I have to see mama and papa now. I promise I'll be back, okay?" She rubbed the pony's nose before looking back to her uncle Naruto. "This really is the best day ever."

Naruto held out his hand as she left the pony reluctantly and started walking towards him. She took his hand and skipped happily by his side on their way back in. Once inside she released his hand and gave him a bright smile.

"I have to go to mama and papa now… but, I'll see you in just a little bit. Okay?"

"I'll be here." Naruto promised and then watched her run off with a smile on his face. That little girl was the picture of innocence, and the deepest love.

There was a reason everyone adored her.

Sarada was certain her mama and papa would be in their room so that's the first place she would go. She ran all the way, beyond ready to see them. She was running late, so she knew they had probably already noticed she was missing. They were very smart and they caught her most days anyway. They never got mad, in fact they encouraged her to be as free as she wanted, to go as she pleased. Sarada was smart too though, and she knew her mama and papa knew this, and that was why they had so much trust in her.

"Mama, papa!" Sarada called as she knocked on their bedroom door.

"Mama is downstairs waiting on us for breakfast."

Sarada jumped, whirling around to face her father who'd appeared out of nowhere unexpectantly. "Papa! You frightened me…" She sighed.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to her eye level. "Forgive me for that. I heard you knocking… but I was in your room waiting for you."

"You were?" She giggled and took his hand, pulling him across the hall and into her room. "I have to put this up for safekeeping." She told him seriously, taking her unopened gift to her bookshelf and then taking the small charm she carried to her bed, where she carefully placed it under her pillow.

"Gifts already?" Her papa asked, seemingly impressed.

She shrugged as if she couldn't believe it either. "Well… I went for my morning visits…"

"I know." He smiled softly at her and gestured her to come on with a wave of his hand. "I hope Shisui didn't let you spoil your breakfast though."

"Sir?" Her cheeks turned red and she fidgeted, but Sasuke only laughed to himself.

"Nothing, sweetheart."

They entered the dining room and Sakura was there alone, smiling at them immediately upon their entry. Sarada laughed happily as she ran towards her mama, hugging her tightly. The child was more thankful for the people in her life than any gift she could ever receive, though those gifts did make her happy. She had so much to be grateful for, and she knew it.

"Mama… this is the best birthday ever. I love you… and papa… and my whole family."

"We know… and we all love you, Sarada."

Sarada took her seat while looking from her mama to her papa as he sat across from them. It was always her who sat at the head of the table, for as long as she could remember. Mama and papa insisted upon it. Breakfast was served quickly. Sarada whispered a thank you and then started eating excitedly. Even if she sneaked a treat from her uncle Shisui every morning, she always made sure to eat her breakfast. Because of that, her mama and papa never complained.

"Oh," She sat her fork down and looked between her mama and papa carefully. "there's something I need to tell you both."

"Oh?" Sakura raised a brow curiously while Sasuke just watched her, waiting.

Sarada nodded enthusiastically. "But, papa… you have to promise not to say anything."

Sasuke stiffened at this, dark eyes flickering to his wife before he gave Sarada a firm nod. "Alright."

"Uncle Naruto is home now… and he… got me a whole pony."

"A pony?" Sasuke asked, brows pulling together and lips falling apart.

"Did he?" Sakura was surprised and impressed even.

"He did… I hope I can ride it after breakfast…" She trailed off, black eyes round and hopeful as she looked from her mama to her papa expectantly.

They could only smile at how adorable she was and agree without thinking twice. It wasn't often they denied her anything she wanted, or ever really. Though Sarada was wise for her age, and very considerate. She never asked for things she shouldn't have and today was her special day. If her uncle Naruto got her a pony and she wanted to ride it, she would get just that.

The day was flying by. After her pony ride, Sakura walked with her back to her room, where she had to take the time to get dressed for her ball. Sarada's favorite part of being a princess was getting to dress the part. She loved the fancy dresses she only wore on special occasions. Today, mama had a new and beautiful red ballgown for her though. Sarada's little body swayed back and forth in her excitement as her mama fixed her long hair in a fancy braid and clip.

Sarada thought she looked like a pretty princess, but nobody was as beautiful and graceful as her mother, at least this was what she thought herself. Once she was ready she took the time to admire her mama for the queen she was. She wore a pale pink gown that fit her impeccably, her long hair was fixed up similar to Sarada's, but Sarada thought she was stunning. So light, and pretty. She adored her mama so much.

"What is it?" Sakura asked her with a smile after she'd been staring at her for the longest time.

"You're so pretty, mama." Sarada told her with the cutest smile before hugging her tightly.

Sakura giggled then. "Not nearly as pretty as you, my princess."

A knock sounded at the door and Sarada released her mama then. "Is that papa?"

"I bet it is." Sakura told her, giving her back a gentle push.

Sarada hurried to the door and opened it, dazzled eyes widening as she took him in. He stood before her in a suit and tie, she only saw him so dressed up a few times a year, and it only thrilled her more each time. Her mama and papa made quite the pair, for as beautiful as her mama was, her papa was just as handsome.

"Ready to be escorted to your ball, my princess?" He asked while offering her his hand.

"Thank you, papa." She gushed, blushing in all her happiness as she took his hand and then looked back to her mama, holding her free hand out towards her. "You too, mama."

Sakura grinned at her daughter as she took her hand and together the three of them made their way out of the room. They entered the ballroom on the second floor, stepping onto the inside balcony that overlooked the entire room which was filled, every single person from the kingdom there. Sasuke and Sakura stood back, releasing their daughter's hands and giving her the slightest of nods to go ahead.

Sarada was smilingly brightly as she walked gracefully to the start of the stairs. Everyone that was sitting stood to applaud her arrival. She waved slowly at them, taking a moment to observe all her guests from afar before she looked back at her parents. They were both smiling so lovingly at her, that she couldn't help but turn and run back to them, hugging them both at once.

When she released them, she hurried down the stairs without looking back. All three of her uncles stood at the ready, all three of them willing to fight each other to get to her first. Especially Itachi and Shisui, but they seemed to be on their best behavior. That only made it worse for Sarada though, because she couldn't choose only one of them, so in the end she didn't go to either of them, and this had her parents laughing.

It was a great event and Sarada remained thrilled throughout the evening. She was always a happy girl and that only made the people adore her more. Every gift she received dazzled her but soon enough she was overwhelmed and so happy she could only cry and thank everyone again and again.

The king and queen were exceedingly proud of their daughter. She had a heart of gold and since the day she was born, she'd became the hope of so many people. One day, she would come of age, she would marry a suitor of her choice and she then she would rule. While her parents did dread how quickly time was passing, they were thankful for each day that she grew, only becoming more wise, more graceful, more considerate.

That night as Sasuke and Sakura tucked her into bed as they did every night, they couldn't contain their smiles as she yawned tiredly and smiled sleepily at them. She thanked them for the umpteenth time of the day and every little face she made had her parents melting with their love for her.

"Before you go to sleep, your father and I need to tell you something." Sakura told her while softly running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Oh… is this the surprise you mentioned?"

"It is." Sasuke nodded.

"What is it?" Sarada asked eagerly, despite the sleepiness she felt.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a soft look, uncontainable smiles pulling at their lips. "Well," Sakura began. "soon, you're going to become a big sister."

"That's right." Sasuke said as his hand came to rest on Sakura's stomach.

"A big sister?" Sarada shot up in bed, eyes wide and mouth agape. "We're going to have a baby?"

Her parents laughed. "Yes, we are." Sakura told her happily. It had certainly been unexpected, but a blessing nonetheless.

"What do you think about that, Sarada?" Sasuke asked, already knowing this would excite her. She'd been asking for a sibling on and off for the past few years.

"I think… I think…" She trailed off, voice cracking and eyes watering up. "I think I'm so happy… Th-this is the best day… ever." She sniffled and tackled her parents in a hug. "Thank you… mama… papa…"

Sasuke and Sakura could only hold their happily sobbing daughter and each other as well. For the longest time, their family had been complete, but now they would be welcoming another member, and they were all so grateful.

…

With Sarada finally sleeping soundly after a long day of fun, Sasuke and Sakura were now in their own room, changing into their nightclothes, both of them ready for some rest of their own. It had been a busy day, but one they enjoyed very much. There was nothing that pleased them more than seeing their little princess so happy.

Once they were settled into bed together, Sakura snuggled close to her husband and he wrapped his arms around her, loving the way her body felt so perfect against him. If anything, after all this time, their love and faith in each other had only grown. Life was as blissful as it could have been. The two of them had been through a lot together, wonderful times, and horrific ones. But together, they were always able to find happiness.

"Sakura… you know… I don't think I've thanked you enough recently."

"For what?" Sakura grinned at his neck.

"For everything. For stumbling upon my house all those years ago. For giving me the opportunity to care for and protect you. For falling in love with me and allowing me to fall for you. For becoming my wife and even my queen. For giving me our beautiful princess and this new blessing growing inside you. For being you… for loving me… for being all that you are, and all that I've ever needed."

"Sasuke…" Sakura sniffled, tears spilling from her eyes as she held him a little closer, a little more tenderly. "You don't need to thank me for anything, ever. If anybody deserves to be thanked, it's you. My life never even started until I met you, and I've been so alive ever since. You can't even imagine how happy you've made me. I love you. I love you desperately, irrevocably, unconditionally. Forever."

"Forever." Sasuke concurred.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's really over. I'm totally crying. I seriously can't believe it. Lol.**

 **Thanks again for everything! Each follow, each favorite. Every review and PM.**

 **I really hope you've enjoyed the story! I have... and I really don't know how to feel about it being over.**

 **Well... I can't even think of anything else to say... so I'm going to sulk now while I post...**

 **Thanks for reading _My Dear Princess._**


End file.
